Goldentale
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: It's been a few years since the barrier had been destroyed. Now Humans and Monsters are at peace with each other. The two saviors, Frisk and Asriel have now both 18 and are ready to see the world. Everything in their life has been perfect so far, but things are about to change for them as they will soon find out. Based after "Saving Everyone".
1. Frisk and Asriel's Bios

**Hello again, fanfiction readers. Dizzle HamHam Writer with another new Undertale story. This is an idea that I came up with from a concept with my last story that was Undertale related. Frisk and Asriel will be the main characters in the story and much older now. Frisk will be a boy and Asriel will have a golden soul from my other story, Saving Everyone. This story will also include adventuring and a few battles. If I said anything else, it would be spoiling the story. So you will have to wait and see. The next thing is that this isn't the first chapter. This is just to give a bio of Frisk and Asriel for the story so you can get a feel on how they are. The prolouge will be next after this. Well, with that said, let's get this story started.**

Frisk's Bio:

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Current Clothes: Blue and red stripped shirt with blue pants. As well as a blue hoodie and a red scarf similar to Sans and Papyrus's.

Skills: Negotiating, Using a pole staff defensely, High determination, Courage

Likes: Making friends, hanging out with friends, the Dreemurrs, foods, jokes, flirting, video games

Dislikes: Fighting, boredom, getting sick, not being taken serious, people trying to kill him

Story: Frisk is known as the Savior of Monster and the 8th human to have fallen to the underground. Frisk was an orphan, but likes traveling. After hearing the stories about Mt. Ebott, he set off to check out Mt. Ebott. But he fell when he went to observe the big hole. He met several monsters and face several conflicts, yet he didn't fight or killed a single monster. He made friends with Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore. After defeating Asriel, he told him that he wanted him to come with him. But without a soul, Asriel would just turn back to a flower again. Frisk didn't want to give up on him. Frisk's determination was strong enough to call the six human souls back and with their power and his, Frisk was able to form a new soul for Asriel. After the end of his journey, Frisk was adopted by Toriel and Asgore, and became a part of the Dreemurr family and live together with them and Asriel.

As time when by, Frisk decided to train with Undyne and Asgore to become stronger. He still doesn't really want to fight, but he wants to be strong to protect himself and his friends when they need it. He's also has gotten some influence from Sans and Papyrus. Mostly Sans unfortunataly. He... still has his old flirting habit, but at least he does it more at people his age. Mostly girls now. He often hangs out with Asriel and considers him a brother. He does tease he quite a bit, but it was always for fun. Frisk's soul is red and has an incredible power. After saving Asriel with the help of the other six souls, monster essenses now exist in his soul. It's still there, however, it hasn't really effected his body in any way. Frisk soul's trait is determination and he never gives up or backs down, even when he is close to death. As the ambassador for all monsters, he dreams of having a future where both humans and monsters live in peace.

Asriel's Bio:

Gender: Male (of course)

Age 18: (Not including the years that past when he died)

Current Clothes: Purple Vest with a grey fuzz on the collars and the Angel Family Symbol on the back and Black Pants.

Skills: Fire Magic, possibility of Hyperdeath Powers, Bravery, Smart

Likes: Spending time with Family, Rock music, playing guitar, sweets, astrology

Dislikes: Being a flower when he was Flowey, too much puns, overprotective parents

Story: Asriel is the prince of Monsters as well as the son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel. At a young age, he was always a kind and sweet boy. He befriended the first human named Chara and the two became like siblings. However, a plan that Chara had that Asriel forward to do, led to his death and the underground losing hope. After several things that happen, Asriel returned as Flowey the flower, but had no soul and inheritated a "kill or be killed" outlook of the world. After regaining his original form from his battle with Frisk, he used all the souls to break the barrier. But since he had no soul, he was bound to turn back to the flower again. With the help of the six human souls and Frisk, he was able to gain a new golden color soul and return back to his mom and dad. After being reunited with his parents, Asriel helped his parents make amends with each other since neither of them wanted to be separated again.

As years went by, Asriel became less of a crybaby and trained with Undyne and his dad, alongside Frisk. Asriel is great with fire magic, just like his parents. With his golden soul, he may still have his Hyperdeath powers. The only one he seems to have is Star Blazing. Asriel is happy to spend time with his parents again, but even since coming back they have been known to be a bit... overprotective of him. But what do you expect after dying the first time. Asriel has gotten into playing the guitar and has formed a band. When he was a kid, girls would always think he was so adorable. Now that he's older, they think of him as a total hunk. Asriel's finds this difficult since he doesn't really know how to deal with girls. Asriel is very smart and was a straight A student in school thanks to his mom. Asriel is NOT a major fan of puns from Sans... or his mom... or Frisk. In fact, too much puns and he gets more annoyed than Papyrus does. He enjoys hanging out with Frisk and considers him his best friend. As prince of monsters, he helps keeps the peace between Humans and Monsters alongside Frisk.


	2. The Prologue

_Long Ago, Humans and Monsters ruled the world together. But then, war broke between the two races. The humans drove the monsters to Mt. Ebott and used a powerful magic spell to seal them away. But that was all in the past. Now, Humans and Monsters live happily together in peace once more. This was possible because of the efforts of not one, but two individuals. A young human, Frisk, the 8th fallen human and the savior of all monsters, and a young monster, Asriel, the prince of all monsters and the one who broke the barrier._

 _At first, the two would not face each other as friends, but enemies. Asriel absorbed six human souls and the souls of all the monsters on the underground to become the god of Hyperdeath. He used his power to attack Frisk will all he'd got. But Frisk didn't waver or let down. After a long battle, Asriel started to regain his feelings and he didn't want to fight anymore. Asriel told Frisk that he was sorry for all the things that he causes. Frisk forgave him. He didn't have any hate in his soul for Asriel. Asriel was happy to be forgiven. Then while he still had everyone's souls in his body, he uses their power to break the barrier._

 _Monsters could now go to the surface. But Asriel... Asriel could not. His soul was long gone and without a soul, he would just turn back to a flower. He told Frisk to just forget about him. But Frisk couldn't. His determination was too strong to give up on him. Frisk's determination was strong enough to call back the souls of the six fallen humans. After understanding Asriel's pain, they all decided to help him. With their combined powers and the help of Frisk, they were able to form a new soul for Asriel. A powerful soul that had a gold color. Asriel could now feel again and not worry about turning back to a flower. So Frisk toke Asriel with him to be reunited with his mom and dad. It was a joyful reunion between parents and child. It was like all of the pain they had for so many years just melted away. They all went to the surface together and felt a new hope for the world._

 _As time when by, things between humans and monsters have gotten better. It seems that everyone was finally in peace. As for Frisk and Asriel, the two grew from being friends, to having a bond as strong as two brothers. It seems that everything was perfect beyond reason. But peace... can sometimes only be a dream. It only takes one thing to change everything. So what will fate have in store for Frisk and Asriel? Will it be something good? Or something that they didn't expected at all?_


	3. Chapter 1

**Welp, it's finally time to get to the official first chapter of this story. Not gonna lie, I'm really excited to start this story. This first part is gonna be pretty basic. It's gonna be on how everyone's lives seem perfect. You know, to give the story good volume. The beginning of a story is always one of the most important parts. So let's get this started, shall we? Without further adieo, Goldentale.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Everything is golden: A perfectly good life?**

It was the middle of the day. The sun was shining bright and the birds were chirping. Outside of Mt. Ebott, a young man stood by the cliff side and stared at the horizon. He stood there looking at the trees, the clouds, and the city nearby. This young man was wearing a blue hoodie over a blue and red striped shirt. He also had a red scarf and long blue jeans. His hair was brown and between long and short. This boy was none other than Frisk. Since his adventure, he has grown from a boy to a strong young man.

"Look at everything." Frisk thought smiling. "It's like everything is just about perfect now. Humans and monsters are finally getting along again. It seem... like just yesterday humans and monsters were raging war with each other. But now, those days are over. Heh! I never thought me fallen to the underground would change my life for the better. Now I have great friends, a nice family, and best of all..."

Before he could finish his thought, someone shouted at him.

"FRIIIISSKKKK!" The person shouted.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Frisk screamed. "Jeez! Do you have to shout so loud?"

Frisk then turned around to see who it was. It was none other than Asriel. The young goat monster has now grown up to be a fine young man and around the same age as Asriel. He was wearing a purple vest and black pants. He had his arms crossed as he looked at Frisk.

"Come on. Are we done here?" Asriel asked Frisk. " Don't forget. We have to get groceries for mom."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." Frisk stated. "I'm just... reminiscing." Frisk then sat down near the cliffside. "Come on. Join me for a bit."

"Well... alright." Asriel said.

Asriel sat down next to Frisk as they both look at the horizon.

"Isn't it amazing on how things are now?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah. After everything, monsters are finally living on the surface once more." Asriel said.

"Who would have thought a guy like me, as a kid, would be able to save everyone?" Frisk said.

"Who would have thought a guy like me, would get another chance in life again?" Asriel said.

"Who would have thought all my best friends would be monsters?" Frisk said.

"Who would have thought my best friend would be a human, not once, but twice?" Asriel said. "Heh! I guess that just how the world works."

"Yeah. We all been through so much. But I'm glad it all worked out in the end." Frisk stated smiling. "Let's keep making this world better."

"Right." Asriel said pumping his fist. "Well, we should get going now. Mom won't be happy if she finds out we've been dilly-dallying."

"Right. Let's go!" Frisk said nodding.

Frisk and Asriel got up and head down the mountain. The two of them got into their blue and black convertable car and drove for a few minutes until they were at the grocery store. The boys were inside the store and toke one of the carts. Frisk was doing the pushing while Asriel was reading the list he got from Toriel.

"Let's see... corn, lettuce, carrots, edamone, green beans, milk, eggs, flour, butter, cinnamon, oh... and some herbs that dad wants to use for his tea blends." Asriel said.

"Okay. A lot of GREENS are on that list." Frisk stated. "You sure you're okay with that? I mean you use to be a green."

Frisk was referring to when Asriel was Flowey the flower. Asriel was not amused.

"Ah ha... ha ha.. Real funny, Frisk." Asriel said sarcastically. "Well, it not like I was a actual vegetable. Besides, it's not like either of us LIKE veggies. But you know how mom is if we don't eat healthy."

"Yeah. Sometimes she can be a bit sca..." Frisk said. But before he could finish, something caught his eyes.

He looked at his left and saw two cute looking girls. One girl was a human blonde girl and the other was a white bunny girl. They both look about the same age as they were. The two girls were staring at the two boys.

"Heeeeyyy! Check out those two girls, Azzy." Frisk said. "They're looking at all of us."

"Frisk... are you gonna..." Asriel asked but then get to finish.

Frisk decided to flirt with the two girls by giving them the "double finger gun". The girls responded by blushing and giggling. Asriel sighed.

"Annnddd he does." Asriel said shooking his head. "Come on, do you have to do this now...?"

It was too late, Frisk already was heading to the girls to talk to them.

"Hey ladies!" Frisk said in a flirtious matter. "My name's Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr. At your service."

"Frisk? As in the same Frisk who was the savior of all monsters?" The bunny girl asked.

"Also, the same Frisk that's also an ambassador?" The blonde girl asked.

"That's right. The one in the same." Frisk said smiling.

"Wow. That kinda means that you are kinda famous." The blonde girl asked.

"Yeah. But I don't really brag about it." Frisk said.

"Wait. You said your last name is Dreemurr, right?" The bunny girl asked.

"That's right." Frisk said nodding. "I took the name after they adopted me."

"Then... that means... you know Asriel Dreemurr?!" The bunny girl said looking a bit excited.

"Yep! He's my bro." Frisk said.

Then both of the girls both started to look super excited.

"Eeep! So you DO know Asriel." The blonde girl said. "That monster is the coolest."

"Son of Asgore and Toriel, Prince of Monsters, Lead guitarist and singer of Gods of Hyperdeath, he's the total package." The bunny girl said super happy. "Not to mention he's a totally hottie. Eeeek! Just thinking about him gets me flustered."

"You know, I'm a part of Gods of Hyperdeath too." Frisk thought. "But I guess the fans go for the one that was the actual god of Hyperdeath."

"Does that mean... he was the one with you earlier?" The bunny girl asked twiddling her fingers.

Frisk then had a sly smirk on his face.

"As a matter of fact, that was him." Frisk said pointing at Asriel with the cart. "Yo Azzy! Get over here for a sec."

Asriel didn't know why Frisk called him, but he still walked over there.

"You... called me, Frisk?" Asriel said.

The next thing you know, the two girls were quickly stood in front of Asriel.

"You're him! You're REALLY him!" The blonde girl said excited.

"Asriel Dreemur! As known as "Dreamy Jr."." The bunny girl said. "Wow! You're even more 'Dreamy' in person."

The comment made Asriel blush blight red.

"Dr...Dreamy Jr?" Asriel said blushing. "Uhh... thank you... I guess."

"Not only that, you're also in the Hot Monster "Top 18 at 18" list." The bunny girl said.

"Oh... yeah. I remember posing for that." Asriel admitted.

"I happen to bought the magazine, right here." The blonde girl said. She then showed Asriel his picture. In the picture, he was shirtless. Which... suprised him. "See? Here's you at #1."

"I'M NUMBER ONE?!" Asriel shouted. "Wait! WHY AM I SHIRTLESS?! I WAS NOT SHIRTLESS FOR THE PICTURE."

"Huh. Might have been photoshopped." Frisk stated. "But they pretty much nailed you."

"That's not the point, Frisk." Asriel said flustered. "Man, mom better not find out about this. She'll flip."

The next thing you know few other human and monster girls came and spotted Asriel as well.

"Hey! That's him!" A girl shouted.

"Asriel Dreemurr!" Another girl shouted.

"OMG!" Some other girl shouted.

Then all the girls started to crowd around Asriel.

"GAAAHHH! Ladies! Please!" Asriel pleaded.

This kind of thing always happen to Asriel. Appearently, he has some kind of... charm that make the ladies swoove over him. Frisk would usually just stand in the background smirking.

"Frisk, HELP!" Asriel shouted.

"Help you with what? You're look like you're having a great time." Frisk said giving Asriel a thumb's up.

"I must boop that snoot of yours." A girl said.

"NO! NOT MY SNOOT!" Asriel pleaded.

Pretty much every girl wanted to boop his snoot. Asriel wasn't fond of it. Let alone when more than one girl does it.

"HEEELLLPPP!" Asriel shouted. Frisk just stood there laughing it up.

A few minutes later, Frisk and Asriel had finish grocery shopping and were back in the car. Asriel was still driving, but was really red faced. Frisk just did some more laughing.

"Hehe... those girls REALLY liked you, Azzy." Frisk said. "I wish I had your charm."

"It's not MY fault." Asriel said still flustered. "I don't know how to deal with girls."

"Is it because of the fact you were a flower for a couple of years?" Frisk asked.

"That's... besides the point." Asriel said. "Dad says it's because of the "Dreemurr" Charm. It's one of the reasons mom married him, not once, but twice."

"Well you need charm like that to make someone like Toriel to forgive and forget." Frisk said. "I wish I had your charm."

"With the way you flirt with people, it's best you don't have it." Asriel stated.

"So I flirted with a few people." Frisk said.

"You flirt with nearly everyone." Asriel stated.

"Just... a few. Like, Papyrus, Undyne, a few other monsters, Alphys once, your mom..." Frisk went on.

Asriel then reacted pretty much how would you expect him to.

"WHAT?! YOU FLIRTED WITH MOM!" Asriel shouted in anger.

"Just that I time when I first met her." Frisk admitted.

"YOU SON OF A..." Asriel shouted out.

He then let go of the wheel to try to choke Frisk for telling him that. Yeah... it's not safe let go of the wheel while driving. So Frisk started to freak out.

"WHEEL! WHEEL! WHEEL!" Frisk shouted.

Realizing that the car was staring a bit out of control, Asriel decided not to choke Frisk and put his hands back on the wheel.

"*sigh*" Frisk and Asriel sighed.

"That was close." Frisk shouted.

"Fine. I'll kill you later." Asriel said still mad.

"Come on. It was only one time." Frisk said. "Besides, I started flirting with only people my age now. Most of the time."

"I still question you." Asriel said.

"Said the guy who often gets his snoot booped." Frisk said.

"Hey! I am NOT a fan of it." Asriel said red faced. "Is it like some... obsession that people have? It was even worser when I was a kid."

Frisk shrugged at Asriel's question. Then he decided to boop is snoot. Asriel reacted as expected.

"FRISK!" Asriel shouted.

Frisk was on his phone typing something.

"#BoopTheSnoot. That trend of yours is still trending pretty well." Frisk said smiling.

"Uggghhh! I still don't get people." Asriel said flustered.

"Just deal with it." Frisk said.

Asriel was quiet for a second. But then he spoke out.

"Hey, Frisk? Are you sure everything is okay with mom and dad now?" Asriel asked.

"Bro, we been throught this over and over again." Frisk said. "They have you back now. Neither of them wanted to be separated from you again. Both Asgore and Toriel admitted their mistakes and forgave each other. They even got remarried. They wanted to start over. All of that, because they have you back. Well... also... there was... that day."

"Please... don't remind me." Asriel said.

The day that Frisk was referring to happened three months after monsters were free to live the surface again. Let's flashback to that day, shall we? It was near the evening of the day in their house. Frisk was in a fuss while Asriel was trying to calm him down.

"Frisk, you don't have to do this me. It's fine." Asriel told him.

"No it's not." Frisk stated looking a bit angry. "Listen, I like your mom... and I like your dad. I think they are both great people. Now that they have you back, it's the perfect reason for them to work things out after all these years."

"It's okay. I... don't mind if mom and dad don't get back together." Asriel said look a bit sad.

"That sadness in your eyes says otherwise." Frisk said. "I'm not gonna let the pieces of your family stay broken. I'm determined to fix it. That's why I'm going to talk to Toriel right now."

Frisk then walk to Toriel's room and knock on her door.

"Toriel? Toriel? Are you in there?" Frisk shouted outside the door.

"Ju... Just a moment, my child." Toriel said from her room in a bit of a panic tone.

"This will just take a second." Frisk said before opening the door. "Listen Toriel. This is about Asgore. I know how you are with him, but I really think for Asriel's sake, the two of you should at least..."

Before he could say anything else, his eye were shocked with what he saw. It was Toriel... on her bed... under her covers... with Asgore. Toriel was in bed with Asgore. Frisk just froze.

"Ah...Ah..." Frisk couldn't even come up with the right words.

"Uh... howdy... Frisk." Asgore said awkwardly trying to lighten the mood.

"My child! This isn't what it looks like." Toriel said trying to come up with an excuse.

"Really? Cause this... this could ONLY be what it looks like." Frisk stated. "But at least this saves me the trouble of asking you two to reconcile. A little more than I expected."

Asgore and Toriel faces turned red and slightly tried to laugh things off. Next thing that happen, Asriel went into the room.

"Frisk. I thought about it and I should be the one to do this." Asriel said. "Mom! I think you and dad should..."

Before Asriel could finish his sentence, he noticed his mom and dad in the same bad. Yet Asriel didn't really seem... surprised.

"Oh! Dad! Howdy!" Asriel said. "I didn't expect to see you here with mom."

"Umm... hey son." Asgore said.

"Why are you two in bed together? Not that I'm happy to see both of you here, it's a little early for bed." Asriel said.

Frisk felt dumbfounded with what Asriel just said.

"Asriel, do you not get what's going on here?" Frisk asked.

"What do you mean?" Asriel said looking confused.

Clearly by the look on his face, Asriel hasn't had "The Talk" yet. Let's end the flashback here.

"The next day, dad gave me "The Talk". All my innocents was lost that day." Asriel said looking ill.

"Yeeeeeaaahhhhh... they haven't DONE it in a LOOOOOOONGGGG time." Frisk said. "So, other than, what more do you need?" Frisk asked.

"I know. It's just... I was the main cause of all that." Asriel said. "My family was broken and I feared that it would never be fixed again. I still feel that it's only a dream."

"Asriel. Let me tell you. None of this is a dream." Frisk said. "Your mom has a good soul. Your dad has a good soul. It... didn't seem right to me that one mistake caused so much pain for all of you. That's why I helped each of you. I just didn't want to see a family broken when it could be whole again. I'm happy for all of you and I'll make sure nothing breaks your family ever again."

"Thanks Frisk. I still owe you so much." Asriel said. "Also remember, you're part of my family too after all."

"Right. Glad to be a part of it." Frisk said smiling.

After some time of driving, Frisk and Asriel finally made it home, a nice big white house in the suburbs. There were a few golden flower surrounding the house, since they were the family's favorite flowers. Outside doing yard work was none other than Asgore. The king of all monsters. But these days, he only focuses on gardening. He still looked good for his age. Has about one or two grey hairs now, but still looked the same and was wearing a pink shirt with white flowers. Asgore was currently humming cutting some of the hedges. Asriel and Frisk got out the car to greet their dad.

"Hey dad." Asriel said.

"Hey Mr. Dad guy." Frisk said. Frisk liked calling Asgore, Mr. Dad Guy.

"Howdy boys!" Asgore said. "l see you got the groceries."

"Yeah! We even got enough stuff for mom to make us her famous Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie." Asriel stated.

"Hearing that already fills me with excitement." Asgore said smiling.

"So, you're doing yard work?" Frisk asked. "Seems that you do this everyday."

"Of course. As a expert garderner, I take my work serious." Asgore said. "Besides..." Asgore then called Frisk and Asriel to get a little closer to him. "Your mother likes seeing me work hard."

Frisk and Asriel then look at the window of their house. They happen to see Toriel standing inside the house looking out the window. They slowly wave at her. Feeling embarrassed, Toriel hid. Not that they didn't already see her.

"Ho ho ho! Isn't she the sweetest?" Asgore said laughing.

"Ah ha ha..." Frisk and Asriel laugh awkwardly.

"Just don't screw things up again." Frisk stated. "You can't have me and Azzy always saving your fuzzy tail, Pops."

"You're too right, Frisk." Asgore said laughing a bit more.

Before Frisk and Asriel went inside the house, they were greeted by one of their neighbors. A certain tall skeleton where a red scarf. It was Papyrus, the hard working skeleton and the younger brother of Sans (even if it doesn't seem that way). Papyrus and Sans were actually the Dreemurrs next door neighbors.

"Greetings Frisk the Human and Prince Asriel." Papyrus said cheery.

"Hey, Papyrus." Frisk said.

"Howdy, Papy." Asriel said. "But you know you can just call us Frisk and Asriel. No need to be formal."

"I disagree." Papyrus said. "A skeleton like myself, always show others great respect."

"Is Sans with you?" Frisk asked.

"I don't know where that lazybones is?" Papyrus said. "He's might be at that grease trap, Grillby's. So, what do you two have in the bags?"

"Just some stuff for mom to cook for dinner tonight." Frisk said.

"Ah, cooking! Perhaps the Great Papyrus should come over and fix you some of his gourmet spaghetti?" Papyrus asked.

Hearing that, Frisk and Asriel shudder at the thought. Papyrus cooking... hasn't gotten any better after all these years.

"Uh... that's... nice of you to offer..." Frisk said looking ill.

"... but it's fine. Mom already planned what she wanted to make for dinner." Asriel said.

"If you say so." Papyrus said. "Some other time then."

"Yeah. Well we'll going in." Frisk said. "See ya, Papyrus."

"See ya, Papy." Asriel said.

"Bye friends." Papyrus said.

Frisk and Asriel open the door to their house and went inside their home.

"I'm surprise after all these years on the surface, his cooking hasn't got any better." Frisk said.

"You think he would at least make something that ISN'T spaghetti related." Asriel said. Then he shouted out to call Toriel. "Mom, we're home. Not that you don't already know that."

"I'm in the kitchen, my children." Toriel shouted.

"I'll take the groceries to her." Frisk said taking all the bags.

"Okay." Asriel said.

As Frisk when into the kitchen with the grocery bags, Asriel looked at their houses fireplace. On top of it, were several photos of his family and friends with their life on the surface. Some included their first day one the surface with everyone one on the picture. A picture of Asriel on his birthday with Frisk, Toriel, and Asgore on it as well. A picture of Asgore and Toriel second marriage with Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, and Frisk and Asriel as well. Then there were several photo of Asriel and Frisk together smiling. Another picture was of Frisk and Asriel when they graduated from High School. Everyone was in that picture as well. The one that Asriel was looking at particularly was a picture taken one year after all the monsters came back to the surface. He started to flashback at the moment the picture was token. It was Frisk, Asriel, Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, and Alphys all at the park. Asriel was the one taking the picture, setting up the camera on the stand, setting the timer and making sure everyone was well for the picture.

"Okay. Is everyone ready?" Asriel shouted happily. The second he shouted that out, he notice that his parents were nuzzling each other. "Mom! Dad! Can you not do that now?"

"Oh. Sorry son." Asgore said scratching his head.

"What? You should be happy to see your father and I are together again." Toriel said smiling.

"Yeah... well last time I check, Chara and I were always embarrassed when you two nuzzled in public." Asriel stated. "It's still like that."

Asgore and Toriel then stopped and took a few step back and stood for the photo. Asriel then noticed Papyrus starting to do multiple poses.

"Umm... Papyrus? What's with the posing?" Asriel asked.

"I'm trying to figure out which pose would be the greatest pose for myself." Papyrus said.

"How about just standing?" Asriel said. "You don't want to fall or something when the picture is taken."

"Seems a little boring, but... okay Prince Asriel." Papyrus said standing straight.

"Good. Now..." Asriel said. Asriel then noticed Sans was drinking a bottle a ketchup. "Sans, can you not drink that bottle of ketchup right now?"

"Sorry. I was thristy." Sans stated.

"It's ketchup. It's a condiment. Not a drink." Asriel stated with a straight face.

"Come on. It's been a while. I just wanted to 'ketch-up'." Sans said making a pun. Toriel was the only one who laughted at the pun.

"Don't get 'saucy' with me, Sans." Asriel said.

Sans, Toriel, and Frisk all giggled from Asriel's play on words.

"Good one, kid." Sans said.

"I swear, I didn't mean to." Asriel said with a straight face.

Getting ready to take the picture again, Asriel noticed Undyne holding out a spear and trying to pose even more dramatic then Papyrus.

"Undyne! What's with the spear?" Asriel said.

"I wanted to look cool for the picture." Undyne said still holding the spear.

"Undyne. Put the spear away." Asriel said to her.

"Fine. Jeez! You're no fun, Azzy." Undyne said while putting away her spear.

"Okay. Now Alphys, can you get a little closer." Asriel asked. "You're hardly in the shot."

"O...oh! Okay." Alphys said. She then took a few steps closer to Undyne.

"Perfect. Right near Undyne." Asriel said.

"Y... yeah. Right near Undyne." Alphys said blushing a little.

"Okay. I think we're ready." Asriel said. "Now I need to set the timer and..."

"Umm... Asriel?" Frisk spoke out.

"What is it, Frisk?" Asriel asked.

"Did you remember to take off the lens cap?" Frisk said.

"Whaaaat? Of course I did." Asriel said pridefully. "I'm not an idoit."

"Well did you?" Frisk asked wanting him to make sure he checked.

A little worried, Asriel check the camera and it turns out he DID had the lens cap on. He quickly took it off.

"Okay. NOW it's off." Asriel said.

"You're welcome." Frisk said with a smirk.

Asriel then set the timer to 10 seconds and join the others for the picture. He stood next to Frisk for the picture. Frisk put his arm on his shoulder.

"Okay. Now everyone say "Happy 1 year!" Asriel shouted to the others.

"HAPPY 1 YEAR!" Everyone shouted smiling.

The picture was token and ended the flashback. Asriel then put the photo back on the shelf. He then walked to the kitchen seeing Frisk helping Toriel with the groceries. Toriel look the same as ever. She still wore the robes that she usually wears. Well except that she started to have a few wrinkles around her eyes now. She also seem to start wear her glasses more. She may have gotten a little older, but she is still as caring and loving as ever.

"Hey mom." Asriel said. "Do you guys still need help with the grocery?"

"I think I'm fine here." Toriel said. "Frisk helped me with just about everything I needed. I should be able to make an excellent dinner for tonight."

"And maybe... make that butterscotch-cinnamon pie we all love so much?" Frisk asked.

"You know, if you can?" Asriel said.

"Hehe!" Toriel giggled. "Very well, my children. I shall make a pie."

"Alright!" Frisk and Asriel said excited.

"Oh. Also mom... you don't have to call us your 'children' all the time." Asriel stated. "We're both 18 now."

"Yeah! No longer kids, but young man." Frisk said proudly.

"Whether you're young man or senior citizens, you two will always be my children." Toriel said smiling.

"We're not THAT old." Frisk and Asriel stated.

"Besides, you and dad are closer to 'senior citizens' then me and Frisk are." Asriel said.

"I suppose you're right. I know I haven't gotten any younger. Even though you haven't age much until now, Asriel." Toriel said while tilting her glasses.

Frisk then walked over to whisper something to Asriel.

"I never asked. How old ARE your parents?" Frisk whispered.

"I... don't know. I never really knew." Asriel whispered. "I know my race of monsters ages slower then most, but that doesn't mean we can live past 200. I'm assuming mom and dad are at least in their 60s or... 70s... or 80s. Maybe."

"Huh. That seems about right." Frisk whispered back. "Maybe..."

"What are you two whispering about?" Toriel asked the two boys.

"Nothing." Frisk and Asriel said turning their head.

"Well, be sure to wash up. Dinner will be ready soon." Toriel said.

"Yes ma'am." Frisk and Asriel said.

So after Toriel finish cooking, she serves the food on the table in the dining room. Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel all sat together on the table like one happy family. Ever since Asriel came back, they have done this very often. On their plates were light steak fillets with mashed potatos, green beans and some corn. By their plates was a slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie. They were doing their usual thing at the table. Talk and eating like usual.

"So, did anything happen with you boys?" Asgore asked. Frisk smirked and started to chuckle.

"It happened again." Frisk said. "Girls were all over Asriel at the grocery store."

"Fr...FRISK!" Asriel shouted with a red face. "You don't have to tell them THAT."

"Ah. That's the 'Dreemurr' charm again, my son." Asgore said. "Us Dreemurrs have always been irresistable to the ladies."

"Is that so?" Toriel said unamused. "Then perhaps you should find another woman to be yours, Dreemurr."

"Gah!" Asgore said scared.

"Uh oh!" Frisk and Asriel said worried.

"No. I sorry, Tori. I didn't mean it like that." Asgore said. "You know you're the ONLY woman for me, in this life or any other. Please forgive me."

Asgore then started to hold his wife and started nuzzling her neck. It didn't take long for it to work on Toriel and make her forgive him.

"Very well. Just this once, I'll forgive you again... Gorey." Toriel said smiling.

"Thank you, Tori." Asgore said.

Then after that, the two started to nuzzle each other just like they use to. It was clear that they were back to being that couple. Frisk and Asriel, like most kids, found their parents mushiness to be... awkward.

"Ugggghhhh..." Frisk and Asriel said disturbed looking away.

"Asriel, if you are still worried about things between your parents, DON'T." Frisk whispered to Asriel.

"Dearly noted." Asriel whispered back to Frisk.

Asgore and Toriel stopped their nuzzling, not wanting to embarrass their kids on the dinner table.

"I suppose... it's fine that you have 'some' of your father's charm, Asriel." Toriel said. "I just hope that you can find a nice girl someday. A real nice girl."

"Mom..." Asriel said looking red faced.

"A real nice girl, that you would like to marry one day." Toriel continued.

"Marry?!" Asriel said shocked.

"I... think you are getting a little ahead of yourself, mom." Frisk said laughing a bit.

"Sorry. You're right. You just really need to find a nice girl one day... in the near future." Toriel said and continued on. "And... possibly have one or five kids of your own."

"KIDS!?" Asriel shouted.

"And there is it." Frisk said. "The one thing that she just HAD to say."

"Sorry. It seems that your mother is ready to have grandkids." Asgore stated.

"Mom! I know I should be a older age, but I STILL pretty young to be worrying about that stuff." Asriel said frantic.

"Right. Sorry. Got a bit carried away." Toriel said blushing a bit.

"It's... gonna be hard to bring another kid in THIS family." Frisk thought while sipping from his teacup.

"So Frisk, Asriel, have you boys decided what you wanted to do in your future?" Toriel asked. "You boys did graduate from High School. So what do you boys want to do now?"

"Ummmm..." Frisk and Asriel said.

See, here the thing. When their were younger, Frisk talked to Asriel about wanting to see more of the world. Frisk suggested that when the two of them get older, around the age of 18, they should travel around the world for a year. Frisk told Asriel that HE had to be the one to tell them. Asriel agreed. But the main problem was... Toriel and Asgore. Since coming back, Asriel's parents have been extremely overprotective with him. But after dying the first time, it's what you would expect. They would leave him 20 messages on his phone if he didn't call within 5 minutes. They do the same with Frisk, but it's a little bit more with Asriel. So Asriel knew leaving them would be... hard.

"Asriel... now's the time to tell them." Frisk whispered to Asriel.

"Umm.. actually mom... I... I mean, WE... were thinking..." Asriel said.

"You boys are 18 now." Toriel said. "So you two are the right age for college. The two of you always had splendid grades in school. Finding a good college to accept you two would be easy." Then Toriel started to look concern. "Then again, it would be hard for me if you boys decide to go to a faraway college. I don't know if I could bear it."

Hearing that, Asriel started to have a quaking feeling in his stomach.

"Uhhhh..." Asriel said looking ill.

"Stay strong man." Frisk whispered to Asriel.

"Easy for you to say." Asriel whispered back to Frisk.

"Asriel, is something wrong?" Toriel asked. "You look ill."

"I'm fine." Asriel said still looking ill.

"You sure? We don't want you to be sick." Asgore said concern.

"You don't have a fever or anything, do you?" Toriel asked. "If you are feeling sick in ANY way, let us know right now."

Here is that overprotectiveness that Asgore and Toriel were famous for.

"Mom. Dad. Believe me." Asriel said. "I am 100% okay. If I do feel even a little sick, then you two will be the first to know. I promise you."

"Okay." Asgore said.

"If you say you are find, we believe you, my child." Toriel said.

"Thank you." Asriel said.

"But why do you look like that?" Toriel asked.

"It's just that well... me and Frisk... I mean... Frisk and I..." Asriel continued on. "The two of us... haven't decided what to do yet."

Frisk then facepalmed himself. Asriel said the wrong thing.

"Oh? Is that all?" Asgore said. "Well, don't worry about it. You two have plenty of time to think about things."

"Yeah. Thanks..." Asriel said. He then looked at Frisk, who just shoke his head at him.

"Yeah... thanks." Frisk said looking disappointed at Asriel.

"By that way... Frisk, remember that you have a meeting with some of the ambassadors and prime ministers of the world to talk about more equalities for Humans and Monsters tomorrow." Asgore said.

"Ugggghhh... another meeting." Frisk said laying his head down on the table looking bored. "You know, when I agreed to be the ambassador to monsters, I didn't think it would be so boring all the time."

"Well it wasn't gonna be all donuts and coffee breaks." Asriel said. "Besides, you do a great job as ambassador. I'll even come with you this time for support."

"If you really want to." Frisk said.

"Oh. Asriel!" Toriel said. "I'm sure that you would be happy to know, I finally finishing redoing your robes."

Toriel then got out of her chair and then got out Asriel's new robes. They were very much like his old Hyperdeath robes, but a little different. They were black colored with the family emblem on it. But instead of just a one big robe from up to down, The bottem design was white pants. The long collar design was still there.

"Ta-dah!" Toriel said cheerily.

"Wow! Those look awesome." Asriel said liking the design. "Thanks mom!"

"Just don't go "Hyperdeathing" people in that thing." Frisk said smirking.

"Ha. Ha. Really funny." Asriel said sarcasically.

The whole family then decided to laugh a bit as well.

"Seriously. All of our lives pretty crazy." Asriel said.

"Yeah. If our lives were any crazier, we would be in our own sitcom." Frisk said. Then he started to ponder about the idea. "You know, I think our lives... could be a sitcom."

"Oh god. Are you serious?" Asriel said looking at Frisk.

"Think about it." Frisk said. "Me, the fun loving and cool and lovable human, who wants to be friends with everyone. Mom, the super caring, yet overbearing type."

"Overbearing?" Toriel said concerned.

"Dad, the strong and kind guy, who is offend in the dog house with his wife." Frisk said.

"Hey! Tori and I work things out." Asgore said. "Most of them..." Asgore whispered to himself.

"Lastily, Asriel, the cool and awesome brother." Frisk said.

"Aww! Thanks for saying th..." Asriel said before Frisk finished.

"That and he was also a flower." Frisk said with a smirk.

"Do you have to keep bringing that up?" Asriel said annoyed.

"Sorry." Frisk said. "Hey, I got a question?"

"What is it?" Asriel asked.

"Since Toriel and Asgore, uh... mom and dad are your mom and dad, when you were are flower, does that make you a... 'son-flower'?" Frisk said making a pun.

Toriel began to very giggle very hardly and Asgore did some jolly laughing. Asriel on the other hand, was not amused.

"Seriously Frisk?" Asriel said with a straight face.

"What? You "goat" to admit that was funny." Frisk said making another pun.

"Heeheeheehee!" Toriel said laughing some more.

"Frisk! No more puns!" Asriel said starting to look mad.

"Are you 'kid-ding' me?" Frisk said making another goat pun.

"Grrrrr..." Asriel growled.

"Fine. Fine." Frisk said.

The group then when back to eating dinner.

"Jeez! It's not like my puns were that baaaaaaaaaa-ad." Frisk said making one more goat pun.

Toriel burst into laughter as usual. Asriel just put his fork down and got out of his chair.

"I'm out!" Asriel shouted.

He then left the dinner table... for four seconds. He then went back to get his slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie.

"I'm taking my pie with me." Asriel said.

Asriel then left to go to his room.

"Ha ha! No! Wait! Asriel! Come back!" Frisk said trying to hold back his laughter.

"Nope! Nope! I'm done!" Asriel said still mad and closing the door to his room.

"Sometimes, I just don't think he can take a joke." Frisk said shrugging.

"Frisk dear, I think you should go check on him." Toriel said.

"Nah! I think he's fine. Besides, I can just spend some more time hanging out with you two." Frisk said.

"Hmm... if you wish." Asgore said before smiling and putting his arm around Toriel. "We can all just stay here and talk about how much we love each other?"

Asgore and Toriel then started to nuzzle each other again. Frisk admittely knew he HAD to leave that table.

"Gaaahhh! I'm out!" Frisk shouted.

He then left the dinner table... for four seconds... just like Asriel. He then went back to get his slice of Butterscotch-Cinnamon pie as well.

"I'm taking my pie with me." Frisk said.

Frisk then left to go to his and Asriel's room. Leaving Asgore and Toriel to be the only two at the dinner table.

"Well... just the two of us here, Tori." Asgore said.

"Yes. Whatever shall the two of us do?" Toriel said in a teasing tone.

"I could always make us another cup of tea and the two of us could... do some more... reconciling?" Asgore said.

"Nice try. But you're gonna be sleeping on the couch tonight." Toriel said still a little mad at him.

"So is that a no?" Asgore said in a flirtious matter.

"Heeheehee! *snort*" Toriel laughed. "Gorey, you are so intolerable."

"I just can help myself around you." Asgore said to his wife.

Clearly, everything was good between those two again. While Asgore and Toriel were handling their business, Frisk was knocking on the door of his room while holding his pie. The door was locked, so he was still waiting for Asriel to open it.

"Azzy! Open up." Frisk said.

"No way! Not after all those puns." Asriel said inside the room.

"Come on, man. Mom and Dad are in Tori n Gorey mush mode." Frisk pleaded.

Hearing that, Asriel quickly open the door for him.

"Please come in." Asriel said. "No kid needs to see their parents all lovey dovey."

"Thank you." Frisk said.

Frisk then went into their room. Frisk and Asriel's room was pretty cool. The walls were dark blue with several rock band posters and a poster of star constellations. For their two beds, one bed was light blue with stripes and the other was dark blue with stars on it. Their was a desk were a few books, a lamp, and a labtop was place. Also, on the corner of their room was a guitar, a bass, and some amps. Last, was a black small Flat-Screen on their wall. Frisk and Asriel room was pretty cool and to their liking. Asriel had already finish his pie, while Frisk decided to finish his.

"By the way, what gives?" Frisk said. "Why didn't you tell them?

"I'm sorry. It's just so... hard." Asriel said. "You heard mom, she couldn't bear it if we left."

"Look. I get it. I feel the same way." Frisk said. "But we can't really stay with them forever. We have to go out and see the world with our own two eyes. New places. New people. Besides, it's only gonna be a year."

"Still, you know how they can be." Asriel said. "When I first came back to them, they barely wanted to let go of me. It didn't help me when I got older. First birthday back, they cried halfway throught the whole party. When I finally got my horns, mom and dad wouldn't stop crying for joy. They even got the camera and recorded me the entire day. Then... there was prom. When you came down in your tux, mom and dad were happy enough. But when I came down in my tux, they broke down and cried sooo much, I didn't think I wanted to go anymore."

"That is what happens when you die the first time." Frisk said.

"I'll try to avoid dying again then." Asriel said. "I tell them sooner or later. Just not now."

"Fine. Telling them can wait... for now." Frisk said.

Frisk then finished the rest of his pie.

"So, do we have to go to this meeting tomorrow?" Frisk asked.

"Yes. It's important if we want to keep things 100 percent with humans and monsters." Asriel said. "Anything to prevent another war."

"Right. We don't want another one of those." Frisk said.

Asriel then turned on his labtop to use it for a bit.

"Gonna check out your Uppernet profile?" Frisk said. The Undernet social site now changed it's names since monsters now live on the surface now. Humans go on it too now. "I still got over 200,000 followers."

"No. That's not what I'm doing." Asriel said. "By the way, I got 210,000 followers." Asriel said smirking pridefully. "I'm just checking some news."

"Oh. Well that's boring." Frisk said.

"Come on, dude. Some news is actually pretty... woah!" Asriel said sounding surprised.

"What's wrong?" Frisk said a little surprised.

"Look at this." Asriel said.

"Dude, if it's one of those ads that tells you to how to enlarge you horns, I'm telling you to right now, you're never gonna get horns as big as Mr. Dad Guy's." Frisk stated.

"Hey! That stuff actually works. My horns have never been any better or longer." Asriel said. "But that's not what I'm calling you for."

"Then what?" Frisk said walking to Asriel.

"One of the ambassadors, Howard Granest, just died about a week ago." Asriel said.

"Wait, WHAT?" Frisk said shocked.

"They said that he was murdered." Asriel said.

"Murdered? So, someone killed him." Frisk said.

"Seems that way. Look at this stuff about him." Asriel said pointing at the screen. "Turns out the guy wasn't really liked. They said that he was always against monsters living with humans on the surface."

"I knew that they were still people like that, but still..." Frisk said. "You don't think a monster killed him?"

"It seems that he was not only hated by monsters, but some humans as well." Asriel said reading more. "Most people are actually glad he's dead now. But... according to this information, the person who killed Granest is most likely... human."

"So it's... human on human killing?" Frisk said.

"Seems that way." Asriel said. "All the evidence says that it was a human. But no clue who it was."

"Hmm..." Frisk said. "Well, I get why people hated him, but he didn't deserve to die."

"I agree." Asriel said. "Okay, I'm think we're done reading this."

Asriel then closed his labtop.

"Even if we are short one person, we still have to go to the meeting." Asriel told Frisk. "So have you thought about what you are gonna say?"

"Meh. I'm just gonna wing it." Frisk said shrugging. "Like I always do."

"Ha Ha! That sounds like you." Asriel said smiling.

"Well, we better rest up then." Frisk said. "Right after some gaming, of course."

"Right." Asriel said confidently. "I'll beat you this time."

"Dream on, Dreemurr." Frisk said with a smirk.

Not worried about things, Frisk and Asriel turned on their TV, turned on their game system, grabbed their controllers, and started gaming away. But little did they know, outside of their house was wearing a black hoodie and watching the two of them. The person was average height and their hood was up and covering their face. So you couldn't tell who it was.

"Guess it's getting close to that time, huh?" The figure said. "I'll see you soon... Asriel and Frisk."

The figure then walks away. Going to who knows where. But the question was, who was this figure and what did they want with Frisk and Asriel?

 **End of Chapter 1**


	4. Chapter 2

**DHHW: Wassup everyone. Before we get to the next chapter. It's Q &A time. Also here to answer some questions about this fanfic are the stars, Frisk and Asriel.**

 **Frisk: Hey readers!**

 **Asriel: Howdy!**

 **DHHW: See, I decided every couple of chapters, Frisk, Asriel, and myself will answer any good questions that the readers might have.**

 **Frisk: You know, questions that people want to know about this story.**

 **Asriel: So ask away. If it's good, we'll might answer it.**

 **DHHW: Now, let's give the readers three possible question they would most likely ask.**

 **Q: What's the title Goldentale about?**

 **DHHW: The title implies to three different things. The first implies to everyone's life being happy and nearly perfect. Monsters have gotten along with humans, the Dreemurr family is back together and everyone at peace.**

 **Asriel: The second thing is that it applies to my golden color soul. The soul I got from the combined power of the six fallen humans and Frisk. My soul is one of a kind, after all.**

 **Frisk: The third thing is the golden flowers. Everyone's played the game, ju,l right? I mean there all over the place.**

 **Q: So, Frisk is a boy in this story?**

 **Frisk: Yeah. I have a Y chromosome for this story. DHHW wanted Asriel and I to be like brothers for this story. But he doesn't mind a female or gender neutral Frisk. If it wasn't for the male and brother thing, DHHW would have made me a female and ship me with Azzy.**

 **Asriel: Wait, WHAT!?**

 **Frisk: Haven't you not seen some the fics here on this site where I'm a girl? The two of us shipped together is actually very common.**

 **Asriel: I... guess I'm okay with that. I mean, you don't think of me in a shipping way, right Frisk?**

 **Frisk: (looks up and down at Asriel) If I didn't think of you as a brother or sticked with mostly flirting with girls now then I...**

 **Asriel: NEXT QUESTION!**

 **Q: So Asgore and Toriel are back together?**

 **Asriel: Yes and I'm very happy about it. It took a bit work, but I was able to take the broken pieces of my family and put them back together. With some help from Frisk.**

 **Frisk: I always felt that the Dreemurrs were once this perfect family. So I wanted to be a part of it. Sure they all had their problems, but I wanted to fix them.**

 **Asriel: Yeah. Mom, Dad, and I all made some mistakes. Dad ordering the fallen humans to be killed, Mom hiding in the Ruins and doing nothing, and me when I was Flowey. But we all were able to pull through all of that. Now we're back to the happy family we always been.**

 **Frisk: And I'm happy to be a part of that family.**

 **Asriel: However, as happy as I am that mom and dad are back together... it's seem like they turn back into... THAT couple.**

 **Frisk: You know. The couple that gets all lovey-dovey every chance they get. Like none of the stuff that happen before never even happen. I mean it's great and all, and their happy, but... uhhh...**

 **Asriel: As their kids... it can be a bit...**

 **Frisk and Asriel: Embarrassing.**

 **Asriel: But that's the case for most kids and parents anyway, right?**

 **DHHW: Okay guys. I think that's enough questions for now. We'll try to answer more in future chapters.**

 **Frisk and Asriel: Okay.**

 **DHHW: Now that we are done with the Q &A, let's get to it. Here's chapter 2 of Goldentale.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Murder on the streets: The shadow figure strikes.**

Today, there was a meeting with world leaders, prime ministers, councilmen and ambassadors to talk more about equality for humans and monsters. Everyone was sitting on this long table. All of them were adult human males wearing suits and ties. Frisk was wearing purple robes similar to Toriel's, but with some gold tassos around his neck. Asriel was standing beside Frisk wearing his new robes. Everyone had a serious look on their face. This included Frisk. Frisk may still be young, but Asgore didn't made him ambassador for nothing. Frisk always takes his job serious and has always looked out for the monsters.

"It's been about a few years since monsters came back to the surface. But things are still difficult for them." Frisk said looking serious. "There are still places in the world that monsters can't go to yet and places that they aren't treated equal to us humans. It's understandable that some humans have had... issues with the monsters at first. I mean they all just popped out of nowhere, but they all have suffered enough. Nowadays, monsters and humans have started to live together, going to school together, and even dating each other. It's very clear that many humans aren't superfical as others."

"Indeed." Said one of the men. "Monsters have even helped us in many ways with the development for the world with their magic. Hospitals now have the best healers and have minimized the death rates."

"Not only that, they even helped us advanced our technology even further in such a short time." Another man said. "It's very clear that working together, humans and monsters can make this world ever greater."

"I see you guys all agree with me." Frisk said. "That's why I think it's time to break all the chains."

"I wouldn't go so far to say that." A slightly overweight man in a brown suit and black hair said. "Sure, monsters have been known to cause trouble for us humans every now and then."

"True. I'll admit they are SOME bad monsters." Frisk said. "But the same can be said for us humans. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yes... well..." The overweight man said.

"Besides, humans are said to have stronger souls then monsters. It's not like they could do us real harm compared to what we could do." Frisk stated.

"Hmpt! So you admit humans are stronger than monsters?" The man asked.

"Only because of our souls." Frisk said.

"In that case, why should humans and monsters be treated equally? It's clear that humans are superial to monsters." The man said.

Hearing that, Asriel was starting to get mad, but Frisk holded Asriel back and told him to calm down. Asriel toke a deep breathe and was calm now.

"...Gordan Clarson, right?" Frisk asked the man.

"Yes? That is my name." The man stated.

"You've heard about me, right?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah. You're the reason why monsters are here in the first place." Clarson said in a angry tone.

"If you mean help them after their suffering after all those years stuck in the underground, then yes." Frisk said. "That's what I did."

"Well your actions have cause many problems." Clarson said. " Laws are changing constantly and job rates are at an all-time low because of monsters needing jobs."

"Monsters need to make a living, just like us humans." Frisk said. "So it's only fair that we change a few things for them."

"If you asked me, they all were doing fine on the underground, were they not?" Clarson said.

Frisk was silent and had his a really serious look on his face. But he knew just want to say. He knew some stuff about Clarson that he didn't think he knew.

"So, you think monsters should go back to the underground? Is that why you had all those secret plans to put up a new barrier sealing the monsters again?" Frisk said in a serious tone. Clarson was now shocked. He was surprised that Frisk knew his plans. "Did you really think no one would discover your plans? Sure I bet it was really for in case the monsters that rebel against the humans. That would be understandable. However, if you are gonna do that for the monsters than it's only fair to do the same to the humans."

"Wh...what?" Clarson said shocked.

"What? Haven't you hear the old saying, 'A eye for a eye.'?" Frisk asked. Frisk now did something that he rarely does. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be a scarlet red color. "See the monster beside me? That's Asriel. He's the prince of monsters, as well as the son of the king and queen, who I consider my mother and father as well. Believe it or not, long ago, Asriel died by the hands of humans."

Clarson was well as the other man on the table were shocked to hear that.

"Even if it was just a misunderstanding, it cause pain to so many monsters. Including his parents." Frisk said seriously. "It cause them to break apart and for them to make poor choices. Now you are telling me you want to put them back to the underground to suffer again?! Are you really that soulless?"

Clarson was start to sweat bullets. Asriel then decided to speak.

"You know... you are pretty lucky that this hasn't made it to the public yet." Asriel said before having a serious look on his face. "But... if it ever did, boy I don't what to know what could happen. If my mom and dad, the king and queen ever found out about this... neither of them would be too happy. Not to mention some of the monsters and humans. Just the thought about the chaos you might cause because of that is... unbearable."

"You all heard him." Frisk said everyone. "So I'll ask you... is it REALLY wise to continue with your plans to reseal monsters again? Cause I will tell you right now, it would be very unwise to do so."

The room was completely silent. Looking at the seriousiness in Frisk's eye made Clarson fear for his life. It was hard to believe that a middle age man was afraid of an someone who could still be considered as a kid. Not wanting any of the things that Frisk and Asriel said to come true, he quickly got out his laptop from under the table and quickly deleted any files that he had on sealing monsters again. After he was finished, he showed Frisk that he deleted all the files.

"T... T... There! I deleted everything." Clarson said shaking like crazy. "No more plans on a new barrier or... sealing all monsters away. H... H... happy?"

Frisk then when back to having his eyes mostly close and having a happy go lucky expression on his face.

"Very. Thank you for understanding." Frisk said happy. "Okay, I think we are done here. Final words, Humans... Monsters... equal. Thank you for your time." Frisk than got out of his chair and started walking. "Let's go, Azzy!"

"Right behind you." Asriel said looking happy.

As Frisk and Asriel left the meeting table, the other guys were still stunned with everything. But I think it's clear Frisk did a good job. Frisk and Asriel changed out of their robes back to their regular clothes as they head to their car. Frisk had a wide smile on his face.

"Ha ha! Did you see that look on Clarson's face. I think he was about to pee himself because he was so scared." Frisk stated.

"Dude, did you had to spook him like that?" Asriel asked. "I didn't like the guy much either, but I think you may have scarred him for life."

"Hey, I'm just doing what Undyne taught me." Frisk said. "If you intemidiate someone enough, they won't put up a fight. Best part, it got the job done."

"Guess I can't argue with that. Nice work. As alway." Asriel said smiling.

"Anway, I'm starving." Frisk said with his stomach growling. "Let's head to Grillby's and get some grub."

"Sounds good." Asriel said.

As they got in the car, Frisk realized that the two had forgot something.

"Wait! What day is it?" Frisk asked Asriel. "Oh. It's that time of the month, isn't it? Your monthly check-up with Dr. Alphys."

"Uggghhh!" Asriel said lying his head down on the steering wheel. "Do we HAVE to go? I keep telling everyone that I'm fine."

"Personally, I agreed with you and just listen to my stomach telling me to go to Grillby's." Frisk answered. "But there is a voice in my head screaming "MONTHLY CHECK-UP!" and it is not stopping."

"You too, huh?" Asriel said before sighing. "Alright. Let's head to Alphys's. Maybe she has some food we could snack on anyway."

"Two birds, one stone." Frisk stated.

So with that said, Frisk and Asriel head to Dr. Alphys's house. You see, since coming back and having a new soul, Asriel has to take monthly check-up to make sure that he is okay and stays okay. The two already made it to Alphys's house and were greeted by her. Alphys still look the same as ever. She even still wore her labcoat. The inside of her house looked exactly like her old lab in the underground. She had Asriel sit down on a chair. Frisk stood up eating a small bag of potato chips.

"Ugh! These chips are so bland." Frisk thought. "I don't think these even have salt."

"Okay Asriel. Let's see that soul of yours." Alphys said to Asriel.

"Alright." Asriel said.

Asriel then called out his soul. But unlike a regular monster soul that was grey and upside down, Asriel soul was golden and rightside up like a human soul. This was their monthly routine. Alphys would ask to see Asriel's soul to make sure it was still stable. The same for his body. It was still as if he had never died.

"Well, looks like you are still 100 percent, Asriel." Alphys said.

"Just like every other check-up before." Asriel said.

"It's just... that I still can't believe it." Alphys said. "I've been researching on human souls for years. Even when I injected determination to monster bodies, they usually ending up melting and merging with each other because their bodies couldn't handle it. But Asriel, you're different. You have so much determination in you soul, I'm surprised that it hasn't affected your body at all."

"I don't understand it myself. I just feel the same." Asriel said. "I still don't know why."

"Do you... think it has something to do with you becoming a flower?" Frisk asked. "When you were Flowey, you had the extract of determination already in your body. Since plants are different from humans and monsters, maybe it's had something to do that."

"Hmm... that makes senses." Alphys said. "So when Asriel regained his body, he kept some of his stability from when he was a flower."

"Huh. I guess being a flower was good after all." Asriel said scratching the back of his head. "You know. Besides the whole... "no emotions " and "trying to kill everyone" thing."

"Water under the bridge." Frisk stated.

"So Asriel, did you happen to find out if you still have all your Hyperdeath powers?" Alphys asked.

"The only one I seem to have is Star Blazing." Asriel said. "Any other moves or my Hyperdeath form, I still don't seem to have. But it's not like I really need to use them." Asriel then started to scratch his chin. "Even if they are pretty awesome."

"Oh. Since you are both here, how about I check on your soul too, Frisk?" Alphys asked.

"Okay." Frisk said nodding.

He then gave the bag of chips he had to Asriel as he switch places with him. Now Frisk was the one on the chair while Asriel was eating some of the chips. He didn't seem to like them so much either.

"Ugh. These are so bland." Asriel thought. "How can Alphys eat these?"

While Asriel was complaining about the chips, Frisk called out his soul and Alphys observed it similar to had she did with Asriel. She noticed something about Frisk soul.

"Seems like the monster essence from Asriel is still there, Frisk." Alphys stated.

"It is, huh." Frisk said. "But I still don't feel any different."

See, when Frisk used his determination to mend the powers of the six humans souls together, part of Asriel's monster essence went into Frisk's soul. It hasn't affected him in any particial way. No one knows what to make of it, but they believe that there isn't anything to worry about, since Frisk seems fine and all.

"I still don't know what to make of this." Alphys said. "A human soul that's part monster too? This was never documented before. Once again, the two of you are unique."

"I'm still human. So that's one thing." Frisk stated.

"I've actually thought about something." Alphys said. "Since the essence is from Asriel... maybe... you also have some of his magic."

"I've tried... several times with their fire spell. But it was always... phhtttt!" Frisk said making a raspberry sound indicating that his past attempt were a dud.

"It's not that hard. I was always able to do it when I was a kid." Asriel said.

"Well I'm a human. That stuff is a little different for me." Frisk stated.

"Maybe if you had some kind of item powered by your soul to help you with it." Alphys said. "A human soul as powerful as yours, should be able to handle it."

"Like the pole staff you gave me?" Frisk said getting out a small silver colored cylinder from one of the pockets in his hoodie. It had a red button and Frisk pushed it, making the cylinder extend into a six foot pole. The pole was made by Alphys for Frisk to have. Since it's better than a stick and not as deadly as sword, it was the perfect weapon for him. Frisk trained with it over the years, but more of a defensive way than an offensive way. The pole is also power by his human soul and can form red colored shield to defect. So it was quite the item.

"Y... yes. Exactly." Alphys said smiling. "The power of a human soul is really something else."

"I'll admit, the staff is cool and all..." Frisk said while spinning his pole a bit. "... but I don't think we need weapons anymore. We are trying to make a world where they aren't needed."

"I know. I know." Alphys said. "But... you never know, right? I'm just trying to prepare."

"Fair enough." Asriel said.

The three then heard the door open and the someone shouting out "Yo Alp! You in here?!"

"That sounds like..." Frisk said knowing that voice.

"Undyne! We're over here." Alphys shouted.

Walking down the hall was none other than the fish lady heroine and former captain of the Royal Guard, Undyne. She still wore a back tank top and blue jeans and the eye patch. Her red hair seem to have grown a bit longer now.

"Hey Undyne." Frisk asked Asriel said greeting her.

"Well well. If it isn't the two punks. Frisk and Azzy." Undyne said with a big grin. "What brings you two here at Alphys's?"

"The usual check-up." Asriel stated.

"You're STILL doing those?" Undyne said surprised. "Come on. You're 100 percent okay. So I think it's clear that you don't need to be examined anymore."

"It's just that... Asgore told me to..." Alphys said but was interrupted by what Undyne had to say.

"Well I'm telling YOU Alphys. Asriel is fine." Undyne said to Alphys before looking at Asriel. "Are you, Asriel?"

"Yeah." Asriel said. "I just feel fine."

"Good. Then I say, no more check-ups." Undyne said. "You're fine. You're here. That's that."

"I... guess you right." Alphys said agreeing. "Okay, I guess finally done with all the check-ups, Asriel."

"Finally!" Asriel said relieved. "You don't know how happy I am to here that."

"So, since you two are here... how about some sparring?" Undyne asked in a mood to fight.

"Uhhh... no thanks!" Frisk and Asriel said in unison.

"The two of us are actually REALLY hungry." Frisk said. Neither him or Asriel were satified by the chips. "So we were about to head out and get some grub."

"Why not stay?" Undyne asked. "I can whip you two punks up something real quick."

Frisk and Asriel studdered at the thought of Undyne's cooking. Undyne's cooking was even worse than Papyrus's. The years on the surface didn't help her either.

"Uhhh... that's okay." Asriel said already looking ill. "The two of us will just..."

"NONSENSE!" Undyne shouted. "As the trainer of you two AND one your ABSOLUTE besties, I'll cook for you two. Now! TO THE KITCHEN!"

Undyne ran to Alphys's kitchen to cook something. But Frisk and Asriel were still having a worried look on their faces.

"What do we do?" Asriel whispered to Frisk.

"I don't know. I think if we leave now, she'll take it as an insult." Frisk whispered back.

"You shouldn't worry you two." Alphys said. "Undyne's gotten... a... little better."

"Hey Alps!" Undyne shouted from the kitchen. "Is this green liquid stuff you have in the kitchen edible? Meh. I'm gonna use it anyway."

Frisk and Asriel were now even more scared.

"Go! Go you two! NOW!" Alphys shouted warning the boys to leave.

"GOING!" Frisk and Asriel shouted and ran.

The two then went out the door and two their car and drove off. While that was happening, Alphys told Undyne that they left.

"Undyne! You can stopping cooking now." Alphys said. "Frisk and Asriel left?"

"WHAT?!" Undyne shouted stepping out from the kitchen. "NGGGAAAHHH! Just when I was making things good, those punks go off and leave."

"Calm down." Alphys said. "Wanna watch some anime?"

"Sure." Undyne said a dissappointed yet calm tone.

So as Undyne and Alphys watch some anime, most likely Kissy Kissy Mew Mew, Frisk and Asriel had made it to Grillby's. Grillby's is now a popular pub on the surface. Frisk and Asriel opened the door and walked inside the pub. Grillby's looked the same as the old one underground, but even bigger. Both humans and monsters were enjoying the food.

"Hey everybody!" Frisk shouted happily.

"FRISK! ASRIEL!" Everyone shouted. Frisk and Asriel were well liked here.

Frisk and Asriel walked to the counter table while waving at everyone they passed. When they headed to take a seat at the counter stools near the bar, someone was sitting on one of the stools. He was a short skeleton monster wearing a blue hoodie, black pants, and slippers. It was none other than the ever smiling skeleton, Sans. The shorter, yet older brother of Papyrus. It was no suprise to Frisk and Asriel to see Sans here since Sans goes to Grillby's nearly everyday. Currently he was sipping on a bottle of soda pop. Frisk and Asriel greeted him.

"Sans!" Frisk and Asriel said to him.

"Oh! Well if it isn't the kiddos." Sans said. "Frisk, Asriel, what brings the two of you here?"

"Same reason you're here." Frisk said.

"The two of us came here for some grub." Asriel said.

"Well you two came to the right place." Sans said. "Yo Grillby! You got some customers."

Out from the kitchen door, came out Grillby. A monster in a black suit and tie made entirely out of fire.

"Ah. Young Frisk and Prince Asriel." Grillby said in a gentleman matter. "A pleasure to see you both as always."

"Yo Grillby!" Frisk said.

"Howdy!" Asriel said.

"So what can I get you two today?" Grillby asked.

"I'm gonna have a Bacon Double Cheeseburger. Don't skim on the bacon." Frisk said craving a burger badly.

"Frisk, you know mom wants us to eat healthy." Asriel stated.

"Mom's not here, is she?" Frisk said to Asriel.

Realizing that Frisk was right, Asriel decided to get something he actually wanted.

"I'll have the Cheese Fries with extra cheese and a Chocolate Shake." Asriel said taking the opportunity to treat himself good.

"Very well." Grillby said. "I will have them out in a few."

Grillby then went to the kitchen to cook up Frisk and Asriel's orders. Frisk and Asriel sat on the stools near Sans to talk to him.

"So, how are things with the family been?" Sans asked.

"Great!" Asriel said smiling. "It's nice to see Mom and Dad happy again."

"I've been noticing that Asgore and Tori are starting to look a bit older." Sans stated.

"Yeah. Mom and Dad started showing signs of aging again." Asriel said. "Weird thing is, they are okay with it."

"I thought that they would like to stay looking young." Frisk said. "I know I wouldn't mind staying young as much as possible."

"The world doesn't work that way, Frisk." Asriel said.

"It's true. Things come and go, just like the past and the present." Sans said.

"That's... a little deep for you." Frisk said.

"Sorry." Sans said. "Just one of those days."

"Hey Asriel. I got a question I always wanted to ask you." Frisk said.

"What is it, Frisk?" Asriel asked.

"It's just that... well... I know that you and your parents are goat monsters, but... are you also part dragon as well?" Frisk asked.

"Part dragon? No." Asriel answered. "What makes you think that?"

"Well you, mom and dad are all good at fire magic. Most dragons are known to breath fire." Frisk stated. "The three of you also have fangs. Regular goats just have regular goat teeth. Not only that, your species of monster is known to live a long time. In most human culture, we believe that dragons could live a very long time too. So do you see where I'm getting at?"

"When you put it that way, I think I get what you mean." Asriel said scratching his head. "But I'm pretty sure we're just goat monsters. The things we have in common with dragons are just coincidental."

"Huh. I always thought with ears like those, you were part bunny." San stated. "I mean look at those ears."

Sans that lifted up Asriel's right ear. Frisk then do the same with his left ear. Asriel didn't seem to happy about it.

"Hey. You're right." Frisk said lifting Asriel's ear higher. "Especially when you put them up like this."

"HEY! LET GO OF MY EARS, YOU TWO." Asriel shouted.

"Come on. This can't be the first time someone did this to you." Sans said with a smirk.

"It's not, but I was never a fan of it." Asriel said with a red face. "Are people just obsess with my species of monster? It's too much sometimes."

"I get what you mean." Sans said. "I 'ear' you loud and clear."

Sans makes a pun and Frisk is the only one laughing. Asriel is unamused.

"Saaaannnn..." Asriel said not impressed.

"Come on. You got to admit, it was a pretty 'bunny'." Frisk said making a pun based on Sans bunny comment.

"Frisk! Sans! No more puns!" Asriel said looking a bit peeved.

"Oh come on, Azzy!" Frisk said.

"We better stop kid. We don't want to make him 'hopping mad'." Sans said making one more pun.

Frisk couldn't help but laugh again. Asriel tried his best not to laugh, but he was chuckling and smiling a little.

"Okay! That's the last one, you two." Asriel said ignoring that fact he was smiling.

"Come on. You're smiling." Sans stated.

"I am... and I hate it." Asriel said.

"Heh! You becoming more like Papyrus everyday, kid." Sans said.

After all the puns and laughing, Grillby finally came back with Frisk and Asriel food.

"Here comes the grub." Frisk and Asriel said warming their hands.

Grillby placed Frisk's Bacon Double Cheeseburger in front of Frisk then Asriel's Cheese Fries and Chocolate Shake in front of Asriel.

"Thanks Grillby!" Frisk and Asriel said happily.

"Always a pleasure." Grillby said.

"Want some ketchup?" Sans asked holding a ketchup bottle.

"No." Frisk and Asriel said with straight looks on their faces. They know how Sans is. He most likely loosen the top of the bottle so ketchup would slip all over their food. They wanted to avoid that.

"Suit yourself." Sans said shrugging.

"You don't really needn ketchup with Cheese Fries, anyway." Asriel stated. "They're fine with just the cheese."

Frisk took a bite of his burger and Asriel pulled a a few of his fries out. The cheese was strecthy, which was always a good sign for cheesiness. He ate a few of the fries and enjoyed them.

"Mmmmmm..." Asriel said Frisk said after eating some of their food.

"I know these are so bad for me... but they are just too good." Asriel stated.

"Grillby, you cook the burger perfectly as always." Frisk said. "The bacon is nice and crispy... and not overcooked at all. You really are a good cook."

"You are too kind." Grillby said bowing.

"This Chocolate Shake is awesome." Asriel said taking a few sips. "Even if you are not a "ice" person, you did a good job with it keeping it's coolness and creaminess."

"You honor me with your words, young prince." Grillby said bowing again.

Frisk and Asriel continue to eat more of their food. While they were doing so, Sans decided to talk to them about some things.

"Hey kiddos! There's something I wanted to talk to you about." Sans said.

"Huh? What do you want to talk about?" Frisk asked.

This felt familiar to Frisk. It was similar to the time when they were at the underground Grillby's to talk about Flowey. So it felt like it was gonna be another serious talk.

"You guys heard about what happen last week, did you?" Sans asked.

"You mean about Ambassador Granest getting killed a week ago?" Asriel said.

"So you have heard." Sans said. "An human ambassador that was against monsters was killed not by a monster, but a human. Ironic, isn't it?"

"It's shocking." Frisk said. "You know me. Even if he wasn't a good person, killing someone is the last thing on my mind."

"I know, kid." Sans said. "But you got to realize that others don't think the same way you do."

"According to what I read, no one knows who the killer was." Asriel said. "So that means that he or she may still be out there."

"Well that makes me feel comfortable." Frisk said sarcastically.

"There something else you two should know too." Sans said. "Ambassador Granest wasn't the only victim."

"What?" Frisk and Asriel said surprised.

"I was gonna keep quiet about this, but you two might as well know." Sans said. "Not too long ago, I found out about this group of three monsters. But they were rebellious about the king. They believed that monsters shouldn't be friends with humans after they were the ones to seal them."

"Well, I guess after dad called off the destruction of humanity, some monsters still weren't happy about it." Asriel said. "So you are saying that we should watch out for them."

"Oh. You don't need to worry about them anymore." Sans stated. "As of a few days ago, they all were killed."

Hearing that, Frisk and Asriel almost choked on their food.

"Wha...what?" Friska and Asriel said stunned.

"Seriously?! Them too." Asriel said still shocked.

"Yep! The police happen to find the dust of three monsters." Sans said. "It's was none other than their dust. They also said that the person who killed them was also a human. Like with Granest."

"You don't think the killers are one in the same, do you?" Frisk asked.

"Not 100% sure. But sure enough." Sans said.

"So, someone out there killed a human against monsters and monsters against humans." Asriel stated rubbing his chin. "Did the person killed them for a sense of justice?"

"I don't know." Sans admitted. "But there isn't any justice in killing."

"I agree. Whoever the person is, they must be stopped." Frisk said. "Thanks for telling us all of this, Sans."

"No problem, kid." Sans said.

After that long talk, Frisk and Asriel finished eating their food. They were both pretty satified. Grillby always know how to cook well. Asriel then looked up at the TV hanging above the upper right corner of the bar. On the TV was the news and he was seeing the headlines saying "BREAKING NEWS!", meaning that it was serious.

"Hey Grillby! Turn the TV up!" Asriel said to Grillby.

Grillby nodded and grabbed a remote and turned up the TV a bit. Frisk and Sans were also watching the TV. The newslady on the TV was brown hair human wearing a red dress suit.

"We having Breaking News today." The newslady said. "Just recently, councilman Gordan Clarson has been found dead."

"WHAT?!" Frisk and Asriel shouted beyond shocked.

"..." Sans just remained silent.

"It is still undetermined who killed him, but police have reported that killer was of human origin." The newslady said. "Gordan Clarson was last known having a conference with several ambassadors and councilmen about humans and monsters. Rumors say that Councilmen Clarson was against monsters living on the surface with humans. It is said to believe Clarson's murder along with Ambassador Granest murder are connected."

"Seems that would be the case." Asriel said.

"First, Granest, that group of monsters, then Clarson? I mean we just met Clarson a less than a few hours ago." Frisk said. "What the hell is going on?"

"It's clear that someone is off-ing humans and monsters." Sans said.

"I have a bad feeling about all of this." Asriel said. "Frisk, I think we should do some recon."

"I agree. We have to do something." Frisk said nodding.

"Seems like you to have your minds set, huh?" Sans said. "Welp, I guess I can't stop you two. But don't worry. I'll keep an eye socket out for both of you."

"Thanks Sans!" Frisk said. "We can always count on you."

"Yeah, thanks!" Asriel said.

"No problem." Sans said.

Sans then got out of his seat and stood up.

"Grillby, put the food that I had earlier on my tab as always." Sans said. "Welp, I see you two later."

"See ya, Sans." Frisk said.

"Later Sans." Asriel said.

Sans was now on his way out of the restaurant.

"There he goes again. Out to who knows where." Asriel said. "And still not paying his tab."

"Yeah. He's always been hard to figure out." Frisk said.

"Here's your bill." Grillby said placing a receipt on the table.

"But unlike him, you and I ACTUALLY pay for our food right off the back." Frisk said boldly. But he then open his wallet and realized that he was kinda short on cash right now. "Say Azzy? Do you... mind paying for both of us? I promise I pay for next time."

Asriel sighed with what Frisk said. But still got out his wallet and paid for the food they had.

"I swear, sometimes you're hopeless without me." Asriel stated.

"That's why we're stuck with each other." Frisk said smiling.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's just go." Asriel said.

After paying for their food, Frisk and Asriel left Grillby's to check out the area where Clarson was murdered. It was at a small parking lot. A few police officers and an ambulance were already over there. Police tape was all over covering the crime scene and the outlines of the spot where Clarson was killed. His body was already removed. There was a few blood on the ground. Frisk and Asriel went over to investigate, but were stopped by two police officers. One was a black human and the other was a white wolf monster.

"Halt!" The officers said.

"This is a crime scene." The human officer said.

"You two shouldn't be here." The wolf monster said. But then he took a good look at both Frisk and Asriel. "Wait? Do I know you two?"

"Oh. We know about what happen. That's why we're here." Frisk said. "My name is Frisk. Frisk Dreemurr. Savior of Monsters"

"And I'm Asriel Dreemurr. Prince of All monsters." Asriel said.

"Wait! YOUR them?!" The wolf monster said surprised.

"Hold on. I don't buy it." The other officer said. "We get a lot of Frisks and Asriels. How are you sure these two are the REAL deal?"

Frisk and Asriel both had a look on their face that said "Is this guy serious?". But they knew exactly what to say.

"Really?" Frisk and Asriel said unimpressed.

"So... you just happen to see another person name Frisk wearing a blue and red striped shirt like this and have eyes mostly closed like this?" Frisk stated.

"And you just happen to see another goat monster named Asriel and who just HAPPENS to be wearing the Delta Ruin, the symbol of the royal family, on his back?" Asriel stated while also showing them the symbol on the back of his vest.

Both the officers were silent for a bit. They realized that they were, without a doubt, the real Frisk and Asriel Dreemurr.

"Sir, I believe it's really believe it's them." The wolf officer said.

"I'm aware of that." The other officer said.

"Well at least you believe us now." Frisk said.

"Frisk and Asriel Dreemurr. It's an honor to meet you." The Wolf officer said. "I'm Officer Fangah and this is my partner, Officer Lonnor. I'm also a BIG fan of the two of you."

"Oh, well... thank you." Asriel said.

"You're... you're very welcome." Officer Fangah said very happy.

"You'll have to excuse Officer Fangah." Officer Lonnor said. "He's a bit of a fanboy of you two."

"Eeh! We're use to it." Frisk stated that this wasn't the first time. "It's also cool that your two are partners. Good to see a monster and a human working together. Now do you mind telling us what we need to know?"

"Well... since it's you two, I suppose we can tell you what we know." Officer Lonnor said. "About less than an hour ago, the body of Gordan Clarson, was found here, already dead."

"According to some of the meds from the ambulance, Clarson was killed by a fatal cut to the body around two hours ago." Officer Fangah said.

"That sounds about right." Frisk said. "That was around the time we finished the meeting."

"So you saw him before he died?" Officer Lonnor asked.

"Yeah. After that, we went to Dr. Alphys, then to Grillby's." Asriel said. "That's how we found out about Clarson's death. It was on TV."

"So you boys have an alibi?" Officer Fangah said. "NOT saying that YOU two killed him. I mean, I know you two are innocent cause you both too good, but you know how..."

"It's cool. We get it." Frisk said halting him.

At the moment, a stretcher with a body covered in white cloth was noticable. Frisk and Asriel went to it."

"Is that..." Asriel asked.

"The body of Councilman Clarson, yes." Officer Lonnor said.

"May... we see him?" Frisk asked.

"Are you sure? This isn't for the weak of heart." Officer Lonnor said.

"The two of us are FAR from weak at heart." Frisk stated.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Asriel said.

"Well... alright." Officer Lonnor said.

Frisk remove a bit of cloth and notice a long cut on Clarson's chest. The cut was extremely deep and bloody. Looking at it, Asriel almost lost his lunch.

"JEEZ! I think I'm gonna be sick." Asriel said looking ill.

"So... brutal." Frisk said looking a bit frighten.

"As... you can see, the victim was killed by a fatal slice to the chest. Dying almost instantly." Fangah said. "It is believed that he was killed by a knife or sword."

"Knife OR sword?" Asriel said questioning either choice.

"The cut is big enough to be from a sword, but the angle is one of a knife." Fangah said.

"That must have have been some knife." Frisk said. "I don't think it's even possible to cut someone with a knife this deep."

"There was no weapon found." Officer Lonnor said. "So we can't really prove anything."

"You sure that the person who did this was human?" Asriel asked. "Cause this is much for a human or a monster."

"Positive." Officer Fangah said. "I've checked the area and the vitcim. I have the best nose in my department and I smelled two different scents. Both human. The vitcim and the killer."

"So... you should be able to track em, right?" Frisk asked.

"That would be the case, but... it seems that the killer musted their scent with some kind of tonic." Officer Fangah said. "I can't make tracks of them."

"Whoever the killer is, they must be a pro at this." Officer Lonnor said.

"Do you guys believe that the killer is the one in the same with the other recent killings?" Frisk asked them.

"Kind to think of it... I did smell the same tonic from both murder sites." Officer Fangah said. "So it makes sense it was would the same person."

"Then the murders ARE connected." Frisk said. "One more thing, did you happen to find the human souls of either Ambassador Granest or Councilman Clarson?"

Both officers Lonnor and Fangah shook the their heads.

"We didn't found them." Officer Lonnor said. "They either flew away or the killer collected them."

"But... if the killer is human, why collect the souls?" Asriel asked. "Humans can't really use the power of other human souls, right? Just monsters."

"Who knows? That's all we got." Frisk said. "All we know now is that someone is off-ing people. Good or bad, it's not right to go off killing people."

"Right. We have to do something." Asriel said.

"That's all the information we can give you two." Officer Lonnor said.

"That's fine. At least we got enough to go on." Frisk said.

"Say, you two aren't crazy enough to go and try to find the culprit, are you?" Officer Fangah asked.

"Trust us, the two of us have done much crazier stuff." Frisk said.

"Don't worry about us. Frisk and I will be fine." Asriel stated.

"Well... I guess the two of us stop you." Officer Lonnor said. "Just be careful and if you find any more information, let us know."

"Got it." Frisk and Asriel said.

"One more thing." Officer Fangah said. Officer Fangah then got out a white sheet of paper and a pen. "Do you guys mind signing this paper? Just... regular procedure for questioning."

Frisk and Asriel looked at the paper and realized the paper was blank.

"There nothing on this paper." Asriel stated.

"Yes... well... you see..." Officer Fangah said trying to come up with an excuse. It wasn't fooling Frisk or Asriel.

"You just want our autographs, do you?" Frisk said with a smirk.

"If you want our autographs, you can just ask us." Asriel said honestly.

"... Can you?" Officer Fangah asked.

Frisk and Asriel of course said "Sure." and signed their signatures on the paper with the pen. Went they finished signing it, they gave it to Officer Fangah, who let out a happy howling.

"Thank you so much." Officer Fangah said happily.

"Easy with the howling, partner." Officer Lonnor said. "Now let's get back to work."

"R...Right!" Officer Fangah said. "Frisk and Asriel sirs, stay well."

"You too." Frisk and Asriel said.

With that said, Frisk and Asriel was on their way away from the crime scene. The two started walking around the city to talk about what they thought about everything.

"So, what should we do now?" Asriel asked Frisk.

"Not sure." Frisk said to Asriel. "We could try to look for the guy, but we have no idea what they look like or where they went off to."

"Then I guess we should just go home for now." Asriel said.

"Well we don't have to go home right now." Frisk said. "We could always hang out with friends, go to the arcade, watch a movie..."

While Frisk was going on with what the two of them could do, Asriel was looking at one the back alleys of a building. He then stopped for a moment. He saw what look like a person wearing a black hoodie in the darkness. Asriel then got Frisk's attention.

"Frisk! Someone was in that alley." Asriel shouted.

"Huh?" Frisk said. Frisk then looked at the alley, but he didn't see no one. "I don't see anyone."

"What?" Asriel said surprised. Asriel looks again and sees that they is not there anymore either. "But they was just there."

"Hmm..." Frisk said. He knew Asriel wouldn't lie about anything like this. "What do you want to do?"

"I think it's time for some reacon." Asriel said seriously.

Asriel and Frisk ran to the dark alley to investigate. They still don't see anyone, so they walk a little farther down to another alley. They go to a corner and happen to a see the person in the hoodie going somewhere. Frisk and Asriel were shocked for a second, but both stayed quite and follow them. They followed the figure from alley to alley, until they left them to a clearing and an big and abandon rusted red warehouse.

"An old warehouse?" Asriel said.

"Looks pretty abandoned." Frisk said. "A perfect hideout. So do you think that guy in the hoodie went in there?"

"Only one way to find out." Asriel said.

The two walked to the warehouse and opened the door. The warehouse just pretty empty. Except the person wearing the hoodie standing in the middle with his back turned. It was no doubt that the person that they were following. They toke a few steps forward but stopped to keep their distance for them.

"Hey you! In the black hoodie." Frisk shouted out to them. "You know you shouldn't be sneaking around."

"..." The person in the hoodie was still silent.

"You're not gonna say anything?" Asriel answered.

The person turned around to face them. Their hoodie was still cover their face, so they couldn't tell what they looked like. But then, they finally spoke.

"So, you two decided to follow me after all?" The person said in a male voice.

"So you do talk?" Frisk said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Asriel asked. "Are you the one who's been doing all the killing?"

"Well, that's something to say to someone you are just randomly meeting." The person stated. "I know nothing about these "killings" you speak of. But I do know about you two."

"Huh?" Frisk and Asriel said looking a bit confused.

"Frisk, the eight fallen human." The person said. "The one that fell to the underground, saved every monster and didn't killed any of them. Asriel Dreemurr, the prince of all monster. The one that came back from death and broke the barrier; Freeing all the monsters. The two of you have made quite a name for yourselves, have you?"

"Seems that you know a lot about us." Frisk stated.

"I'm... actually glad that it was you two that found me." The person said.

"Glad? What for?" Asriel asked.

"The two of you are quite unique, are you?" The person said. "Not only that, the two of you are considered really powerful. I would like to see that power for myself."

"What?" Frisk said still looking confused.

"Show it to me." The person said. "Show me the power of the two saviors. Fight me right here and now."

Frisk and Asriel were stunned. They didn't know why that he wanted to fight them. But Frisk and Asriel didn't like to fight aside from doing training.

"Hold up! Fight? We didn't came here to fight." Frisk stated.

"Right. If you weren't the one who killed those people, then we have no reason to fight you." Asriel said. "So our answer is no."

The person was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

"No? ... I believe the two of you misunderstood me." The person said. The next thing to happen, was the person got out a knife and pointed it at them. This gave them a bit of a jump and shocked them. "I wasn't asking you. I'm TELLING you."

Seems like this hoodie wearing person REALLY wants to fight Frisk and Asriel even if they don't want to. Who is this guy? Why does he want to fight Frisk and Asriel so badly? Does he have some sort of beef with them? Or could it be something deeper?

 **End of Chapter 2**


	5. Chapter 3

**DHHW:** **Chapter 3. Things are starting pick up now.**

 **Frisk: Yeah... about the end of last chapter, are we really about to fight this random guy?**

 **Asriel: You should be use to fighting with random people, Frisk.**

 **Frisk: It was more of... dodging their attacks and avoiding confrontation.**

 **DHHW: Yeah... but that was boring for some people. It's what tempts people to do Genocide runs in the game. So I spices things up with a few actual fights. But don't worry. I'll try to keep your pacifist side... for now.**

 **Frisk: Wait, what? For now?**

 **Asriel: Calm down. We haven't even started this chapter yet.**

 **Frisk: Fine... if some point I have to FIGHT... then... I'll FIGHT.**

 **DHHW: That's the spirit.**

 **Frisk: Yeah. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna slowly turn into a psycho killer like in the game, right?**

 **DHHW and Asriel:...**

 **Frisk: Guys?**

 **Asriel: So how about we start that chapter, shall we?**

 **DHHW: I agree. Goldentale Chapter 3, starts now.**

 **Frisk: Seriously? Can you answer my question? Guys!?**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Things unsaid: The figure's true identity**

There the three of them were. Standing inside an abandon warehouse. The guy in the black hoodie took out a unique looking knife and pointed at Friska and Asriel. The knife was a coal black color with a red edge. So it didn't look like an regular knife. Frisk and Asriel took a few steps back from him. They still didn't want to fight, but it looks the guy in the hoodie wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Prepare yourself." The guy said still pointing the knife at them. "Ready or not, here I come." He then charged at Frisk and Asriel. He went for attacking Frisk first. Frisk took a step back to dodge the first strike and a another step back to dodge the second strike.

"Hey! Ease up with the knife." Frisk shouted at him. "What is your problem?"

"I told you, didn't I?" The guy said waving his knife. "Show me the power of the two saviors. I want to test you two are REALLY capable of."

"We told you. We don't want to fight." Asriel pleaded.

"Don't act so scared." The guy said. "Surely, the two of you have been through worse?"

The guy the in the black hoodie then attacked Asriel with a few slashing. He dodged each of the attacks easily. Asriel could sense that this guys was serious with the way he was attacking.

"You not joking around." Asriel said looking angry but still trying to stay calm. "But even so, you're not gonna just force us to fight you."

"Yeah. Attack us all you want. We're not gonna just fight you." Frisk stated.

"Jeez! You guys are making this dull." The guy said shrugging. "You come here after following me and you're now gonna pretend this isn't happening? Man, what a drag." He then smirked under his hood and raise his knife to the left. "I think I know what you guys need. Some more motivation."

His knife then started glowing with a black aura. This started to studder both Frisk and Asriel. The guy then slash with his knife, creating a black slash of energy directed straight at Frisk and Asriel.

"GET DOWN!" Frisk and Asriel shouted at each other. The two of them then rolled out the way to avoid the attack. The two hid behind some old barrels, while the slash hit a wall and made a mark on it. This made Frisk and Asriel feel concern.

"What... the... hell... was that?" Frisk said from behind the barrel shocked.

"Was that... some kind of of magical slash?" Asriel said just as surprised. "But, isn't he human? He shouldn't be able to do magic?"

"Take a good look at that knife, Asriel." Frisk stated. Asriel then looked at the knife the hoodie wearer was holding and noticed how it seem that it was emitting from him. "It seems that the weapon he has is powered by his soul energy."

"Woah!" Asriel said stunned. "So like your staff? I didn't know people have something like that."

"Clearly the person we are facing has a pretty strong soul." Frisk stated. "To top it off, I don't think he's gonna back down." Frisk then stood up and started to take his staff from his pocket. "I may not like it, but I think we are gonna have to defend ourselves."

"Seems that way." Asriel said getting up as well. "Don't worry Frisk. I know how you are. You can leave the offense to me. Just work on the defense."

Frisk then extended his staff and started spinning it around for a bit. "No problem, bro."

"So... it looks like you two are finally going to take this seriously." The guy said.

"It's not like you are giving us any other options." Asriel said.

"Heh. Good. Now let me see what you got." The guy said. He then did another one of those energy slashes at Frisk and Asriel. But this time, Frisk defected it with his staff. This surprised the guy, but that didn't stop him from trying again. He then did two more slashes, but Frisk defected those attacks as well. "Huh. Not bad. You got some skill."

"I don't like to think of myself as a weak." Frisk said with smirk.

"Hmpt. Don't get cocky. This is just getting started." The guy said spinning his knife.

"Then I guess it time to take the offense." Asriel said. He then started to summon up some fireballs in the palms of his hands. "Take this. DREEMURR... FIRE!" Asriel then started throwing fireballs at the guy. The guy in the hoodie dodge the fireballs by backflipping out of the way. Asriel was surprised he missed. Asriel then noticed Frisk was giving him a look.

"Dreemurr Fire? Really?" Frisk said questioning his naming of attacks. "You still shout out your attack names? You even named your regular fire spells?"

"Hey! Mom and Dad do fire spells too. I just decided to be the guy who named them. 'Dreemurr Fire' was the perfect name for it." Asriel stated while pouting. "Besides, I LIKE to shout out my attack names. Just like in those animes we watch with Alphys."

"I think you been watching WAAAAAY too much of those." Frisk stated with a straight face.

"Excuse me?" The guy said sounding a bit impatience. "I'm not here to hear your guys talk about stories of your life. Now focus on the battle."

"Jeez! This guy really wants to test us." Asriel said. "Well then, let's show him we can handle ourselves." Asriel then startd to have stardust surround both of his arms, as he was ready to cast another one of his spells. "Time for my favorite spell. STAR BLAZING!"

Asriel's STAR BLAZING attack summoned a barrage of stars to falling down. The hoodie guy dodged some of them and use his knife to slash down any of the stars that were close to hitting him. Then the giant star appeared and actually made an impact and hit the guy.

"GAHHH!" The guy shouted out in a bit of pain.

"A hit!" Asriel shouted pumping his fist. "Heh. Pretty strong, right?"

"Not bad. Not bad." The guy said brushing the dirt of his shoulders. "You're pretty skilled with those spells of yours. I want to see more of what you both can truly do."

The guy then charged with his knife in hand for some close range attacking. Frisk went in with his pole and charged at the guy. While the guy raised his knife and slash down, Frisk blocked it with staff. The guys slash a couple of more times at Frisk, but Frisk continue to block each and every attack. The two then held their weapons tighter as they clashed against each other.

"I'm impressed. I've gotta haven't got any attacks on you at all." The guy said. "But I'm a bit surprised you haven't actually attack me yet."

"Well don't expect me to." Frisk said before smirking. "Besides, it's not like you actually got a hit on me."

"Fair enough." The guy said. "Let's see if we can change that."

The guy then kicked Frisk with his right side, then pushed him down to the ground. Doing this, also made Frisk drop his staff.

"AH!" Frisk said as he fell to the ground.

"FRISK!" Asriel shouted in concern for Frisk.

"Grr... didn't expect the kick to the ribs." Frisk said rubbing the right side of his chest. Frisk then had the guy pointing at him with his knife.

"That... is gonna cost you." The guy said.

"Tch!" Frisk said sounding ticked.

"You were good..." The guy said as he raises his knife high about to finish things. "But not good enough."

"NO!" Asriel shouted. At that moment of seeing Frisk's life in danger, Asriel started to feel an "feeling" inside his body. Then his hands started to have a tingling sensation. Asriel then looked at his hands and notice that their were sparks of electricity. "This... This feeling. I remember this." Asriel then realized what spell he regained. While he was realizing that, the guy in the hoodie was started to look at Asriel with the electricity on his hands he then stepped back from Frisk. Asriel had a smirk on his face. "It's been a while since I used this one. Let's see if I still can do this. SHOCKER BREAKER!"

Asriel then summoned rainbow colored lightning bolts from above to strike the guy in the black hoodie down. He jumped out of the way from each of the strikes. But the last strike was the one to make a hit.

"GAAAHHHHH!" The guy shouted getting struck by the lightning. When the lightning stopped shocking him, it caused him to be stunned for a while. He was just standing their as leftover static came out of his body.

While that was happening, Asriel ran to pick up Frisk's staff and then help him up.

"Frisk? Are you okay?" Asriel said offering him his hand.

"You still have SHOCKER BREAKER?!" Frisk shouted out shocked by the attack, but by the fact that Asriel still could do the attack. "Since when?"

"Look. I'm just finding out myself." Asriel stated as he pulls Frisk up and gives him his staff. "But it seem to have save your butt, didn't it."

"Well, better late then never. Thanks!" Frisk said to Asriel.

"No prob." Asriel said before they went back to facing the guy in the hoodie. "But I still don't think this isn't over yet."

"Wait!" The guy said getting over the shock and putting his hands forward. " That's enough!"

"Huh?" Frisk and Asriel said surprised.

"I only wanted to test you two... and you two passed." The guy said putting the knife away. "I'll admit, you two are stronger than I thought. Especially you, Asriel."

"Me?" Asriel said looking surprised.

"Yeah. I thought for a prince, you would be a bit more of a wimp or a crybaby." The guy said.

"Wimp? Crybaby?" Asriel said looking a bit pissed. "Are you TRYING to pick another fight?"

"Calm down, Asriel." Frisk said holding him back. Frisk then face the guy again. "Alright, you kept us in the dark long enough. Who are you?"

"Oh. Right. You guys haven't figured it out yet?" The guy asked.

"Figure it out how? You have been covering yourself with that hood on the whole time." Asriel stated.

"Jeez! You two are slow. I'd at least thought Asriel would know how I am." The guy said.

"Huh?" Asriel said confused.

"Oh that's right. I guess a lot has happen between the two of us and it have been a long, LONG time since either of us have seen each other." The guy said. Asriel still was looking confused. "Okay, I guess it's time for the reveal."

The guy zipped down his black hoodie to appear to be wearing a light green shirt with a one yellow stripe on it. He was also wearing something underneath his hoodie that really shocked Asriel to see. A locket. A golden colored heart-shaped locket. Seeing it, Asriel's eyes widen and he just froze up.

"Th... that ... that locket..." Asriel said studdering at the sight of it.

"That's right. It's me." The guy then took off the hood to reveal his face. He had short light brown similar to Frisk. He had eyes that were between being brown and red. His cheek had a slight pink blush to them. Looking at his face, he almost looked exactly liked Frisk. Asriel knew who he truly was now. "That's right. You're old pal, Chara."

"Ch... Ch... Chara..." Asriel said silently.

"HE'S CHARA?! THAT... CHARA?!" Frisk said shocked about everything.

The stranger in the hoodie was none other Chara. The first fallen human of the underground and Asriel's old best friend. Chara was founded by Asriel when he fell down the Underground from Mt Ebott. Asriel took Chara to his parents and took them in as part of their family. The two of them were as close as sibling. But one day, Chara got sick and died. As a final request, he wanted to see the flowers at his village again. Asriel absorbed his soul allowing him to cross the barrier. Carrying Chara's body, Asriel made his way to Chara's Village and spotted a bed of flowers to lay his body on. However, screams came from some humans. From the sight of things, they believed that Asriel killed Chara and they attacked him with all they got. But Asriel refuse to attack them. Injured badly, Asriel toke Chara's body and went back the underground. After fainting, Asriel turned into dust and it shattered all over the garden. Because of this, Asriel death cause many things. The monsters losing hope. Asgore making orders that all humans that fall to the underground are to be killed and their souls collected. Toriel abandoning her role as queen to hide in the Ruins, Asriel being reborn into flower. So much has happen because of that.

After Frisk fell to the underground, he helped all the monsters change their ways by not fighting them. He was even able to help Asriel after his body was restored and bring his family back together. But Chara... Chara has been dead for many years. Yet here he was standing in front of Frisk and Asriel right now. But the real surprising thing is... that he aged. He looked around the same age Frisk and Asriel were now. By what trick of fate has brought Chara back to the life and what for reason?

"Chara? Is... that really you?" Asriel said shaking a bit.

"Uhh... yeah. I already told you that." Chara said smiling.

Asriel had mixed feelings right now. But most of it was a happy feeling. Asriel had a light smile on his face and admittely ran to his friend and gave him a hug.

"Chara! It really is you." Asriel said hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much."

"Easy there, Asriel." Chara said asking him to be easy with on tight hugging. "I missed you too, but you don't have to hug me so tight."

"Oh sorry." Asriel said letting go. "It's just... that I thought... I would never see you again."

"Yeah. I felt the same. But it seems like the two of us made it out okay." Chara stated. "Look at you. I heard a lot talk about you, Asriel. Breaking the barrier, being a rock star, having a fanbase, and LOOK! You even have your horns now." Chara then start to feel on Asriel's horns. "Huh. I thought you would never grow these."

"Hey! Don't touch the horns." Asriel said in a fret. "But they are awesome, right?"

"I'll say." Chara said nodding.

Asriel noticed that Frisk still kept his distance from them.

"Frisk? Come on! I want to introduce you two to each other." Asriel said.

"Oh. Ummm... sure..." Frisk said looking a bit uneasy. Frisk then walked to both Asriel and Chara. "So, you're Chara?"

"And you're Frisk. The last fallen human and the one who helped freed all the monsters." Chara stated. "It's nice to finally meet you." Chara then put out his right hand, wanting to shake his hand.

"Nice to... meet you too." Frisk said before shaking his hand.

Frisk was still feeling uneasy about Chara. It just that he just happen to pop out of nowhere. Once more, he died a long time ago. Everyone, including Frisk, knew that.

"So... this is Chara? Asriel's best friend who was like a sibling to him." Frisk thought deeply. "Asriel told me all about him. He does look a bit like me and not just by the striped shirt fashion choice. But didn't he died a long time ago? Yet here he is. Living and breathing. I should feel okay and happy that these two are reunited. But still... what's with this uneasy feeling I'm getting?"

Frisk to recall what Asriel told him before about Chara. He remembers Asriel's words were "When... Chara and I combined our souls together... the control over our body was actually split between us. He was the one that picked up his own empty body... and then, when we got to the village... he was the one that wanted to... to use our full power. I was the one that resisted. Because of me, we... Well, that's why I ended up a flower."

"If what Asriel said is true back then... that means... Chara... he's the one who..." Frisk thought deeply. But Frisk shook his head, trying not to think of things too deeply. "No. I... I shouldn't think about that."

"Frisk, is something wrong?"Asriel asked.

"Yeah. Are you okay?" Chara asked.

"Oh. I'm fine." Frisk said trying to be calm. "It's just that... I have a few questions."

"I thought as much." Chara said as they stop shaking hands.

"Why did you wanted to fight Asriel and I?" Frisk asked.

"I told you. I wanted to test you two." Chara stated. "I wanted to make sure the whole "hero talk" about you two was true. Looks like you both proved it was right."

"That seems... fair I guess." Frisk said. "But their is something else I wanted to talk to you about as well. But also..."

"Go on." Chara said.

"It's just that... when you and Asriel died, you caused a lot of problems." Frisk stated. "Do you know how much pain you put everyone throught?"

"Frisk!" Asriel shouted not wanting Frisk to blame Chara for everything.

"No Asriel. Frisk is right." Chara said. "You were just being a good friend and I put you on a tough spot. I'm... I'm sorry." Chara then had his head looking said. This really surprised Frisk to here him say that.

"He's... sorry?" Frisk thought.

"Chara... it's okay. Don't worry about it." Asriel said forgiving Chara.

"So... how are they?" Chara asked meaning Asgore and Toriel.

"You mean mom and dad? Some things... happened between them that made things... complicated. It toke a while, but the two are back to being happy and well again." Asriel said.

"That's... good to hear." Chara said. "I'm guess they have you to thank for that."

"Yeah... and Frisk too." Asriel said.

Even with Chara apologizing, Frisk still didn't feeling any better around Chara. It was because of the main question he had to ask him. How is he back from the dead?

"Chara... I still need to asked this question." Frisk said looking straight at Chara. "How did you come back after dying so long again?"

"Hmmm..." Chara said thinking for a bit. Then he decided to speak. "Very well. I'll tell you, if you answer MY question first."

"What will that be?" Frisk asked.

"How did you bring Asriel back?" Chara asked.

"I can tell you that." Asriel said. "Check this out." Asriel then called out his new soul. Chara seem to have frozen from the sight of it. He didn't expect Asriel to have a golden soul. It was quite a unique soul for anyone to posses.

"THAT'S... your soul?!" Chara asked still stunned by the sight of it.

"Pretty cool, right?" Asriel said happily before putting his soul back to his body.

"How did you possess such a soul?" Chara asked.

"Oh. My new soul was a parting gift from the six fallen human children. The six of them each gave me a part of their souls and Frisk helped mend it together." Asriel said.

"That's... pretty unbelieveable. But since you here and standing, I guess I believe it." Chara said. "It's no wonder why you are so strong now."

"Okay. Asriel answered you're question. Now can you answer our question?" Frisk asked.

"Very well. I tell you guys how I came back. But... it's gonna be a LONG story and very confusing." Chara said while scratching the back of his head. "Okay, you guys already know about the whole multiple timelines thing, right?"

"Wait? You know about that?" Frisk asked.

"So, you do know. Every actions causes a sea of actions. One change can cause on even greater change. As they alway say." Chara said. "The truth of the matter is... that I came here from another timeline."

"Another timeline? Asriel asked.

"Yes. More or less. I'm don't know if you know this, but the person who was able to bring me back... was Frisk." Chara stated.

"Wait? I brought you back?" Frisk said surprised. "I don't remember doing anything to bring you back to life."

"Well, not 'you' you. Another you. The you from the timeline I was in." Chara stated. "After his actions, my soul able was reawoken and with my determination and the other Frisk's, I was able to gain my body back."

"Okay. So that explains how you got back. But how did you made your way here to this timeline?" Frisk asked.

"You guys know about RESETS, right?" Chara asked.

"RESETS?!" Frisk and Asriel shouted out.

A RESET implies to starting one's progress all over from the beginning. For Frisk's case, he had the power to reset everything he did during his time at the Underground. However, Frisk has never needed the power to RESET because he was able to do everything he need to do in one shot. For Asriel's case, he had the power to RESET from the injection of determination that Alphys gave him, causes him to turn into Flowey. When Asriel was Flowey, he used the power for good, but after a while, he got bored of it and started using the power in a twisted way. He didn't stop until Frisk stopped him and brought him back to himself. Frisk, Asriel, and Sans are the only real people that know about RESETS. So how does Chara, know about it?

"Judging by your reactions, I'm guessing you know all about them." Chara stated. "Right. Then I'll just get to the point. After the last timeline I was in, I decided to RESET. I'll be honest, the last timeline I was in was boring. It didn't help much for the last couple of timelines either."

"You... reset the timeline because you were bored?" Frisk asked looking a bit confused.

"Hey! Not much was great about the timeline. Not only that, I could only seem to go to the timeline of YOUR events, Frisk. I can't seem to go back to the original timeline before I died." Chara stated. "No matter, how many times I tried, I can't go back to that timeline. I just ended up where Frisk was and his time."

"I see." Asriel said scratching his chin. "But looking at you now, you aged a bit. Did you wait in this timeline for a while?"

"I did. When I was going through different timelines, I tried taking a different route from the ones I usually take." Chara said. "I stopped at this timeline when I heard that not just the barrier was broken, but Asriel was back to life. Of all the timelines I've been to, none of them had you in it, alive and well. I couldn't believe it. But now that I see you with my own eyes, everything must be true."

"Chara..." Asriel said.

"I decided to stay in this timeline for a while for two reasons, to age a bit more and to find you." Chara said. "But I guess... it was more of you finding me." Chara then laughed for a bit.

"Hehe! Guess that true. Well overall, it's good to see you again." Asriel said smiling.

It seem like Chara and Asriel were having a happy reunion. But Frisk... Frisk couldn't help but feel that something was off with Chara. His story seem legit enough, but it something about everything.

"I don't get it. Parts of his story checks out and he even apologized for what happen with him and Asriel. But still, I get the feeling that their is something else about Chara." Frisk thought. Frisk then happen to notice this look on Chara's face. It was something about his red eyes and smirk he was given. "Chara's not giving us enough answers. I need to know more."

"So Chara... how about you come home with us? Mom and dad will be really happy to see you okay." Asriel said smiling widely.

"Yeah. Sounds good." Chara said smiling.

"WAIT!" Frisk shouted out before Asriel and Frisk started moving.

"Huh? Frisk? What's wrong?" Asriel asked.

"A couple of murders... Chara coming back from the death? Something just doesn't add up." Frisk said. "Sorry Chara. But in order to erase all my doubts, I need to know the truth."

"..." Chara was silent for a moment.

"Frisk! Come on. You don't have to keep questioning him." Asriel said.

"No Asriel. It's fine." Chara said with a straight face. "Ask me all you need to know, Frisk. I got nothing to hide."

Frisk had to question Chara about everything. You don't just pop up out of nowhere when a bunch of murders have just happened. Something was up. What could Chara be hiding?

"First off. Do you remember how you died?" Frisk asked.

"... I... died by getting really sick. Caught a REALLY bad bug." Chara answered.

Asriel had a down look on a face. Chara being sick was true, but there was more to it then that.

"A really bad bug, you say? Sorry Chara. But that's not entirely true, is it?" Frisk said. Chara then gave him a look that says "What do you mean by that?". "Chara... when I was traveling through the underground and happen to find something interesting. Our friend Alphys stored a couple of the Dreemurrs old videos. Video that included some conversations with you and Asriel."

"..." Chara was silent from hearing that.

"One of the videos mentioned something about dad getting poisoned by buttercups, when you and Asriel confused the recipe for cups of butter. Dad got sick, but we all know he made it out okay. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." Frisk said. "When you got sick, mom told me you had symptoms such as blistering, salivation, and abdominal cramps. The same symptons from buttercup poisoning."

"Gah!" Chara was shocked that Frisk knew all that.

"..." Asriel was silent. He knew the truth, but he never told Frisk that.

"Do you get what I'm saying Chara? You poisoned yourself, did you? On purpose!" Frisk said in a deep and serious tone.

Chara was silent once again left again and was holding his left arm. But then he spoke up.

"Alright. I did poison myself." Chara admitted. "But I had pure intentions I swear. I only did it so Asriel could cross the barrier and help free the monsters."

"Hmmm... that checks out. But I have a feeling that you are missing a few details are you." Frisk said.

"Frisk..." Asriel said looking a bit sad with the way he is now.

"I admit, mom mentioned about a plan that involved absorbing one soul and crossing the barrier. After that, they are really only two options. Asking for help from six humans kind enough to help break the barrier... or... to kill six humans and collect their souls." Frisk stated.

Chara then started to have a more serious look on his face.

"Asriel told me a tidbit about yourself. He told you that you hated humanity." Frisk stated looking more seriously.

Chara then looked at Asriel as if he was a bit angry with him. Asriel just looked away.

"If you hated humanity, then there was a high chance that you even hated the people of your own village. With that being the case, a simple 'How do you do?' may have been out of the question. It also didn't help the fact that Asriel was carrying your dead body. Not only that, when you and Asriel combine souls, you're control over his body was split, right?"

"... Yes." Chara answered not seeming too happy.

"When the villagers saw you and attacked you, one of you wanted to use your full power, while the other resisted." Frisk stated looking even more serious. "Chara... I know for a fact that Asriel was the one who resisted and YOU wanted to kill the villagers."

"Grrr..." Chara growled as he grits his teeth.

"Frisk... you don't have to keep doing this." Asriel said wanted this to stop.

"ADMIT IT!" Frisk shouted angry.

"Well could you blame me?!" Chara shouted out. "They were out to kill us without hesitations. I didn't want us to die for nothing. It may had been wrong, but it would have been all for self-defense."

"But if you were REALLY Asriel's best friend, you wouldn't put him in that situation in the first damn place." Frisk said angry. "You out of all people should know that Asriel would be too pure and sincere to do something like that."

Asriel then had his head down looking at the floor in sadness.

"TCH! Okay. So it was a stupid plan." Chara said.

"Stupid is the understatement of the decade." Frisk stated while crossing his arms.

"How about you just get to the REAL point in all these questions, Frisk?" Chara said staring at Frisk intensely. Frisk then the same at Chara.

"The point, ay? Well then, I'll just put it simple." Frisk said looking more serious than ever. "When a person come back from the dead, uses his own friend, hated humanity, tried to kill a few humans and a few people just happen to die when we meet him... then I say... right now... I'm looking at a killer." Frisk stated with his eye opening up with a serious glare.

"Grrr..." Chara said glaring at anger.

"FRISK! ENOUGH!" Asriel shouted. "You can't just assume that Chara is the killer like that."

"Asriel, your too close to him to ask for a straight answer. That's why I'm doing it for you." Frisk said in a serious tone still at Asriel. "I want to hear it from his mouth." Frisk then went back to glaring at Chara. "So Chara... tell me. Did you or did you not kill them?"

"I already told you before our battle. I know nothing about these murders." Chara said looking really pissed off. "I didn't kill Granest, those group of monsters, or that Clarson guy. So stopping think I did."

There was a long silence for a few moments. Frisk then broke the silence.

"Chara... we never said who the murder victims were." Frisk stated.

"Ahhh..." Chara said shocked and with his eyes opening up widely.

"Earlier, you told us you knew nothing about the murders. Yet you just happened to mention their names. Once more... the group of monsters that were killed was on the down low. The only ones who knew about that were some officers and a certain friend of us." Frisk stated. "Once more, all the victims were killed by a human considered to have a powerful soul. Judging by our fight, your soul must be very powerful. Not to mention, with a knife like yours, it would be easy to kill someone if you wanted to."

Chara went completely silent and had his head down and his eyes were covered with a shadow.

"Chara, from what I can see... you can be the only one who killed them." Frisk said seriously. "Either have an alibi or admit it."

"FRISK! SERIOUSLY! ENOUGH!" Asriel shouted. "I know how things seem... but you can't just say he's the killer like that. I'm sure if we give him some time he can explain himself." Asriel, for some reason, still believe that Chara wasn't responible for the killings. He was too close to Chara to want to admit his own opinions on things. "You have an alibi, don't you Chara?"

Chara still remind silent and still had his head down.

"Chara?" Asriel called out to him in concern.

Asriel and Frisk continued to stare at Chara who was still silent. Then... Chara toke his knife out and pointed at Frisk and Asriel. This gave them a bit of a shocked and both of them took a step back.

"Ch... Chara?" Asriel said looking a bit scared.

Chara then raised his head back up and stared down at Frisk and Asriel with a deathly looking glare with his crimson red eyes.

 **"You couldn't just let us be happy a little longer, could ya?"** Chara said with a serious tone. **"You could have just forget about all the stuff that happen and let it go. But you just have to keep picking at EVERY single detail. You just have to keep thinking, did you Frisk?"**

"Chara... are you saying... that you were the one who responible for the killings?" Asriel said shaking a bit.

Chara then did a very sinister looking smile as he look at Frisk and Asriel.

"*sigh* I suppose the jig is up." Chara said shrugging. "Yes. I was the one who killed them. ALL of them."

Saying that, was a shock to Asriel. Frisk wasn't really stunned by it. Frisk had a feeling that something was up with Chara.

"So you admit you killed Granest, Clarson, and that group of monsters." Frisk said looking pissed off.

"I wouldn't call it killing. I would call it... doing the world a service." Chara said smirking. "Last time I checked, both of those guys weren't truly like. I sure they won't be missed."

"That's not the point. You killed people out of cold blood." Frisk shouted.

"Cold blood? Please." Chara said not impressed. "They were one's who were cold blooded. They were just trying put things back to those horrible times. They were scum. Nothing but scum."

"By the sound of things... you still hate humanity." Frisk said glaring at Chara.

"Humanity? Oh no. It's not just humanity anymore." Chara said shooking his head. "I also hate monsters too. I hate humans and monsters now."

"Wh... what?" Asriel said stunned from what he just heard. "Humans... and monsters? But why?"

"Chara! You better start talking. NOW!" Frisk said still angry.

"You would like that, wouldn't you." Chara said while smirking at Frisk.

So it seems that Chara really was the person that did the killings. But that's not all. Now he seems to hate humans AND monsters. Frisk seems to still want more answers, while Asriel can't seem to deal with all things Chara said. What's gonna happen with Frisk, Asriel, and Chara next?

 **End of Chapter 3**


	6. Chapter 4

**DHHW: After almost a year, I finally finish this chapter. This is what happens when you do more than one story. So for Chapter 4, things are really gonna get heated between Frisk, Asriel, and Chara.**

 **Frisk: I should have known right from the start that something dark about Chara. I mean after everything that happened...**

 **Asriel:...**

 **Frisk: Asriel, are you...**

 **Asriel: ... I'm... fine.**

 **Frisk: Listen, I know that this is hard for you, but you have to see things with your own eyes.**

 **Asriel:... Why? Why is Chara this way? Is it my fault?**

 **Frisk: Now he's got you blaming yourself for his faults? Grrrrr...**

 **Asriel:...**

 **DHHW: How about we start the chapter now?**

 **Asriel: Okay...**

 **Frisk: Fine...**

 **Chapter 4: Return of Hyperdeath: Chara's intentions, Frisk's anger and Asriel's rage**

* * *

Still in the abandon warehouse was Frisk, Asriel and Chara. Chara revealed to Frisk and Asriel that he was responsible for all the killings. While Frisk seems to be angry with Chara, Asriel doesn't want to believe that he did things that were so horrible. Once more, Chara told them that not only does he hate humans, but monsters as well. What could have cause him to be filled with so much hatred for both races.

"So you hate both humans AND monsters now? Why?" Frisk asked looking angry with him.

"Well for starters, I've always hated humans. They are cruel and digesting. Nothing matters to them and they only care about power." Chara stated. "As for monsters, they are weak and cowardly. They let themselves get stomped on by humans all the time... and... so... easily."

"Grrrr..." Frisk growled in anger.

"But the real reason why I hate monsters is... because of you, Asriel." Chara said pointing his knife at Asriel.

"M...me?" Asriel said shaking a bit.

"Yes. You because of this one reason. **You let our deaths be for nothing.** " Chara said glaring angrily at Asriel.

Asriel just took a few steps back in fear of Chara's angry glare. Frisk on the other hand, was not afraid at all.

"Asriel did the right thing. If he had let you take control and kill those humans, you could have kickstarted a war." Frisk stated. "No one wins from that."

"Kickstarted a war? Hmpt!" Chara said shaking his head. "Humans started the war by sealing monsters in Mt. Ebott. Monsters responded by taking it and trying to let things go. In my opinion, humans are trash while monsters are nothing but dirt."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Frisk shouted cringing his fist. "Didn't the Dreemurrs showed you nothing but love. How can you call them dirt?"

"It's true. I was... fond of Asgore and Toriel. But time changes people. Just like time change them, correct." Chara said to Frisk and Asriel. The two had a bit of a look of confusion. Chara then continued to talk. "You don't think I know what happen during your adventure, Frisk? I know everything I needed to know from that. Including what happen between those two you call your 'parents'." Frisk and Asriel then had surprised looks on their face. "I know all about Asgore ordering humans to be kill and their souls collected while Toriel abandon her role as queen."

"Ehh... so you know about that?" Frisk said looking down on the ground.

"But... I'll be honest with you. I could care less about what happen to them." Chara said shrugging.

"But... they were your parents, blood related or not. Not to mention none of that stuff would have happen if it won't for you." Frisk shouted out.

"Pssh!" Chara said looking unimpressed. "Aww Boohoo! Mommy and Daddy had an argument. It's not my fault that they were both too weak-hearted. I can see where Asriel gets it."

Asriel continued to shake and hold himself while he had a shadow covering his eyes. Frisk anger with Chara seem to grow more and more.

"So that's it? You were willing to hurt them even after all they did for you? Even Asriel?" Frisk asked with his head down in a deeper anger.

"I made that decision long ago, Frisk." Chara said smirking.

It seem that Chara was filled with nothing but hate. He didn't care if the Dreemurrs took care of him. He was willing to see them as nothing but dust. Hearing this, Asriel felt an aching pain in his crest. The pain was a mix of being heartbroken and betrayal.

"Chara... why?" Asriel thought trying not to cry.

Frisk looked at Asriel and noticed the sad and painful look on his face. Seeing Asriel, in so much pain filled Frisk not with determination, but pure anger.

"Chara! I got one more question for you and you better answer it." Frisk said looking more pissed off than ever.

"Another question? And what would that be?" Chara asked acting sly.

"How did you REALLY come back?" Frisk asked

"Didn't I already told you. The you from another timeline was the one who brought me back." Chara stated.

"CUT THE CRAP! I WANT EVERY DETAIL." Frisk shouted out in anger.

Chara then some maniacal laughing that gave Frisk and Asriel a chill to their spines.

"So you really want to know? You REALLY want to know?" Chara said with a slightly insane look on his face. "Very well. I'll tell you." Chara then looked directly at Frisk. "There are many timelines, Frisk. This also included many different paths that people take. While the path that you took the path of the Pacifist, the other Frisk took a completely different path. The path... of **genocide.** "

Genocide. Just uttering that one word brought chills to Frisk's spine.

"What? Genocide?" Frisk said stunned. "Are... are you saying that... I..."

"That's right. In the other timeline, you killed everyone." Chara said. "I'm not taking just a few people either. I'm talking about EVERYONE. Including all the people that you call your friends. Papyrus... Undyne... Sans... even Toriel and Asgore."

"... Them too? The other me... killed them all?" Frisk said still stunned.

"Uh huh and I watched him do it all." Chara said. "How you may ask? Let's me put it simply. I was with the Frisk the whole time since he fell to the underground."

"What?" Frisk and Asriel shouted out.

"But... how is that possible?" Asriel asked. "When you died, didn't dad put you in one of the coffins in the basement?"

"Hold on. I remember those coffins." Frisk stated. "The coffin that he was suppose to be in was empty. That would mean that the body was moved."

"Mom." Asriel said. "Mom must have took Chara's body to the ruins when she left the castle to give him a proper burial. Which means... she buried him at..."

"The Flower Patch!" Frisk and Asriel shouted out.

"Oh. Good answer. You two deserve a gold star." Chara said smiling. "She buried me at the far end of the ruins and bloom the flowers from the seeds over my body. Then... Frisk fell down and awoken me." Chara then stopped smiling as he continued to talk. "However, in this timeline, you were too much of a goodie two-shoes that didn't fight anyone. It's because of that, my soul disperse from your body and stopped existing."

"So that's why I'm don't sense his soul in my body." Frisk thought.

"But wait! Even IF Frisk from that timeline killed everyone, even mom and dad, how can you be so okay with it?" Asriel asked.

"Not gonna lie, at first... it did bug me to see all the monsters get wiped out by this one dark human. But what really bugged me was how easy it was for him. He was able to kill each and every monsters so easy. Not only that, all the monsters in the underground started to fear this one human. But what really digusted me, was Toriel's actions." Chara stated. "She was willing to protect the Frisk of that timeline whether he was good or not. Even when he wiped out every monster in the ruins. So when she tried to stop him from leaving, he took her out... in one mighty blow." Frisk and Asriel gripped their chests as they heard that. Chara then still continues on. "At that moment, Toriel finally realized that she was not protecting Frisk from the monsters... but protecting the monsters from Frisk. As she aches in pain, her body turns into dust and shatters all over the ground."

"Mom..." Asriel thought feeling pain from the image of her mother dying.

"When I saw her get killed, I didn't feel pain. I didn't feel sadness. I just didn't feel." Chara said looking emotionless. "The one person I consider a mother and I didn't feel anything for her."

His situation was similar to how Asriel acted when he was Flowey. This made Asriel flinch since he was like that when he didn't had a soul.

"But I did felt something from Frisk killing everyone. POWER. DETERMINATION." Chara said clinging his fist with a devilish smirk. "With every monster killed, the Frisk of that timeline gain strength and became stronger. With that strength, he was able to conquer any foe. Even when it came to that fish lady or that smiling bonehead. He was able to become so powerful. Even powerful enough to kill the king himself in one strike. Just like Toriel. But before he could fall to death on his own, Flowey stepped in and finish the job out of fear and being desperate. Flowey started to have fear of Frisk for his power and was actually afraid. He beg Frisk not to kill him. But he didn't listen. He stroke at him again... and again... and again... until he was nothing but dust."

"The other Frisk was willing to kill even Dad and Asriel?" Frisk thought in fear of the image.

"Just like with Toriel, I didn't feel a thing for either of them." Chara said shrugging. "Not Asgore, the person I saw as a father or Flowey, who was really Asriel, who may have been my only true friend."

"Chara..." Asriel said looking sadder than ever.

"That's when I appeared. I told the Frisk of that timeline that I was greatful for what he did. It was because of him, I was able to be reawaken from death. I was confused that I was brought back after our plan failed. But with that Frisk's help, I realized the purpose of me coming back. Not to gain love... but to gain LOVE." Chara said with a smirk. "With our determination, we were strong enough to eradicate any one and become strong. After their was nothing left and we reached the absolute, their was only one thing left to do."

"What was that?" Frisk asked starting to look afraid.

"Hehehe! Simply put... together... WE ERASED THAT TIMELINE!" Chara said looking demonic. Frisk and Asriel then froze from hearing that. "After we erase that time, the Frisk from that timeline wanted to do something different... and surprising. He wanted to go back to that world he just destroyed. I was willing to help him. But for a price. Do you want to know what the price was?"

"I'm a little afraid to ask, but what is it?" Frisk asked looking concern.

"Hehe! It was this." Chara said. He then revealed something floating in the palm of his right hand. It was shaped like a heart and was the color of red. It was a soul. A human soul. This put Frisk and Asriel in a state of shock.

"Is... is that..." Frisk said shaking.

"Yep! It's a soul. Frisk's soul." Chara said demonically smiling. "The same Frisk who took the path of Genocide."

"Ahh... Ahh..." Asriel couldn't think of anything to say.

"Once I took Frisk's soul, we reset the timeline and this time, we did the path of Pacifist." Chara stated. "We did the usual. Didn't fought a soul, befriend everyone, and then in the end, helped freed everyone. But we did things a little different."

"Different how?" Frisk asked.

Chara then took out a photo from his hoodie pocket and threw it to Frisk and Asriel.

"Take a look you two." Chara said telling them to look at the photo.

Frisk and Asriel looked at the photo and were in shock and terror with what they saw. In the photo, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, and Toriel all had red X's on their faces while Chara, looking like Frisk, was the only one who wasn't marked off. Chara had a devious smile on the photo.

"See, after we did all the nice stuff that's when I fully took over." Chara said. "I gain control of Frisk's body then decided to have some fun of my own and kill everyone we befriended. It was easy once they all were willing to trust you. One by one, they all turned into dust. It was so... enjoyable."

"Enjoyable?! How could you do such a thing?" Frisk said in anger. "You could have been happy with what you got and just you just killed everyone off?"

"Hmpt! I made that decision long ago." Chara said. "After I took care of those six, I went back to the underground to take care of some... unfinished business. I went back to the flower patch and ending my good friend's sorrow (by that he means he killed Flowey when he saw him), I went back to the Flower Patch. The spot where my body was held. After some digging, I found my body. It was a bit dirty and very decade. It seemed hopeless to get back my into my old body, but with the determination of both Frisk and my soul, a giant flash of light , appeared and just like that, I woke up. But not in the Frisk body, but my own again. It was like death was nothing but a bad dream. But something... was different."

"Different?" Asriel said.

"It seem that the timeline was not only reseted, but I was in a completely different timeline from the last one." Chara said. "So... what did I decided to do in this new timeline, you may ask?"

"What did you do?" Frisk asked looking serious.

"Heh! What do you think? I did the same thing I did before. Straight up genocide." Chara said deviously smirking. "Also collected the Frisk soul from that timeline too. But that's not all." Chara then had two souls floating around his hand. "I actually much fun crushing everyone in the timeline, that I did the same thing again." Then another soul popped up. "Then again..." Then another soul popped up. "... and again..." Then another soul popped up again. "... AND AGAIN." Then an whole bunch of soul appear floating around Chara. "57 more times."

Frisk and Asriel froze at the size of so many red souls obtained by Chara.

"All those souls?" Frisk said stunned.

"Right. Each and everyone of them are Frisk souls from another timeline." Chara said. "You might be surprised, but some of them are just as genocitic at the last one. They all even accepted me collected their souls."

"But why? Why would you need to collect so many souls?" Asriel asked.

"Didn't you know? I can't reset on my own. It's because of this, I can't go back to my original timeline where everything began. Frisk however..." Chara said starting to look serious. "Frisk is able to reset the timeline anytime he wants and changes things at his own will. You already know that, don't you Frisk?"

"While it's true I already knew about resets, I never actually done it." Frisk admitted.

"Correction. You didn't. But other Frisks did. But that's not the important thing." Chara said. "The only way I could reset is if I had a Frisk soul to aloud it. Each Frisk soul I collected can only do it once, so I had to keep collecting them. So in order to reset the timeline again..." Chara then got his knife out. "I need your soul, Frisk."

"What?" Frisk said shouted out. "You want my soul too?"

"I have to. I need it for my true plan to take fruition." Chara said with a demonic smirk.

"No. Chara listen. You don't have to do any of this." Asriel pleaded. "There's still time for you to change. Please. Just stop."

Chara shooked his head in disappointment.

"Asriel, Asriel, Asriel. Don't you get it?" Chara asked. "I'm not gonna change. Haven't for several timelines." Something then came to mind. "However... I did just realized something. Asriel, I need your soul too."

Asriel then started shaking and took a few steps back.

"Wh... wha..." Asriel could barely speak.

"Once I have your golden soul, we can truly be together forever. Isn't that what you always wanted?" Chara said with a smirk.

Asriel started shaking more and more, while Frisk anger started to grow.

"Grrrrrrr..." Frisk growled angrily.

"Wouldn't it be great? You, Frisk, and me. Three brothers happily together. Wiping out every human and monster on the whole planet." Chara said deviously. "Sounds fun, right?"

Of course both Frisk and Asriel were disgusted to here Chara say this. Asriel still tried his best to believe that what Chara was saying isn't true.

"Now... I believe I said enough." Chara said before a black aura glowed from his knife. "Who's soul shall I take first?"

"Chara... please?" Asriel said still pleading with Chara.

"I already told you, Asriel. It's your fault I'm like this. **Because** **you let our deaths be for nothing.** " Chara said with an angry glare.

"No..." Asriel said sadly.

Asriel knew that deep down, this wasn't the same Chara that he knew as a kid. Or... maybe he was always like this and just hid it well. Either way, Asriel felt that his heart was breaking. He then fell down on his knees and hands in a state of total shock.

"Well... if he's gonna be like that, I'll guess he'll be first." Chara said before walking to Asriel.

Then... it a flash second, Frisk got out his staff and... attacked Chara with it. Chara blocked it with his knife. Now this was a shocker. Frisk went on the offensive. As he clashed with Chara, Frisk angrily growled.

"Interesting. I thought you were a pacifist in this timeline, Frisk." Chara stated. The two of them than jumped back still holding their weapons.

"When you hurt my brother, Asriel, when you hunted down humans and monsters, when you are the main reason for _everything_ horrible that has even happened to the monsters of the underground..." Frisk said to Chara angrily before opening his crimson red eyes and giving him a glare. " **ALL BETS ARE OFF.** "

"Well... this is a bit... unexpected. Yet intriguing." Chara said with a smirk. "So... are you willing to actually **FIGHT** me?"

"I'll make you pay for everything you done, Chara." Frisk said angrily as his body glowed a red aura with his determination.

"Oh ho ho. This is gonna be fun." Chara said smirking. A black aura surrounded Chara and then part of it went into his knife and formed into a long sword-like blade.

"Big enough to be from a sword, but the angle of knife. Was this the move you use to kill Concilman Clarson?" Frisk asked.

"Oh, look at you, Mr. Detective. You guessed it." Chara said smiling deviously. "But I was kinda disappointed. He died almost instantly when I hit him with this."

"Grrrrr..." Frisk growled.

"So... with that little tidbit..." Chara said before getting into an attack position. "... _don't go dying on me like he did_."

The two then charge at each other. Both Frisk and Chara were going on the offensive, attacking and deflecting with their weapons. Chara then used a black aura slash from his knife. Frisk blocked it with a red shield from his determination. Frisk then charged for Chara and used his pole multiple times to try to get a hit. But Chara kept dodging all of his attacks while laughing a bit as he did. Frisk was starting to get more annoyed with Chara.

"You know... you surprise me, Frisk." Chara said to Frisk. "I thought out all people, you wouldn't want to fight me."

"Shut up!" Frisk shouted out as he tries attack Chara again. Chara dodged it.

"I thought you would show me MERCY in an attempt to SAVE me. Yet here you are trying to assault me with that pole of yours." Chara said.

"I said shut up." Frisk shouted out smacking his pole down on the ground and creating a red shockwave. Chara did a great jump and dodge that attack like the others.

"Oh. I think I get it. Maybe at first you _wanted_ to SAVE me. But as time passed, you started thinking about everything I done til it turn to deep hatred for me." Chara said smirking. "How could what to forgive the person who nearly destroy the happy family you call your own family? Why would you want to help that person who made all their lives a living hell? Am I hitting any marks?"

"What part of 'shut up' do you not understand?" Frisk shouted out as his red glowing determination burns more.

"Haha! Oh wow! You are definitely stronger than the other Frisks. Maybe even stronger than any of the Genocide Frisks." Chara said sounding impressed. "Buuuuut..." Chara shorten his knife back to it's normal state, but still glowed black. "I know I'm stronger."

Chara then charged at Frisk again and tried to stab him with his knife. Frisk blocked it with his shield again, but was having trouble holding Chara's attack back as the shield starts cracking.

"Asriel, help!" Frisk said calling to Asriel from the ground. Asriel didn't responded. He was still on his knees in total shock from what's happening. "Asriel, snap out of it."

"It's useless." Chara said smirking. "Azzy's just too heartbroken to even move a muscle."

Frisk's shield then broke and he fell to the ground. Frisk's aura disperse from his body. Even down, Frisk still attacked Chara with his staff, but it was no use. Chara deflected his staff with his knife and knocked it off Frisk's hand. Now he just pointed the knife in front of him.

"Well Frisk, this has been fun. But it looks like it's game over." Chara said ready to finish Frisk off.

"Grrrr..." Frisk said not wanting to be defeated.

"Chara..." Asriel said finally speaking and slowly getting up. Asriel's head was still down and his eyes were covered in a shadowy silhouette. "... are you telling me that this whole time you had this dark side? That all the memories with me, mom, and dad, that none of those mean anything to you now? ... Chara... you..." Asriel started recalling all the happy moments of him and Chara. Then each and everyone of those moments started to shatters into pieces in his mind. They were all replaced with pain... and anger. Just then, an powerful aura surrounded Asriel. His face started to have black marks and his eyes turned black. Asriel has turned into his **Hyperdeath Form**. He angrily grit his teeth and he stares down at Chara. "... TRAITOR!"

Seeing Asriel like this shocked both Frisk and Chara beyond surprised.

"WHAT?!" Chara shouted out in shock.

"Asriel?!" Frisk said surprised to see him in this form again.

"Chaos Saber." Asriel said summoning his two swords in each hand. "RAWWHHH!" Asriel then charged with both sabers in hand at Chara.

Chara tries to defend himself with his knife, but Asriel knocked it off his hand with his saber. He then pushed Chara to the wall and held the two Chaos Sabers near his neck. Asriel continue to growl angrily at Chara.

"CHARA! I may have forgiven you in the past... and I was even gonna forgive you for everything earlier. But not anymore. Not here. Not now." Asriel said in anger still holding the blades near Chara's neck.

At first, Chara looked scared of everything. Asriel and the possible chance of him striking him down in an instant. But then, he started to lightly smile. Then do some light laughter. "Ha... ha... ha... haha..." Then Chara started smiling more deviously and laughing more maniacally. "HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS IT, ASRIEL! YOUR TRUE FORM!"

His true from? What did he mean by that? Was he saying that this was the form that Asriel should always have been?

"Well, Asriel? What are you waiting for? Do it. Kill me and take my soul. Then we could finally finish what we started." Chara said maniacally.

Asriel was beyond disgusted with what Chara just said. Asriel vanished his Chaos Sabers and clinched his right fist.

"WHAT'S WITH YOU?!" Asriel shouted out.

Asriel then use his right fist to punch Chara on the left said of his face. It was strong enough to knock him down to the ground. Asriel didn't want to punch him, but maybe it would knock some sense into him.

"No means no, Chara. When are you gonna get that past that thick skull of your?" Asriel said firmly and not wanting to do what he said.

Chara had a disappointed expression on his face.

"*sigh* You can never seem to do anything for me, can you?" Chara said getting back on his feet and picking up his knife. "Oh well. So much for that." He then points his knife at Asriel. "Back to plan A."

"Tch!" Frisk said getting back up and getting ready for more fighting.

Asriel was about to do the same. But before they could, some bones, and spears of lightning went directly at Chara's direction. Chara jumped out of the way to avoid the attacks. But where did the attacks come from?

"Huh?" Frisk and Asriel said.

"Told ya I keep an eyesocket out for ya, kids." A voice said.

Frisk turned around to see who it was. It was Sans. Along with Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys with her.

"Guys!" Frisk said glad to see them.

"Fear not, Frisk the Human and Prince Asriel. I, the great Papyrus, is here." Papyrus said boldly.

"Sans told us you might be in trouble, so it's a good thing that..." Undyne said before stopping when she got a good look at Asriel's face. "Woah woah WOAH! Why happen to Asriel and why does he look so cool?"

"That must be his Hyperdeath form." Alphys said.

"Wow! So that's what your Hyperdeath form looks like. I got to say, I'm impressed." Undyne said liking the way Asriel look.

"Undyne, as much as I appreciate that you think it's cool, now's not the time." Asriel stated.

"Right. Who the hell is this punk attacking you anyway?" Undyne said looking at Chara.

"..." Chara went silent.

"Wait?" Undyne said with her eye widen. "I've seen this guy's face somewhere before. That's Chara! The first fallen human."

"What?!" Alphys shouted out in shock.

"Ehh? First fallen human?" Papyrus said looking confused.

"..." Sans was silent and his eyes went hallow.

"But that's impossible. Chara was said to have died a long time ago. Also... he looks the same age as Frisk and Asriel do now." Undyne stated. "What's going on here?"

"Hmpt! It appears that we have to end things here for today." Chara said to Frisk and Asriel. He then use his knife to blast a hole into the wall. "I have to admit, this was funner than I expected. But you two need to get stronger if you want to survive next time."

Chara jump near the hole he just made to make his escape.

"Chara! Wait!" Asriel shouted wanting him to stop.

"Now now. This isn't goodbye. I'm just gonna lay low for a while. Consider those first couple of killings as charity killings. But the next ones... **might be different**." Chara said before putting his hood up. "Tata!"

Chara jumped out the hole and ran for it.

"Wait, punk!" Undyne said summoning her spear and getting ready to chase Chara.

"Let him go, Undyne." Frisk said closing his eyes after keeping them open for so long.

"He's right. We don't have a chance yet." Asriel said as he reverted back to his regular form.

Undyne, Alphys, Papyrus, and Sans all went over Frisk and Asriel to see if they were okay.

"Are you two okay?" Alphys asked looking worried.

"Yeah. We'll live." Frisk said.

"Okay you two, what happen here? Why was someone who's suppose to be dead... not dead anymore? Is this the same deal with Asriel? Also, why was he attacking both of you?" Undyne asked.

These were a lot of questions Undyne was asking Frisk and Asriel. But were Frisk and Asrile going to answer them? Frisk and Asriel both looked at each other and gave a nod signing that they should tell them everything.

"Alright. This all might be hard for you to hear... but you need to know." Asriel said sadly.

So... Frisk and Asriel told Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys everything. About Chara's plan in the past and everything he said during their battle. After they finish saying they needed to everyone else was... beyond words to know what to say. Most of them felt torn, sadden, angry, and just shocked.

"So... you're telling me that he's the real reason that..." Undyne said shaking. Rage started to fill her soul. "NGGGHHHH!" She then ran to the hole that Chara ran off from. But she held down by Frisk and Asriel.

"Undyne! Calm down!" Frisk said to her.

"Calm down? Hell no, I won't calm down. That punk... that bastard... he's the reason for everything bad that's ever happened." Undyne shouted out in anger. "He needs to pay."

"We know. But it's pointless to try and hunt him down now." Asriel stated.

"How can you say that? He used his friendship with you to cause so much pain to Asgore and Toriel. And both of them didn't even know it." Undyne said. She then grabbed Asriel by his vest. "How can you NOT want to hunt him down after he did that to them and you?"

"Like I said, we don't have a chance yet." Asriel said. "I could tell from our battle that he was holding back. A lot." Undyne then let go of Asriel. "I haven't even mastered my full powers yet. I went Hyperdeath out of nowhere."

"Even when I was fighting him, I could tell he was holding back too." Frisk said.

"Wait? You actually... fought?" Alphys asked. "But you never fight."

"He twisted my arm... and a bit of my temper." Frisk stated.

"So... Chara the human isn't what you call a 'nice' human." Papyrus said looking disappointed. "It's strange. I always thought from King Asgore and Lady Asgore that Chara was a charming kid. Are you sure that wasn't someone else."

"No. It was definitely him." Asriel said sadden. "I don't want to believe it either, but now he seems to be obsess with killing."

"He already made his mark with two humans and a group of monsters. So who knows who else he wants to kill." Sans said.

"Then we should call the police." Alphys suggested.

"No way. We can't get the police involved." Frisk said. "They don't stand a chance against him."

"As of now, the only ones who actually have a real chance against him are... me and Frisk." Asriel said not wanting to admit it. "But like we said before, he was holding back."

"We need to train more. Tap more into our souls and our full power." Frisk said placing his hand on his chest. "That's the only way we know that we can stop him."

Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Alphys looked at each other with very concern looks for Frisk and Asriel.

"Are... you two sure you're okay with this?" Undyne asked. "Asriel, Chara was like a brother to you? Do you really want to fight him?"

"Of course I don't. But I can't just pretend what he did wasn't wrong anymore." Asriel said.

"What about you, kid?" Sans asked Frisk. "I'm telling you right now, talking isn't gonna get you anywhere with someone like him."

"... You all know that I really don't like fighting. But... I trained for this exact reason. So now... I may have to." Frisk said boldly.

So it looks like Frisk and Asriel are deciding to fight against Chara. Then at that moment, Asriel felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He takes his phone out and see that he got a text from Toriel.

"It's a text from mom." Asriel said. "It says " _Asriel, my child, you and Frisk have been out for a long time. I do hope you both come home soon. With love, your mother_."

Toriel was always known for making her texts sound more like letters.

"Mom..." Frisk said quietly.

" _Don't worry. Will be home soon._ " Asriel said while texting that on his phone and sending it to his mother. He also look really said as he said that. He then looked up to everyone else. "Guys... this go without saying, but whatever you do, **DON'T** tell mom and dad about all of this."

"If mom and dad were to find out the true... it wouldn't break both their hearts." Frisk said. "We can't let them find out the true about Chara."

"Alright." Undyne said.

"Sure. We won't say anything." Alphys said nodding.

"We shall keep all of this a secret." Papyrus said.

"I'll keep quiet too." Sans said.

So they all agree to keep things about Chara an secret from Asgore and Toriel. They didn't want them to lose the image of the innocent child they once knew.

After a while and when it had gotten really dark, Frisk and Asriel came home.

"We're home." Frisk shouted out. Both Asgore and Toriel heard them and came by to greet them.

"Ah. Frisk, Asriel, good to see you boys are back." Asgore said.

"You boys were really out late." Toriel said looking concerned. She then looked at Frisk and Asriel's clothes. She noticed the dirt and scratches they had. "My children, both of you are really dirty. What have you been doing?"

Clearly the two boys didn't want to tell her the truth, so they had to make up a believable lie.

"We were... uhh..." Asriel said not coming up with anything.

"We were out playing Rugby with a few friends." Frisk said with a light smile. "You know... it's like football... but rougher."

"Oh my. You two aren't hurt, are you?" Toriel asked being a worried mother.

"We're fine." Frisk and Asriel said.

"Don't worry so much, Tori. Our boys are strong and can handle a few bruises." Asgore stated not looking worried.

"Right." Asriel said nodding.

"Well... alright." Toriel said losing her worries. "I already made dinner for both of you. But you'll need to heat it up."

"Thanks." Frisk and Asriel said happily.

As they walked passed Toriel and Asgore with smiles on their faces, their smiles went away as a black silhouette covers their eyes.

"We can't tell them the truth." Both Frisk and Asriel thought.

"We can't tell them that..." Frisk thought.

"... the child they use to love.." Asriel thought.

"... is a _killer_."

 **End of Chapter 4.**


	7. Chapter 5

**DHHW: It's time for chapter 5. Last time, Asriel and Frisk battled against Chara after finding out the true about him. Asriel even went Hyperdeath. But even so, they weren't able to beat him. He escaped to fight another day.**

 **Frisk: Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys all now know the truth about Chara cause we told them.**

 **Asriel: They all know what really happen on the day I died now. Undyne... seem the most fazed.**

 **Frisk: As she should. I can't believe that bastard.**

 **Asriel: Frisk, calm down.**

 **Frisk: How can I calm down after everything Chara has done. Everything that he did.**

 **Asriel: Frisk...**

 **Frisk:. ... What's happening to me?**

 **DHHW: ... Let's begin the chapter.**

 **Chapter 5: Nightmares: Frisk and Asriel's big decisions**

It was nighttime at the Dreemur household. Frisk and Asriel were still in their room sleeping off their last battle. But it wasn't like they were sleeping well. Inside their minds, they were thinking deeply.

Frisk was dreaming that he was standing in a place of complete darkness. Nothing was in sight for miles.

"Where... am I?" Frisk asked himself as he look at all directions. "Alone... with nothing back darkness."

At least he thought that he was alone. Find behind him, he heard a voice. A voice that sent chills to his spine.

"Awww. Do you need some company?" The voice said.

Frisk quickly turned around and saw that it was Chara. Chara just did his usual sly smile at Frisk.

"Chara?! What are you doing here?" Frisk said shocked. He then shook his head trying to snap out of it. "No. I'm dreaming. You're not really him."

"You're only half right." Chara said walking closer to Frisk. "You ARE dreaming. I just happen to be dreaming with you."

"Say what? So you just happen to be here in my dream with me?" Frisk asked.

"Correct. So in other words, I **am** the real Chara." Chara stated smirking.

This was quite weird and a bit of a surprise. How was Chara able to be in Frisk's dream if this was the real Chara?

"So maybe you are what you say. But even so, HOW?" Frisk asked starting to get angry.

"Wellll... if you really want to know... in a way, we're connected." Chara said.

"Connected?" Frisk said confused.

"Remember what we talked about? It's because of your actions, my soul disperse from your body and stopped existing. However..." Chara said smirking some more. "... a tiny part of my soul is still hidden deep inside your **own** soul."

"What?" Frisk asked stunned as he put his hand on his chest as he grips it. "A part of your soul... is inside me?"

"Yup! Makes sense that I can be here in your dream, riiiight?" Chara said. He then walked closer to Frisk smirking. "You know, this actually isn't a bad thing. It's almost like we are really brothers."

Frisk took one big step back from Chara with an angry look on his face.

"You are not my brother. My only brother is Asriel. The one you used and let die." Frisk said gritting his teeth.

"Awww. You're so mean. Why do you got to be like that?" Chara said pretending to be offending.

"So what do you want?" Frisk asked. "I'm assuming your not invading my dreams just to say hello."

"Relax. It's not like I can kill you here." Chara said waving his right hand up and down. "I'm only hear to do some talking. No harm in that, right?"

Frisk didn't like the fact that Chara was in his dream and still hated everything he's ever done. So it was clear that he didn't have great feelings for him. Yet, he still had a few more questions to ask him.

"Well if you are gonna be here, I got a few more questions for you." Frisk said to Chara. "Why are you after me? You said before you needed my soul to reset the timeline. But you stayed in this timeline to age. So in other worlds, you could have just killed me at any time you wanted. Why did you wait?"

"Honestly, it's was because I was bored." Chara said shrugging.

"Because you were bored?" Frisk asked not to feeling that it was true.

"Yeah. It dull doing the same thing over and over and over again. So I decided to wait things out to spice things up. Let you take some time to marinate in experience. Boy, did I make the right choice." Chara said smiling slying. "Like I said, you are stronger than all the other Frisks. Even the Genocide ones. However..." Chara then gave Frisk a serious look. "... you are still too weak to have a chance against me."

"Tch!" Frisk said griting his teeth.

"Have you even mastered your determation at it's **full power**?" Chara asked.

"Full power? What do you mean?" Frisk said looking a bit curious.

"Hmmmm..." Chara said as he scratches his chin a bit. "Alright. I'll humor you and tell you." Chara then pointed at Frisk chest where his soul is. "You already know about the power of a human soul. In some cases, it's even more powerful than anyone would ever know. But... have us humans ever unlocked that power and see what we can really do with it? If you can unlock that power, you can become stronger than you can ever imagine."

"My soul... can be that powerful?" Frisk asked as he placed his hand on his crest. "How do I unlock it?"

"Not telling." Chara said smirking. "Can't expect me to tell you everything? The **hero** has to figure out some things on his own, riiiiight?"

"Nothing's ever straight-forward for you, is it?" Frisk said looking mad.

"Haha! You already know me so well." Chara said smiling more.

"Listen you, I don't want to play games with you." Frisk said sounding serious.

"Awww. But games are so much fun." Chara said pretended to be offended.

Frisk didn't know what could happen to Chara to make him this way. Asriel always told him that he was rough around the edges when they were kids. But even then, he wasn't that bad of a kid to be this way.

"I want our battle to be a good one. That's why I want you and Asriel to train as much as you can before that." Chara said smirking.

"How do I know you are not gonna be doing any more **charity killings** while we're doing that?" Frisk asked sounding serious.

"Now now. You don't need to worry about that. I already know I can't go willy-nilly with my killings anymore. I don't want anyone else on my trail. Not that I can't handle it." Chara said slyly.

"Grrrr..." Frisk said looking down on the ground.

"So get as strong as you can for our battle. Make it a battle worth fighting. A true fight to the death." Chara said smirking. "What do you say, Frisk?"

Frisk still had his head down and a shadow covered his eyes. He then started recalling what Asriel told him a long time ago.

"Don't kill, don't get killed. That's the promise I made to Asriel... and I tend to keep it." Frisk stated to Chara.

"Tsc! Man, you really are no fun." Chara said looking disappointed and turning his back on Frisk.

" **However**..." Frisk said in a serious tone with got Chara's attention again. "I worked hard to finally make things better for everyone. I won't let **anyone** try to ruin that. So... if you do anything to hurt my friends, if you ever do anything to hurt my family, or if I ever had to deal with the sight of seeing my brother, Asriel, turn into dust right before my eyes..." Frisk then lifted his head up and revealed his crimson red eyes as he glares at Chara. "... **then I have no choice but to break that promise.** "

With what Frisk said, Chara froze in shocked. But then he started laughing lightly. "Ha... haha... hahaha..." It than turned into a menacing one."HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT I WAS LOOKING FOR. THAT KILLER INSTINCT. YOU **DO** HAVE IT." Chara then looking at his right hand shaking. "Look at that. I'm actually trembling. Part of me is scared, yet part of me is also excited. Hahaha!" Chara said while smiling deviously. "Our battle is gonna be glorious. I can't wait. That's all for now. Get stronger for your sake... and mine too. See ya!"

Chara's body then started to fade away with the darkness. Frisk didn't say anything or do anything to stop. As Chara disappeared, Frisk was now on his own. He closed his eyes again, but was now feeling depressed. He actually **threaten** someone. That wasn't like him at all. Even when people tried to kill him. So to say that at someone, even at someone like Chara, was completely out of character.

Frisk then wakes up from his bed. He was in a black shirt with a red heart on it and blue pj bottoms. He stood up and rubbed his eyes a bit. He noticed that it was still dark out. The clock in their room said it was 2:56. Still a little too early to be getting up.

"Couldn't get any sleep either?" A voice said that got Frisk's attention. It was Asriel.

Asriel was up as well. He stood up in his bed with a black shirt on with the Dreemur Family symbol on it. It look liked Asriel may have had a bad dream as well.

"Yeah." Frisk said answering Asriel's question.

"Bad dream?" Asriel asked.

"In a way. You?" Frisk said to Asriel.

"In a way." Asriel answered.

Asriel did had a sort of bad dream. But in most ways, it was a very different one. Like Frisk's dream, Asriel was in a place filled with nothing but darkness for miles. But Asriel wasn't alone. On the ground in front of him, was a small little flower. But it wasn't just any regular _flower_. This flower had yellow petals and a face. This was a flower that Asriel knew all too well.

"Howdy! It's me. Your old buddy, Flowey." The flower said smiling.

"Go... away." Asriel said to him angrily.

"Awww. Don't be like that." Flowey said pretending to be offended. "After all, it's been sooooo long since we seen each other."

"..." Asriel was silent.

"Wow. You must be really angry with Chara, are you? The two of you were like brothers, yet it doesn't seem to be that way now." Flowey said with a sly smile. "All we did was give him love and what did he do in return?" Flowey face then turned demonic. " **HE USED US LIKE WE WERE HIS PERSONAL PUPPET. HE TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM US AND NEARLY BURNED IT TO ASHES.** You know what we have to do." Flowey then started smiling evil-like. " **WE HAVE TO KILL HIM."**

"No." Asriel said firmly.

"No? You idiot! Maybe you haven't heard me?" Flowey said looking mad. "He took everything away from us, he use us after we became friends with him, and... **he's one of the main reason I exist.** He's the reason you became a killer-flower pschopath."

"I won't kill him." Asriel said still sounding firm.

"Maybe you're right. Death isn't enough. After all he's done, he needs to suffer." Flowey stated. "So what shall it be? Rip him apart, piece by piece? Burning him into ashes? Drowning him in his own blood?" Flowey started smiling slyly. "So hard to choose."

"I won't do any of that to him." Asriel said angrily.

"So what then? Give him a slap on the wrist and let them get away with everything?" Flowey asked. "No no. He needs to pay. He needs to pay for everything. Accept that."

Asriel was silent. He didn't know what he should say. Deep down, he wanted to forgive Chara, but he knew the truth about all that he has done. Not to mention all the things he will do.

"You know what? Maybe **I** should take over." Flowey said slyly as vines started to come out of the ground. The vines started to surround Asriel. "Now... be a good prince and let me..."

Before Flowey could do anything, a fireball came from out of nowhere and blasted the flower.

"GAAAHHHH!" Flowey shouted out in pain as his vines disappeared.

"What?" Asriel said confused. Mainly because he wasn't the one who fired the fireball.

"Wh... Who..." Flowey says in pain and with embers on his leaves.

"I think that's enough out of you." A voice from the darkness said.

"Who's there?" Asriel asked.

"Do you have to ask?" The voice asked. Out of the shadows, came a white goat monster with a black robe that had the Dreemur Family Crest. He had black marks on his face and black eyes. It was Asriel in his Hyperdeath From. "It's me. It's you. Your great power. **Asriel Dreemur, The Absoulute God of Hyperdeath.** " He said in an overly dramatic matter.

Both Asriel and Flower froze in a... bizarre way.

"Wow... I wasn't that dramatic when I was you, was I?" Asriel asked his Hyperdeath self. "Cause if I was... then I think Frisk was right about me watching too much anime."

"Sh.. shut up! It was awesome." Hyperdeath said a little peeved.

"Grrrrr... what are you doing here? Can't you see that I'm handling things here." Flowey said angrily.

"I think you said enough." Hyperdeath said.

Hyperdeath Asriel then snapped with his right hand and flames engulfed Flowey's entire body. Flowey shouted out "AHHHHHHH!" in pain as his cries slowly started to quiet down. Once the flames were gone, so was Flowey. It looks like Hyperdeath incinerated him. Asriel didn't know how to feel about that. He basically just watched himself kill himself in front of himself. Hyperdeath then floated toward Asriel and stopped land in front of him.

"There. That takes care of that damn weed." Hyperdeath said.

"You know you didn't have to do that to him." Asriel said concern for Flowey.

"He's just a figment of your mind. He wasn't really there to begin with." Hyperdeath stated.

"Like you?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah. But unlike that flower, I'm here for a reason." Hyperdeath said.

"Why ARE you here?" Asriel asked.

"Isn't it obvious? It's finally time. Time for you to use these powers once again." Hyperdeath said to Asriel. "That's why you called for my power before, wasn't it?"

"What? No." Asriel said. "I... I didn't mean to..."

"Of course you did. Chara was about to hurt Frisk and we wouldn't let him." Hyperdeath stated. "That's when you called upon me."

"I did that out of anger." Asriel said. "Honestly, I didn't want to use that power again."

"No. Remember what we promised to the 6 fallen souls? We would use the power they gave us if the time was right. Chara's the reason." Hyperdeath stated. "Even if he was our friend, we can't just let him get away with everything. He's also clearly more powerful. We can't beat him without this power. You know that."

"Of course I know that. Of course I remember the promise. But... this is Chara we are talking about." Asriel said looking sad. He then turned around. "He was our closest friend. As angry as I am with him, I..."

"Let me stop you right there." Hyperdeath said. "Don't you remember what you said to him? We may have forgiven him in the past, but we can't anymore. He's too far gone and you know that."

Asriel clinched his hand around his chest.

"Even now, part of me still doesn't want to give up on him." Asriel said.

"*sigh* Clearly, you need more time." Hyperdeath said as he turned around and started flowing of the ground again. "But know this, Chara's not gonna wait around for too long. Do you want him to take everything away from you again? You better be ready and not be scare. Otherwise you having that gold soul was for nothing. Use my power or don't. Doesn't really matter to me. But if we die again, it's all on you."

With that said, a quick flash and Asriel's Hyperdeath self was gone. That was what happen at the end of Asriel's dream. Asriel told Frisk everything that happened in that dream.

"... and that was it." Asriel said finishing explaining his dream.

"Huh. So Flowey and your Hyperdeath self..." Frisk said scratching his chin. "So... are you gonna listen to yourself?"

"Well it's not like the other me was wrong. Yet... I'm just scared of using that power again. The last time I used that power, it wasn't for a good reason." Asriel said.

"Asriel, I know you wouldn't do that again." Frisk said.

"Yeah." Asriel said still feeling unsure. "So, what was your dream about?"

"... It was more than just a dream. It was Chara." Frisk said.

"Guess I'm not surprised." Asriel said.

"There something else. The Chara in my dream... I think it was the **real** Chara." Frisk stated.

"What? How is that possible?" Asriel asked looking surprised.

"He said it was because we are connected. He also said that a tiny piece of his soul was still part of mine." Frisk said calling out his red soul.

"What? Really?" Asriel asked.

"It makes sense." Frisk said calling his soul back into his body. "He also said something about wanted me to unlock my determination at it's **full power**."

"Determination at it's full power? What does that mean?" Asriel asked.

"I think it has something to do with tapping into a human soul's true power." Frisk said.

"Well... when a monster absorbs a human soul, they can become super powerful. Close to godlike even with only one soul." Asriel stated. "Does that mean that humans themselves already posess a power to be that strong and don't even know it?"

"Seems that way. I mean I didn't even know how powerful my soul was til my adventures in the underground." Frisk said.

"You think Chara already has this power?" Asriel said.

"I don't think he would tell me about it if he didn't already posses it. So my guess is... yeah." Frisk said. "So the two of us my be in for some trouble."

Asriel then went back to laying on his bed looking frustrated.

"Ugh! Damn it. What do we do?" Asriel asked Frisk. "Do we really have to fight him?"

"I don't think he's giving either of us a choice, Asriel." Frisk said. "You know how I am with fighting, but..."

"I know. I know. You don't need to tell me." Asriel said to Frisk not wanting him to say anything. "Let's just... try to get some more sleep. We could figure out something in the morning."

"Right. Good night." Frisk said to Asriel as he get into his covers.

So the two went back to getting some sleep. While Asriel was sleeping, Frisk was still in deep thoughts about something. It was about him having a small part of Chara's soul deep inside his own.

"Chara said part of his soul is within mine. Is that why... part of me is feeling so different now? Do I have his influence in me too?" Frisk thought.

A few hours later, morning came. Frisk and Asriel already gotten up and went to the family dinner table for breakfast with Asgore and Toriel. The family was all having cinnamon butterscotch pancakes. Toriel's special recipe. As everyone ate their breakfast, Toriel looked at both Frisk and Asriel faces and notice that something must be up with them.

"My children, is something wrong?" Toriel asked looking concern.

"Oh. We're fine." Frisk and Asriel said.

"Are you sure? As your mother, I know when something is wrong." Toriel said using her mother instinct.

"Uhhhh..." Frisk and Asriel said nothing know what to tell them.

"What's wrong, boys?" Asgore asked.

Frisk and Asriel had to come up with something to say.

"This is sudden, but... the two of us are... going on a camping trip." Frisk said coming up with something.

"A camping trip?" Toriel asked sounding interested.

"Yeah. It was kinda planned in the last minute. The two of us are actually leaving for it later today." Frisk said making a smile. "We are also bring Papyrus and Alphys with us. Undyne has other business and Sans is... Sans. So those two aren't coming. But it still gonna be fun."

"Oh. That does sounds fun." Asgore said happily.

"How long with this camping trip be?" Toriel asked.

"Just one... or two..." Asriel said before see Frisk make a gesture telling him to make the days longer. "...weeks. Two weeks."

"Two weeks?! Oh goodness. I don't think we can bare without our children for so long." Toriel said looking worried. "Maybe we should come with you."

"NO!" Frisk and Asriel shouted out. Maybe a bit too serious.

"Huh?" Toriel said looking confused.

"We mean... you don't have to come." Asriel said smiling awkwardly.

"Okay. Something is **definitely** up with you boys. What's really up?" Toriel said looking at the boys with a serious look.

"Uhh... well..." Asriel said feeling scared of his mother.

Frisk and Asriel knew they couldn't tell them the reason for this camping trip was to train themselves for their battle with Chara. But they had to think about something else to tell them. Frisk then came up with something.

"Okay. The truth is... we're worried about you two." Frisk told Toriel and Asgore.

"Huh? Worried about us?" Asgore and Toriel said together.

"Yeah. The two of us are worried that you two aren't spending enough time with each other. So the two of us wanted to get out of your fur for a while." Frisk stated.

"Yeah." Asriel said following Frisk's lead. "It nearly broke my heart when you two were separated. Even if things are good now, we still need you two need to 'rekindle' those ol' **Tori n Gori** -ness you two use to have."

"Uh huh. Can't do that with your kids around all the time." Frisk said with his right index finger up. "That's why you can't come with us."

"Hmm... Asriel, Frisk, if you two are worried about your father and I, you don't have to." Toriel said.

"Still..." Asgore said smiling as he moves his chair closer to Toriel. "... maybe a few days without the kids would be a good thing, Tori." He then put his arms around her. "You, me rekindle our flames, doing things like the old days."

"Your kids our in front of you." Asriel said not wanting to see his parents like this.

"I suppose a few days with the two of us would be nice." Toriel said tempted by Asgore's words. "Very well, Frisk and Asriel. You two can go on your camping trip."

"Great! Thanks!" Frisk and Asriel said happily. From underneath the table the two of them bumped fist on a plan well done.

"Ho ho! Two whole weeks alone. Whatever shall we do with the time, Tori?" Asgore asked Toriel with some hints of sarcasm and seduction.

"I'm sure we'll do something to past the time." Toriel said while smiling in a seductive matter.

The two goat parents then began doing their usual nose-nuzzling again. This, of course, isn't the kind of thing Frisk nor Asriel like to see. The two of them stood out of their chairs.

"We're out." Frisk and Asriel shouted. They both then picked up their plates of pancakes. "And owe are taking these with us."

The boys then left with their pancakes to finish them in the room. Asgore and Toriel were too busy nuzzling each other to notice. Clearly, things were still okay for them. As they walked to their room, Frisk and Asriel smiled at each other as their plan worked. Now they can train without their parents knowing the truth.

A few hours later, Frisk and Asriel changed into their regular clothes and pack everything they needed into their car. Food, tent, sleeping bags, and other camping supplies. With them, was Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Toriel. Already in the car was Papyrus and Alphys. Frisk and Asriel had already text everyone their plan. So they all know the reason for this trip.

"Okay. I think we are all set." Asriel said packing the last thing in the trunk and closing it's door.

"Hope you all have good and safe trip." Asgore said.

"We're be fine, Mr. Dad guy." Frisk said.

"Be sure to call us if you need anything." Toriel said.

"We will." Asriel said. "If we even can where we're going." Asriel said quietly.

"I am very excited for this trip of camping." Papyrus said happily.

"So long as their ain't too many bugs." Alphys said nervously. "Did we pack enough bug spray?"

"You'll be fine. Don't worry about some tiny bugs, Alp." Undyne said to Alphys. She then looked at Frisk and Asriel. "You two punks stay well, okay?"

"Right." Frisk and Asriel said nodding.

Undyne then went closer to earshot of both Frisk and Asriel. "While you guys are gone, I'm gonna try looking for Chara. Gotta make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble." Undyne whispered.

"Okay. But don't do anything crazy." Asriel whispered back.

"Try to avoid fighting him, if you can, okay?" Frisk whispered.

"I can't make that promise." Undyne whispered looking serious.

"Can you at least promise to stay alive for us?" Asriel whispered.

"..." Undyne was silent before answering that. "Okay. That I can promise."

"Thanks, Undyne." Asriel said with a smile.

Frisk then walked over to Sans to talk to him. The two of them moved a bit farther from everyone else.

"You take care, kiddo." Sans to Frisk with his usual skeleton smile.

"Thanks..." Frisk said. Frisk had a look on his face that he wanted to talk about something serious to Sans. "Sans... you I both know why I asked you to stay here."

"..." Sans was silent and he had his head down. His eyes were hollow.

"Besides Asriel and I, you are the only other person capable of taking on Chara." Frisk stated. "I rather you not, but... if that happens... well... be careful, okay?"

"..." Sans was still silent before looking back up at Frisk. "Don't worry, kid. I will keep our eyesocket out for both Asgore and Tori. I won't let you down."

"Thanks, Sans." Frisk said with a smile before bumping his fist.

"Welp, you know me. Always looking out for you... even when I rather take a nap." Sans said humorously while shrugging. "Better get stronger for my sake too."

"You got it." Frisk said looking determined and pumping his fist.

Asriel then honked the horn in the car wanting to get Frisk's attention.

"Frisk, time to get going." Asriel shouted out.

"Alright!" Frisk said waving back.

Frisk then got in to the car, riding shotgun beside Asriel.

"Time to go." Frisk said to Asriel, Papyrus and Alphys.

"See you in two weeks." Toriel said to Frisk and Asriel.

"Bye mom and dad." Asriel and Frisk said.

"Hit it, Azzy!" Frisk said ready to hit the road.

"Hitting it." Asriel said stomping on the gas pedal.

The car started moving and began to drive off. Asgore, Toriel, Sans, and Undyne all waved goodbye to them as they drove off. The four droved down the road and all started to have a little talk.

"With Undyne and Sans looking out for them, mom and dad should be fine." Asriel said.

"Now we just need to find an area to train." Frisk said.

"I think I got a place." Asriel said.

"Where are we heading then?" Alphys asked.

"We're heading to a forest on the other side of Mt. Ebott. There should be a decent spot for some training and it's isolated from everyone else." Asriel said.

"Great." Papyrus said. "Don't worry. The great Papyrus will train the both of you just like the old days."

"Thanks, Papy. We could both really use that." Asriel said.

"I just hope it will be enough." Frisk said looking worried.

The car continues to drive down the road. Out in the horizon was Mt. Ebott and from behind it was the spot where Frisk and Asriel would begin their training. The training for their battle against Chara.

 **End of Chapter 5**


	8. Chapter 6

**DHHW: Chapter 6. It's training time.**

 **Asriel: Aw yeah! Time to give ourselves a good workout.**

 **Frisk: You seem excited, Azzy.**

 **Asriel: Yeah. Got to be motived. Also, I really need to get the hang off my powers again.**

 **Frisk: Sounds easy for you. Me on the other hand, I really need to step up. I don't even know how to unlock my determination at it's full power yet.**

 **Asriel: Well it's not like I mastered going Hyperdeath yet. But with this training, maybe it will be possible.**

 **Frisk: Well we got two weeks of training to find out.**

 **Papyrus: Fear not, Frisk the human and Prince Asriel, the great Papyrus will help you in any way he can.**

 **Alphys: I'll help out too. Even if it's only a little.**

 **Frisk: Big or small, any help is still good.**

 **Asriel: Let's start the chapter.**

 **DHHW: Yo! That's my line.**

 **Asriel: Sorry. Go ahead.**

 **DHHW: Well it's pretty pointless now, but... start the chapter.**

 **Chatper 6: Meeting two masters: Frisk and Asriel's training begins.**

Out in an isolated field in the forest behind Mt. Ebott, Frisk and Asriel were starting their second day of training. They both needed to train as much as they could if they wanted to beat Chara. Their daily training included physical training, mental training with their soul energies, and sparring with each other and with Papyrus. For today, Frisk was training with Papyrus in some sparring. Asriel and Alphys were watching. Papyrus threw some bones at Frisk while Frisk dodge them with ease.

"Nice dodging, Frisk." Asriel said from a distance.

"Very impressive, Frisk the Human." Papyrus said. "It seems that you have gotten better at getting away from my attacks."

"Well it wasn't like all of those years were for nothing." Frisk said with a smirk. He then got out his pole and extended it. He then hold his pole with both hands. "Now... come at me."

"I intend to." Papyrus said. He then summoned a bone that was as long as Frisk's staff.

The two then clashed at each other a few times, blocking each other's strikes. It seem that both of them were evenly matched. Then Papyrus started to attack more forcefully. Papyrus was able to knock Frisk down to the ground and on his knees.

"Gahhh!" Frisk said after being knocked down. Papyrus then pointed his bone near Frisk's face.

"Well Frisk the Human, it looks like I have you." Papyrus said claiming victory.

At that moment, something started to happen to Frisk. He started imaging Papyrus as if he were Chara. The image of Chara was smirking and holding the knife in front of Frisk. It was also like he was mocking Frisk.

"Hahaha! I win, Frisk." Chara said deviously.

Frisk's anger started to stir inside him and his eyes opened up to show his crimson red pupils.

"NO!" Frisk shouted out.

Frisk then strikes at Papyrus with his pole with great force. Papyrus got hit so hard that it knocked him down to the ground.

"GAAHHH!" Papyrus shouted out in pains.

Asriel and Alphys were in total shock with this. Frisk may have gone a bit too far with that hit. Frisk realized this too and immediately snapped out of his anger. He even when back to closing his eyes.

"Papyrus!" Frisk shouted as he ran to Papyrus's side. Same for the others.

"Are you okay?" Asriel asked.

"Uggghhh..." Papyrus said shaking his skull a bit. "I'm... alright. Nya heh heh! Wow Frisk. I guess your skills have even surpass me, The Great Papyrus."

Frisk was already stronger than Papyrus. But it wasn't like Frisk would usually fight Papyrus at full strength. It wasn't like Frisk would usually fight. Frisk couldn't believe that he hit him so hard. Frisk closed up his pole and walked off.

"I need a moment." Frisk said to everyone else as he walked away into the woods.

"Frisk, wait!" Alphys said trying to stop Frisk. But to no avail.

"I think that's enough for training today." Asriel said. "I'll go talk to Frisk."

Asriel began to ran after Frisk into the woods. Frisk walked into the woods for a whole 3 minutes without saying anything. Asriel was trying his best to make him talk to him.

"Come on, Frisk. Talk to me." Asriel said to Frisk he was still walking away.

Frisk then stopped for a moment.

"If Sans was here, he would kick my ass all the way to next Sunday." Frisk stated.

"Frisk..." Asriel said looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong with me?!" Frisk asked Asriel with a frightful look on his face. "I went too far. I could have really hurt Papyrus."

"Papyrus isn't mad at you if that's what you are worried about." Asriel told Frisk.

"That's not what I'm worried about." Frisk shouted out. Frisk then started to calm down a bit. "I'm serious. I think something is wrong with me. It's like... part of me has this whole deep anger inside me. I've never been like this before." Frisk started cringing his fist tighter. "I think I know why."

"Why? What do you mean?" Asriel asked.

"Remember what I told you. A small part of Chara's soul is still inside of my soul. Maybe... part of his personality is in there too." Frisk said.

"WHAT?!" Asriel shouted out in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Think about it. I didn't start acting this way UNTIL we met up with Chara." Frisk stated. He then started gripping his chest. "It's like my soul has been affected and it's slowly changing me."

"Are... you really sure that's the cause?" Asriel asked. "I feel that you're overthinking things a bit. But... I can't deny that it might be true."

"What am I gonna do? I don't wanna... I don't wanna end up like him." Frisk said sounding really worried. Frisk then opened his eyes again and gave out a mighty glare. "I REFUSE!"

"Frisk, calm down." Asriel said firmly to Frisk. "You not him and you'll won't end up like him. Just stay calm and don't freak out."

"You're... you're right." Frisk said calmly and closing his eyes. "Thanks... Asriel."

"Your welcome. I'm here for you, brother." Asriel said with a warm smile and his hand on Frisk's shoulder.

"Alright, I'm feeling better now." Frisk said snapping out of his funk. "So, should we head back to the others?"

"Hang on." Asriel says looking from behind Frisk. He felt that he was seeing something... odd covered by some of the trees. "I think I see something. Follow me."

Asriel and Frisk walk pass a few of the trees until they find something that's... surprising to the both of them. A wooden cabin out in a clearing. The cabin was all wood and had a pouch with two wooden chairs. It was weird that a cabin would be out here in the middle of nowhere.

"A... cabin?" Asriel said looking confused by it. "Does someone actually live in this forest?"

"Think anyone lives there?" Frisk asked.

"Only one way to find out." Asriel said to Frisk.

Frisk and Asriel take a closer look at the house to see if their were any signs of someone still living in there. They look at the glass windows and they did see a few furniture inside. The place also looked cleaner than expected.

"Hmm. Guess someone **does** live here. The question is... who." Frisk said to Asriel as they back up from the window.

"HEY!" A deep voice shouted from behind Frisk and Asriel. "What are you doing near my home?!"

Feeling slightly frighten by the words, both Frisk and Asriel turned around to see who it was. It was an old human man with green eyes, grey short hair and a long beard. He also wore a white robe with black sleeves and black lines on the shoulders. He was carrying a spear with him and pointing it in front of Frisk and Asriel.

"Woah! Easy!" Frisk said with his hands up. "We're not here to cause any trouble."

"Yeah. We just happen to see the house and wonder who lived in it." Asriel said frantically with his hands up as well.

The old man then took a good look at Asriel. It looked like he had a bit of a stunned look on his face.

"What in the... one of you is a... monster?" The old man said sounding surprised.

"Uhhhh... yeah?" Asriel answered.

"That's... impossible. Monsters have been sealed by the barrier in Mouth Ebott for decades." The old man said.

The barrier in Mouth Ebott? Frisk and Asriel looked at each other with a bit of confusion. It looked like the old man didn't know that the barrier being broken for years now.

"Sir, the barrier has been broken down for years." Frisk said. "Humans and monsters have been living together in peace for a while now."

"So... the war between humans and monsters is over?" The old man asked while pointing his spear away from the boys. Frisk and Asriel nodded. "I see. My apologies."

The old man's demeanor seem to went down. Both Frisk and Asriel were relieved with that. But they were still confused with the way the old man was talking.

"Umm... sir? You didn't know about the barrier in Mt. Ebott being broken?" Frisk asked.

"Honestly, I never expected the barrier to ever be broken. Let alone find out that monsters and humans have been living together again. Seems like things are finally getting back to the old days." The old man said while stroking his bread. "Guess we don't have to go into hiding anymore."

"Go into hiding?" Asriel asked looking confused. "What do you mean?"

"Uhhh... well..." The old man said looking a bit nervous to answer.

"It's okay. You can tell them." A voice from the back of the forest said.

Asriel and Frisk turned around to see who it was. The person behind them was a male lion with a light grey mane and a robe similar to the other old man. But his right shoulder was bare. He was also carrying a staff. Behind the lion was Papyrus and Alphys.

"Papyrus? Alphys?" Frisk and Asriel said surprised to see them.

"I found these two while I was scavenging." The lion said. "Seem like we all have a lot to discuss."

"Seems so, old friend." The old man said. The old man then looked at Frisk and Asriel. "Come inside. We're talk more there."

So the old man and the lion took Frisk, Asriel, Papyrus, and Alphys inside their cabin. The two then started boiling a pot of tea and started pouring a cup for Frisk and Asriel. They offered them the two cups and Frisk and Asriel thank them for it.

"Careful. They're hot." The old man said.

"We know. We drink tea quite a lot." Frisk said referring all the tea Asgore makes for them.

Frisk and Asriel blow on the tea a bit and then take a sip. The tea wasn't as good as Asgore's, but it was still quite good.

"Again, I would like to apology for earlier. My name is Kelder." The old man said. "The lion over there is my brother-by-bonds, Ronin."

"Brothers, huh? The two of us can relate." Frisk said to Asriel while bumping him with his elbow and smiling.

"We're brothers-by-bonds too. Our names are Asriel and Frisk Dreemurr." Asriel said to them. "Our skeleton friend's name is Papyrus and the reptile pal is Alphys."

"Dreemurr?" Ronin said sounding shock. "Does that mean you are related to Asgore Dreemurr?"

"Yeah. He's our dad." Asriel stated.

"REALLY?!" Ronin said surprised. "He's your father. But... looking at you... Asriel, was it? You look like you're still so young? You look like you should be more of his grandson."

"Some... things happens." Asriel said looking depressed. "I don't really want to go into details with them."

"I see. I understand." Ronin said after looking at Asriel's expression.

"So... the barrier keeping monsters underground has been shattered and the war between humans and monsters is over. Hard to believe it." Kelder said as he strokes his beard.

"It's really true." Papyrus said. "Frisk the human and Prince Asriel were the one's who broke it."

"Them?!" Kelder and Ronin shouted.

"Well... not exactly. Asriel was the one who broke the barrier, while I just happen to befriend everybody and help Asriel regain his true self." Frisk stated honestly.

"But doing so aloud me to finally free monsters." Asriel said.

"That's... very impressive." Kelder said to the boys.

"I can tell just by looking at you boys that you are quite unique." Ronin said.

Unique is right. Now only are Frisk and Asriel the reason why humans and monsters live in peace. Not only that, but Frisk and Asriel are both consider to possess the strongest soul a human or monster could ever possess.

"Well... enough about us. Can you tell us about yourselves?" Asriel asked.

"Yeah. You guys said that you were in hiding." Frisk stated.

"Hehehe!" Kelder laughed and stroked his beard. "Just because monsters were forced to Mt. Ebott and trapped in the underground doesn't mean **all** monsters were sent to the underground."

Kelder said that shocked Frisk and the others.

"Do you... do you mean to tell us." Alphys said.

"That's right. I was never sent to the underground." Ronin said smirking. "I've lived in the surface the whole time."

"WHAAAAATTTTT?!" Frisk, Asriel, Papyrus and Alphys shouted out in total shock. Why wouldn't they be? They all believed that all monsters were forced into the underground by the humans. Who would guess that they missed one?

"For real? Like, you NEVER been to the underground?" Alphys asked.

"Amazing!" Frisk said impressed.

"Well, I did helped him with hiding from other humans." Kelder said.

"So this whole time you were just hiding." Asriel stated. "It's no wonder why you didn't know about the barrier breaking."

"We would never guess that the barrier would be broken. The scars from the ware were deep. Really deep." Ronin said.

"I see. So you have been in hiding since the war days. In that case, that would mean..." Frisk said.

"... that you guys are..." Asriel said.

"... ollllld." Frisk and Asriel said together.

"Watch it!" Kelder and Ronin said looking mad.

"We may not be as young as you boys, but we could still give you a good whooping." Ronin said as he waves his staff at Frisk and Asriel.

"Haha. Sorry." Frisk said humorously.

"Anyway, what is it that brings you to our side of the mountain?" Kelder asked.

"Uhhh... well..." Frisk said not sure if he should be honest or not. He decided to be honest. "My brother and I have come here to train."

"I'm the prince and future king of monsters while Frisk is the human ambassador for monsters." Asriel stated. "People are relying on us to continue the peace of humans and monsters. But we need to be strong to do that."

"Hmm. Quite admirable reasons." Kelder said. "But are those the only reasons?"

"What do you mean?" Asriel asked.

"My boys, we have both been warriors for a long time. We know the reasons why people fight. Is yours to keep the peace or to protect?" Ronin asked.

Seems like the two old men knew there was more to Frisk and Asriel's training. The real reason was to fight against Chara when the time comes. But could they really tell them that? Both Frisk and Asriel started to shake.

"You don't have to give us the reason." Ronin said. "How about we talk about something else?"

"Okay..." Frisk said going into a better mood. "You said that you guys were warriors?"

"Yes. In the old days." Kelder said. "Care to hear our story?"

"Of course." Asriel said nodding.

"I would like to hear it as well." Papyrus said.

"Me too. Nothing like an original story." Alphys said sounding excited.

Papyrus and Alphys went closer and sat beside Frisk and Asriel to hear the story of Kelder and Ronin.

"Many many years ago, when humans and monsters still lived in person, Ronin and I met each others when we were still young children. We got to know each other well and became fast friends all the way to adulthood." Kelder said to them.

"But as time grew by, change came as well." Ronin said.

"The war." Frisk said sounding serious.

"Correct." Ronin said. "As you know, many monsters and humans went at each other. People who were once friends became enemies. Including the two of us. We were put against each other even with our brotherhood."

"We each threw blows at each others. But as our battle progressed, something happened." Kelder said. "A monster tried to struck me with an arrow. But before it hit me, Ronin went in front of me and took the shot that was meant me."

"Woah." Asriel said surprised.

"It hurt too. So much in fact I was close to dying." Ronin said rubbing his left side.

"The fact that my old friend was the one that same me, I realized that I had to save him too." Kelder said. "So I got him away from all the fighting and so I could help heal him. However, his soul was very fractured. Ronin was close to dying. I couldn't let him die. I had to do something. So... to fix his soul, I had to mend it back with mine."

Frisk, Asriel, Papyrus, and Alphys eyes widen as then hear that slight detail.

"What?" Frisk and Asriel said in shock.

"It took a while and it also drain a bit of my soul, but I was able to heal Ronin's soul." Kelder said. "Not only that, but it also did something to my soul."

"His soul had gained monster essence from my soul." Ronin said.

Frisk and Asriel were even more shock when they hear that.

"Wait! So... Ronin, your soul is part human and Kelder, your soul is part monster?" Asriel asked.

"Yes. That would be the case for us." Kelder said.

"Frisk, are you hearing this?" Asriel whispered to Frisk.

"If what they say is true, then these two are almost exactly like we are." Frisk stated to Asriel.

"Wowee! You're just like Frisk and Prince Asriel." Papyrus said to Kelder and Ronin.

"Just like Frisk and Asriel? What do you mean?" Kelder asked looking a bit confused.

"Well..." Asriel said looking a bit nervous. "Guess we might as well tell you."

Asriel then called out his soul from his body and it showed it's golden shine. Both Kelder and Ronin were beyond words at the sight of such a soul.

"What in heaven's name..." Ronin said still in awe.

"Long ago, I actually died and lost my old soul. This soul is from the powers of the 6 fallen humans and Frisk mending it together." Asriel stated to them.

"Saving Asriel also gave me his monster essence. So while Azzy has a soul that's mostly human now while my soul is part monster ." Frisk said.

"Incredible. You really are like us." Ronin said.

"I could sense that the two of you had powerful souls. I just didn't know how powerful." Kelder said as he stroke his beard. "You boys are really something and still so young too."

"Thank you." Asriel said. "So... after you saved Ronin, that's when you went into hiding?"

"Yes. I watched as my kind seal all the monsters down the Mt. Ebott and put of the magical barrier." Kelder said. "The barrier was put up by seven strong wizards using the power of their souls."

"All the monsters except me." Ronin said. "That's pretty much our story. We built up this cabin and stayed here living off the land."

"I see." Frisk said. He then went over to Asriel and whispered to him. "Asriel, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"These guys fought in the war AND they have souls like us. They both could be excellent teachers for us." Asriel whispered to Frisk.

"Exactly. They may even have more experience with using their souls then we do." Frisk stated. "These two are the best people to ask about this."

Asriel nodded and agreed with Frisk. Getting trained by these two may be the only chance Frisk and Asriel have to be ready for battling Chara. First thing they had to do was ask.

"Uhh... Kelder and Ronin?" Frisk said sincerely.

"What is it?" Kelder asked.

"There's... something we what to tell you." Frisk said.

"You want us to train you both, don't you?" Ronin guessed.

"How... did you know?" Frisk asked looking surprised.

"I can tell by the way you two were talking." Ronin said.

"But the real question is... why? Why do you want us to train you?" Kelder asked.

The reason? Did Frisk and Asriel really wanted to tell them the reason? Frisk and Asriel looked at each other and nodded. They also looked at Papyrus and Alphys and they nodded too. So they were all in agreement. They decided to tell them.

"Guess we should tell you guys the truth." Asriel said as he grips his left arm. "Long ago, the first human ever fell to the underground. His name was Chara and he was my friend. My parents and I had him live with us and he became part of the family. But Chara... had some deep hatred in himself. He's also the main reason I died."

The whole room was silent for a bit. The fact that Asriel DID die before was a subject that Frisk and the others didn't really want to bring up. Asriel then let goes of his arm.

"Chara didn't hate monsters, but he did hate humans. Even if he was one." Asriel stated. "He had a plan to free all the monsters. He wanted himself to die so I can absorb his soul and go pass the barrier. That part of the plan worked, but the next part of the plan was to get six human souls. As we got to the village, the humans attacked us. While having Chara's soul in my body, our control was split between the two of us. I was the one who resist... while Chara... Chara wanted to..." Asriel could barely usher the rest of the words. "He wanted to killed the humans."

Kelder and Ronin didn't say anything, but both had stunned looks on their faces.

"After being beaten so hard, I went back to Mt. Ebott carrying Chara's body. I was too weak and injured to go on. My parents cried at the sight of me so hurt." Asriel said looking teary. "I couldn't feel my body. Next thing I knew, everything went black and that was that. That's how I died."

"I see..." Kelder said looking grim. "So how did they come back to life?"

"I should be the one to explain that." Alphys said. "I was Asgore's scientist. He wanted me to find other ways to break the barrier, as well as study the human soul and determination. While studying determination, I experimented on a flower from the Throne Room. What I didn't know... was the flower just happen to have Asriel's dust on it." Alphys then started quivering. "Because I injected determination into the it, Asriel was reborn as a flower. But doing so, he became soulless and didn't have any emotions."

"I spend most of my life being soulless flower that didn't care about anything. Even my own mom and dad." Asriel said sadly.

"Such sadness. Sounds like you been through so much." Ronin said. "It's all almost too heartbreaking to hear."

"During the years, 7 other humans fell to the underground. Including myself." Frisk stated. "While the other humans died, I still lived. The monsters collected the 6 other souls and I was the last one needed. Long adventure short, went around the whole underground, befriended monsters, battled a flower, flower absorbed the souls and regained his true form, battled him to help him regain his compassion, he used the souls to break the barrier, humans souls came back to give him their power, I used mine to mend his soul together, and we started helping monster get along with human society. That's pretty much the whole story."

"If that's the case, then why do you need to train?" Kelder asked. "You said everything has worked out for humans and monsters now. So why train?"

"Because... like me, Chara has also come back to life." Asriel said firmly.

"What?" Kelder and Ronin said stunned to hear that.

"But now he hates both humans and monsters." Frisk said. "He's even already token out some victims."

"We need to train so we can stop him." Asriel said. "I don't really want fight him, nor what to belive that it's really him. But... I can't deny things anymore. Chara's not the same person I knew. Maybe he never was."

"Is that the decision you come up with?" Ronin asked Asriel.

"Yes. I have to stop Chara." Asriel said firmly.

"What about you, Frisk?" Kelder asked.

"Asriel's my brother. I won't make the same mistakes that Chara made." Frisk said boldly. "If he's causing trouble, then I have to protect everyone from him. Even if I have to lose the pacifist in me. That's what I decided."

Kelder and Ronin both looked at the eyes of Frisk and Asriel. They could see the determination in both their eyes. It made both of them smirk a bit.

"Frisk, your soul wouldn't happen to be red, would it?"

"It is." Frisk admitted. "Why do you ask?"

"Hmm... a red soul is a determined soul." Kelder thought. "These boys... they both show so much promise. I don't see a reason why we shouldn't train them."

Kelder looked at Ronin and he simply nodded. They both then faced Frisk and Asriel.

"Very well. We decided we will train you." Kelder said with a smile.

Frisk and Asriel respond by smiling.

"You better prepare yourself. Cause your training starts today." Ronin said with a bold smirk.

"Yes sirs!" Frisk and Asriel said with determined smiles.

 **End of Chapter 6**


	9. Chapter 7

**DHHW: Chapter 7, yo! It's an Undyne chapter.**

 **Undyne: Aw yeah! I finally get to be a chapter to myself.**

 **DHHW: During this chapter, Frisk and Asriel are still being trained by their new master, Kelder and Ronin. But that doesn't mean they are the only ones.**

 **Undyne: I've been training myself as well. After Asriel told us everything, I was so mad. I couldn't believe a punk like Chara was the cause everything that happen. I'm not gonna just let someone like that go off scot-free. I'm gonna find him and make him pay.**

 **DHHW: You're seriously gonna try to fight him? By yourself?**

 **Undyne: Yes. That's what I intend to do.**

 **DHHW: But Undyne...**

 **Undyne: NGH! I DON'T CARE ABOUT WHATEVER! That bastard needs to pay. I swear.**

 **DHHW: Okay! How about we start the chapter.**

 **Chapter 7: A heroine's vow: Undyne's determination.**

Another day of training for Frisk and Asriel. Today, it was mental training with their souls. Frisk and Asriel bending down on the ground as they closed their eyes and called out their souls. Each of their souls emitted an aura that surrounded their entire body. Frisk's was red and Asriel's was gold. They were doing this with Kelder and Ronin's guidence.

"Keep focus. Remember, your soul is your being." Kelder said.

"Yes, master." Frisk and Asriel said boldly. The two focus their soul power and the auras around them glowed stronger.

"Good, but this is still only a fraction of your power." Ronin said. "Call upon more of your soul's power."

"Yes, master." Frisk and Asriel said boldly and using more of their souls' power.

The glow and power was quite amazing, but it did seem like it could be stronger. Or at least that's what Kelder and Ronin both thought.

"Stop for a moment, boys." Kelder said to the boys.

Frisk and Asriel both nodded and stopped using their soul powers and called their souls back to their bodies.

"From what we both see, your souls are quite strong. As expected. However, it's like your bodies are holding you back from using it's full power." Kelder stated.

"You boys haven't really train using your soul much, have you?" Ronin asked.

"Kinda. Most of the time, we just do meditation for our souls. Not even much of that." Frisk said honestly.

"No wonder it's so hard for you to both tap into your true power." Ronin said. "The power of your soul relies on you and the emotions you hold. Keep that in mind and you should be able to unlock your souls' **true potential**."

"It's true potential..." Frisk said to himself as he looks at the palm of his hands.

Frisk still recall what Chara said to him in his dream. It was about if he mastered using his determation at it's full power. Chara said if he could unlock that power, he could become stronger than he could ever imagine. Since Chara was the one who told him that, it goes without say that Chara had unlock that power for himself.

"I got to unlock that power." Frisk thought looking determined.

Frisk wasn't the only one trying to unlock his power. Asriel was doing this to reawaken his Hyperdeath powers. Since Asriel's last encounter with Chara, he hasn't uses those powers again. It was also the only real time he was in that form. Asriel has always been afraid of that power, but now he has decided to learn how to control it again. But he's still unsure about using it against Chara.

"I will master Hyperdeath again." Asriel thought looking as determined as Frisk.

"Alright." Ronin said tapping his staff on the ground. "Time for more training. Keep focusing on those souls of yours."

"Yes, master." Frisk and Asriel said boldly.

"Then we will go with more physical training." Kelder said.

"Yes, master." Frisk and Asriel said boldly again.

"You know you boys don't have to keep doing that." Kelder said.

"Yes, mast..." Frisk and Asriel stopping before almost saying the words again. "Sorry." The boys then bow down.

"It's fine. Now work hard." Ronin said to them.

"Sir, yes sir." Frisk and Asriel said switching things up.

It's been a total of 5 days since Kelder and Ronin started training Frisk and Asriel in preparation for their battle with Chara. Papyrus and Alphys have watched as their progress went up. So far, the train was going pretty well. Alphys called Undyne to even tell her about that.

"Really?" Undyne said after hearing how well Frisk and Asriel training was going.

"Uh huh. Master Kelder and Master Ronin are both quite strong... and excellent teachers." Alphys stated. "Frisk and Asriel's power has gone up quite a bit."

"That's good to hear. Can't have those two going soft on me. Am I right?" Undyne said in her usual tough girl matter.

"Ri... right." Alphys answered.

"Anyway, no news on Chara yet. It's like he just went up and vanish." Undyne stated.

"He did say he was gonna lay low." Alphys said.

"Either way, I'll... uhh... we'll... find him real soon. Just wait." Undyne said.

Alphys could tell that Undyne had some serious resolve in her.

"Uhh... Undyne, are you okay?" Alphys asked sounding concern.

"Me? Yeah. Totally fine. Just a bit busy." Undyne said sounding like she was lying a bit. "Make sure those punks stick with their training. Alright, Alphys?"

"O... okay..." Alphys simply said.

"See ya." Undyne said before hanging up.

As Undyne hanged up the phone, she went back to her training.

"I have to keep up with them." Undyne said to herself.

During the whole time Frisk, Asriel, and the others left, Undyne was busy training herself. The truth is that she started carrying deep anger since Asriel told them the truth of Chara. Chara was the reason why Asriel died. Chara was the reason the Dreemurr hold so much pain. Chara was the reason all monsters lost their hopes and dreams in the first place. Those are the thoughts that went through Undyne's head.

Undyne was currently training herself by lifting up some barbells. The barbells were 200lbs on each side. She was lifting it up and down. Up and down. She was doing it for a while.

"... 296... 297..." Undyne grunted as she lifted the barbells. "... 298... 299... 300." After three hundred, she decided to stop. She was breathing very heavily. It look like she has been pushing herself for the longest time. "Chara..." Undyne thought. "I remember Asgore tell me about Chara before. He always talked postive about him. Guess he and Toriel didn't know the truth."

Undyne then got up and went to her kitchen to get herself some water. Getting a glass and pouring some water from the tap. She quickly drank the glass up. She still looked pretty stressed.

"I have to find that punk and make him pay." Undyne thought. "I can't expect Frisk or Asriel to do it. Frisk is too much of a pacifist and Asriel use to think of him as a brother." Undyne starting to think more about things. "Then again, maybe... I'm overthinking everything. Maybe there's something missing."

Undyne didn't know what to do. She didn't really know much about Chara. Only that he was the first human. But she did know two people that DID know Chara.

"*sigh* It's gonna be a pain talking to them about it." Undyne said to herself. "But it's really the only way I could get a better read on him."

Undyne decided to head to the Dreemurr house. If anyone knew about Chara, it was them. She usually likes to visit them everyone once in a while anyway. Undyne got on her motorcycle to get to the Dreemurr's house. It wasn't that much of a drive for her to get there. When she made it to there house, she knocked on the door three times. Opening the door was Asgore.

"Oh. Undyne. Howdy!" Asgore said in his cheery matter.

"Hey, Asgore." Undyne said with a light wave. "Hope you're not too busy."

"Of course not." Asgore said before opening the door some more. "Come on in. I was just about to make some tea."

Undyne went inside and spend some time with Toriel and Asgore. The three of them sat by a table to talk. Toriel finish pouring tea into Undyne's cup.

"Thank you, Toriel." Undyne said thanking Toriel for the tea.

"It's no problem." Toriel said with a warm smile.

Undyne then took a sip. She always loved drinking hot drinks. So drinking hot tea was right at her alley.

"So, what brings you here, Undyne." Asgore asked.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing." Undyne said.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you didn't want to go camping with Asriel, Frisk, and the others." Asgore said.

"Oh. Well... they didn't need more to come along with them. If I did, it would just be a reason to train those boys. You know, the kind of training you would do during camping." Undyne said sounding a bit awkward. "Running around the forest, collecting things, that kind of stuff."

"Ah. I see." Asgore said.

Irony, that was the exact reason why Frisk and Asriel wanted to go camping was because they needed to train. But since they were keeping everything secret from Asgore and Toriel, She didn't want to tell them that. Toriel was sipping her tea and put the cup down.

"It's nice of you to keep us company, dear." Toriel said. "To be honest, since the boys left, Gorey and I have been a bit lonely."

"The boys are both turning into strong men. Sooner or later, they gonna want to have their own lives and do their own things." Undyne stated.

"I know. I know all too well." Toriel said with her hand on her right cheek. "Even with all the years Asriel was gone, I still wish time went a little slower."

Undyne felt a little awkward, but she wanted to know more about Asriel's childhood.

"Asgore, Toriel, do you think you can tell me about Asriel in the past?" Undyne asked.

"Ahh yes. I remember those days all too well." Toriel said with a smile. "Asriel in the past was as sweet as he is today. He was very sensitive and always loved to play games."

"As a baby, he would cry often. Hoho! I swear he had the loudest cries. He must get his strong lungs from his papa." Asgore said boasting a bit.

"Ha. Asriel's not much of a crier anymore. The boy has gotten very strong thanks to me." Undyne said. "Course, I could say the same about your other kid, Frisk."

"Yes. The two of us are very happy to have Frisk as our child." Toriel said happily.

Frisk has changed everyone's life for the better. Because of him, monsters and humans can living in peace now. Now Undyne wanted to talk them them about Chara. She knew it was gonna open some closed doors, but she had to hear some stuff about Chara's past to get a better read on him.

"Say, you two had another child before? Chara, was it?" Undyne said.

The second Undyne mention the name, Toriel dropped her teacup and it fell down to the ground and broke. Both Toriel and Asgore had... painful expressions on their faces. Clearly, both of them weren't expecting to hear that name. Undyne knew that.

"I'm... I'm sorry." Undyne said feeling bad.

"No. It's... quite alright. It's not like we should avoid the subject forever." Toriel said getting up from her chair. "I'll clean this up." Toriel then left to get a broom.

"We have heard that name in quite some time." Asgore said to Undyne.

"Chara was the first human to fall to the underground. What was he like?" Undyne asked.

Asgore took a deep breathe before speaking. "Chara... was our child, even if he wasn't our real child. He was also really close to Asriel. Asriel never really had much friends growing up. Chara would be the first. It was like they were brothers."

Undyne listened as Asgore went on. But under the table, she was cringing her fist.

"Chara was a lot like Frisk. Actually, he also looked a bit like him." Asgore said. "The boy loved chocolate and really loved Tori's pie. Just like the rest of us."

Toriel then came back into the room with a broom in her paws. "We both really loved Chara. But not as much as Asriel did. He had so much pain in his heart when his death happen."

"That was when he asborbed Chara's soul and crossed the barrier, right?" Undyne asked looking uncomfortable.

"Yes. Chara's last request was to see the flowerbed in his village again. A request that Asriel wanted to fulfill." Asgore said.

"Was that... the only reason?" Undyne asked.

"Yes." Toriel said. "Asgore and I are sure that was the reason."

Undyne cringed her arms even tighter. She knew the real reason why they crossed the barrier. It was to collect six human souls. But as promised, Undyne kept that part a secret from Asgore and Toriel. Even if it was hard for her. Toriel was noticing Undyne's expression like something is wrong.

"Undyne, are you alright?" Toriel asked looking concern.

"I'm... fine." Undyne responded. "It's just... a bit of a sad story. Nearly all monsters loss hope and we all feared that we would never be free."

"Yes. After what happen to our children... I..." Asgore said.

"'We', Asgore." Toriel said.

"... we... made horrible choices." Asgore said sadly.

"I... I know. We don't have to mention those again." Undyne said.

"Right. What really matters is today and how good things are now." Asgore said with a smile.

"Yeah..." Undyne said quietly.

It felt like Undyne was about to explode. The Chara they talked about seem waaaaaay to different from the Chara they seen before. Clearly, the Dreemurrs still really sure that Chara wasn't a bad kid. Maybe he wasn't in the past, but saying that he was all good, was a bit of a stretch. She picked up her tea and drank the rest of it.

"Good tea as always, Asgore." Undyne said as she gets up. "I better get going now."

"Sure you don't want to stay a bit longer?" Asgore asked.

"Naw! I don't want to get in the way of you two." Undyne said in a joking matter. "Besides, I got some stuff to do. So... I'll see you later."

"Okay. Be well." Toriel said to Undyne.

"I will." Undyne said before heading out.

Undyne then left the house, got onto her motorcycle, and drove off. Like a thousand thoughts, were going through her head as she drove down the road at fast speeds.

"NGGGHHHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO ANYMORE!" Undyne thought. "Asgore and Toriel don't know the truth and I can't tell them. If they even knew that they were wrong about Chara, the guilt and sorrow would kill them both.

Undyne drove for a hour and actually drove outside of the city and into the forest. She needed air and space to let her anger out. She parked her bike near the side of a road and walked for a bit. She was currently walking past some trees.

"I can't just do nothing about this Chara business. People like him are the reason I train so much." Undyne said. She then looked at a metal ring on her right ring finger. "Alphys made this for me so I can summon my armor anytime I needed it. I haven't needed to, but who knows. If I find Chara then..." She then shook her head a bit. "NGH! I need to stop thinking about that punk. It's not like I'm gonna..."

Undyne then halted for a moment. She looked behind some of the trees and noticed something. A campsite. A small tent, a spot for a campfire with charred wood, and a small amount of supplies. But there was something else. The trees around the area, most of them had marks them. **Knife** marks. Undyne froze up.

"Knife marks. If that's the case... then..." Undyne simply said.

Meanwhile on the far side of the forest was someone sitting on a log and carving at a stick with a knife. It was Chara. So that would mean that the campsite was his and he's been hiding in the forest for the time being. He was just whittling with his knife with a big smile on his face. He was even humming.

"Hmm hmm hmm hmm." Chara went while whittling.

As Chara did that, he started hearing chirping from a bird. He found the chirping to be annoying so he wanted to put a end to it.

"*sigh*" Chara then got his knife out and created a black energy version of it floating in the air. "... And go." Chara said sounding unamused. The energy knife then went for the direction where the bird's chirping was. After the energy knife was thrown, it went quite. Chara assumed that he killed the bird and went back to whittling. But then... he started hearing the chirping again. "What?"

Chara looked at where the bird was and saw a light spear had blocked his attack to protect the bird. The bird then flew away. Chara knew he wasn't alone now. He got up from his log and look at all directions. He started to hear a voice. Undyne's voice.

"A long time ago, a human fell into the RUINS. Injured by the it's fall, the human called out for help." Undyne then came from behind the trees in her battle armor. But she didn't have her helmet on. Undyne went on with the story. "Asriel, the king's son, heard the human's call. He brought the human back to the castle. Over time, Asriel and the human became like siblings. The King and Queen treated the human child as their own. The underground was full of hope."

"Undyne..." Chara said glaring at Undyne.

"Then... one day... the human became very ill. The sick human had only one request. To see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do." Undyne said. "The next day... the human died."

"..." Chara was silent.

"Asriel, wracked with grief, absorbed the human's soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power." Undyne said walked back and forward as she went on with the story. "With the human soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier. He carried the human's body into the sunset. Back to the village of the humans. Asriel reached the center of village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it. Suddenly, screams rang out. The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body. They thought that he had killed the child. The humans attacked him with everything they had. He was struck **blow after blow**. Asriel had the power to destroy them all. But... Asriel did not fight back. Clutching the human, Asriel smiled, and walked away. Wounded, Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden."

"..." Chara was still silent.

"The kingdom fell into despair. The king and queen had lost two children in one night. The humans had once again taken everything from us." Undyne said. She then stopped marching. "Do you know why I'm telling you this story? Originally, I thought it was all humans to blame for our suffering. But no. It was caused by only one human." Undyne then summoned a spear and pointed it at Chara with a very angry look on her. "IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SHATTERED OUR HOPES AND DREAMS!

"Hmpt! Is that what you came up with?" Chara asked with a smirk.

"Asriel and Frisk told me the truth. If you didn't came up with that damn plan, if you didn't used Asriel, the pain, the sorrow, the anger, none of that would ever happen." Undyne said to Chara angrily. "You even caused the two people that consider you to be their own child, King Asgore and Queen Toriel, great pain. Worst part is... they don't even know the truth about you. Even now, all you do is cause pain just when things are finally going our way."

"So what?" Chara said shrugging. "Don't you hate things being so boring? Besides, I stopped caring about monsters long again. As for humans, couldn't care less."

"NGH! This isn't a game. These are people's lives we are talking about." Undyne shouted out.

"Big whoop!" Chara said starting to look angry. "I tried to free your kind. Asriel is the one who chickened out. You should be angry with him."

"Tch!" Undyne said as a shadow covers her eye. "If you really was his friend, you know he wouldn't kill."

"You sound like Frisk." Chara said.

"Chara!" Undyne said while spinning her spear a bit. "As a heroine of justice..." She then points it at Chara again. "I have to make you pay for what you done."

"Interesting. So... are you willing to FIGHT me?" Chara asked.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. **I have to make you pay for what you done.** " Undyne said sounding very serious.

"Heh! Very well. I was getting bored anyway." Chara said smirking. He then pointed his knife at Undyne and stare at her with his crimson red eyes. "I can kill my boredom by **killing** you."

The battle between the Herione of Justice and the First Fallen Child was about to begin.

 **End of Chapter 7.**


	10. Chapter 8

**DHHW: Ladies and Gentleman, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBBBBBBLLLLLEEEEEE! On this chapter we have an epic battle. The Heroine of Justice, Undyne vs The Genocide Killer, Chara.**

 **Undyne: Chara, you're going down.**

 **Chara: Heh! I like to see you try.**

 **Undyne: I like to see you try.**

 **Chara: Do you really think you can beat me?**

 **Undyne: I know I can beat you, punk.**

 **Chara: Heh heh heh! You're really some kind of idiot.**

 **Undyne: Better an idiot than some bastard punk.**

 **Chara: You want to die right now?**

 **Undyne: You're the one that's gonna...**

 **DHHW: GUYS!**

 **Undyne and Chara: What?**

 **DHHW: Save it for the chapter.**

 **Undyne and Chara: Fine...**

 **DHHW: Let's start this chapter before they kill each other.**

 **Chapter 8: Justice and Genocide: Undyne vs Chara.**

There the two of them were. Undyne and Chara. Both of them pointed their weapons at each other. Surprisingly, both Undyne and Chara had very cocky smiles on their faces.

"Why are you smiling?" Chara asked. "I know why I am, but you're a different story."

"I'm smilling cause you were actually right. I hate that things have been boring lately. Peace or not, I'm a fighter. Born and bred." Undyne said with a smile.

"Well that's good to hear." Chara said smiling. "I was worried that you would have gotten soft."

"Soft? Me? Heh!" Undyne said to Chara. "I trained everyday with Frisk and Asriel. I'm nowhere near soft."

"Heh! Then this should be fun." Chara said smirking. "Now... let's begin."

Undyne and Chara then charged at each other and began their fight. Undyne attacked with her spear and Chara blocked it with his knife. Chara continue to hold down Undyne's attack while smirking in front of Undyne. Undyne looked pissed off and the two performed multiple strikes at each others. Each blocking the other's attack. Undyne switch things up by taking a few steps back and summoning up 10 or so spears in the air. She launched them at Chara, but Chara dodged them easily. Chara was now ready to go on the offense. His knife started having a black aura.

"Now it's my turn." Chara said with his sinister smile.

Chara then did three black energy slices that launch them at Undyne. Undyne moved left and right to avoid the attacks. She was a bit stunned by the attacks.

"How are you able to perform attacks like that?" Undyne asked.

"Cool, right?" Chara said as he looked at his own knife and admired it. "Humans developed weapons that can use with the power from our souls and manifest it. This knife ain't no kitchen knife."

"NGH! Don't get cocky, punk!" Undyne shouted out.

Undyne then called upon another spear and charged at Chara with it. Even with the several stabs she tried to get in, she got no hits on Chara. Chara was just too good at dodging her attacks. Chara backflip and jumped back from Undyne.

"That all you got?" Chara asked with a sly smirk. "I thought you would do better than that."

"Grrrrr! You think you're so tough, don't ya?" Undyne said losing her patience. She then raised her spear up. "Try dodging these."

Undyne then summoned up several more spears floating up in the air. The number was close to 100.

"Oh. Not bad." Chara said sounding slightly impressed. "Probably can't dodge all of those. So..." Chara then started to dig into his pocket for something. He got out a second knife. "I'll just have to step it up."

"Two knives!?" Undyne said surprised. Undyne shook her head and try to get back to focus. "Doesn't matter. What's 2 knives to 100 spears?"

Undyne send her spears to go after Chara. Chara didn't move from where he was. He just got his knives and charged up for another attack.

"I'll take them all out in one swoop." Chara said confidently.

Chara then did a mighty horizontal slash with both knives and it flew up and took out all of Undyne's spears. Undyne was... beyond belief. Chara was able to take out Undyne's attack without even trying well enough.

"Im... impossible..." Undyne said in total shock.

As Undyne looked away, she didn't realized that within one second, Chara was already in front of her. With both knives rised up and having that devious grin.

"Game... over." Chara said slowly to Undyne.

Chara brought his two knives down and slashed hard on Undyne. The slash put an X on Undyne's chest.

"Gahhhh... ahhhh..." Undyne shouted in pain.

Undyne dropped her spear and it disappeared in thin air. She also fell down on her knees. She was... in total defeat. She knew it too. Chara still had a smile on his face.

"Hmpt. What a shame." Chara said spinning his knife a bit and then putting them up. "Here I thought that our battle was gonna be a little longer."

"I... I... " Undyne could barely say what she needed to. "I... can still fight..." She tried to muster her power for a spear again, but to no luck. "How? After one hit... I'm already... already..."

"Our battle was actually fun. You know, while it lasted." Chara said as he turns his back on Undyne and started walking away. "But as the saying goes... all things must come to an end."

"Damnit! Damnit!" Undyne said with her hands on the ground too. She then started recalling all of her friends and seeing the images of their smiling faces. "Asgore, Toriel, Alphys, Papyrus, Sans,... Frisk... Asriel... I'm... sorry..."

It started to happen. Undyne's body was started to fade to dust. Just like all monsters that die. Chara still walked away with that satisfied smile on his face. But then he stopped when a voice got his attention.

"So... that's who you really are, is it?"

"Huh?" Chara said as he turned around.

It was Undyne. Mustering everything she could to not die and fade to dust.

"You really are just some demon, are you?" Undyne said still on her knees. "I'll be honest with you. My plan wasn't to kill you. I only wanted to see if I could knock some sense into you. After that, I would drag you back to Asgore and Toriel so you could apology to them for everything you done. But... after that strike you did at me... after seeing that **smile** on your face... I got all I needed to know. You don't care about them at all, do you?"

"Like I told Frisk and Asriel, I stopped caring about them a long time ago." Chara stated. "They're just weak and foolish monsters that wasted their time taking care of me. They can both rot in hell for all I care."

Rot in hell? That's what he says about the two people that raised them like he was part of their family? Undyne anger stirred inside her. Yet, she started to smile. Even laughing a bit.

"Ha... hahahahahaha!" Undyne laughed heartily. "I'm... actually glad to hear you say that. Asgore and Toriel always talked so high of you that it made it hard for me to fight you. But... " Undyne then started to look serious. "... the second you said they can both rot in hell, all of that went away. As far as I know, **you're not the same kid they knew.** He may never had existed in the first time."

"Bah bah bah!" Chara said mocking Undyne. "Jeez! You guys all sound like broken records. Going on about this and that. It's really annoying."

"Hah! You're the real broken record." Undyne stated. "All you been doing is causing pain for everyone time after time. Not even caring about the consequences. You're beyond fixing." Undyne then started getting up. Her eye then change from yellow to black. "I'm gonna feel a bit guilty about this with Asriel. It might take a while for him to forgive me, but I doing this for his own good. Chara, first fallen human, no... the fallen demon, for the sake of humans, monsters, and the peace of this world, I, Undyne, the spear of justice, will STRIKE... YOU... DOWN."

At that moment, a blinding light surroundings Undyne. So blinding, Chara had to cover his eyes with his arm for a while. The light then slowly began to fade and Chara was face with Undyne in a different form. Her armor was blacker and sharper, her chest plate had a heart on it, her red ponytail was up straighter, and lastly, small spears of light emitted from her left eye. Undyne own determination had change her into a powerful form. Chara was not scared or surprised. He just had a smirk on his face as he took back out one of his knives.

"You kept me waiting, did ya..." Chara said. "Undyne the Undying?"

Undyne the Undying was the name of Undyne's strongest form. A form created from her own monster determination. In this form, Undyne was faster, stronger, and endure much more than just one hit. Chara already knew about this form and had experience fighting it. So to him, this was gonna be interesting.

"You ready, demon?" Undyne asked with a grin. "Cause now I'll show you **my** determination."

"Heh! This... should be fun." Chara said looking ready. Chara then did the 'Come at me.' hand gesture to Undyne.

Round 2 of their battle was about to begin. Undyne then dash at Chara at super high speeds. Speeds that impressed Chara.

"So fast..." Chara thought.

Undyne attack Chara from the front and Chara blocked it. Undyne then did multiple strikes with her spear. Chara block all of those, but Undyne had more speed and power to her attacks, it was hard to keep up with. Undyne then backflipp back from Chara and charged up another spear. She then throws the spear at Chara. Not thinking that the attack was anything special, Chara simply dodged it.

"That all?" Chara said smirking at Undyne.

Undyne... she was smirking as well. What Chara didn't notices was that Undyne's spear was ricocheting off the trees. After bouncing off one of the trees, it headed right for Chara and strike him right in the back. Chara didn't expect the hit and cough up some blood.

"Im... possible..." Chara thought.

"Heh! Finally got ya!" Undyne said confidently.

"Tch! Damn it!" Chara said as he pulled the spear out of his back. "How did you do that?"

"What? Didn't know my spears could ricochet off trees? That's one of my newest moves." Undyne told Chara with a confident grin. "I have a whole bunch of new tricks. Just wait and see."

Undyne summoned a spear in each hand and threw them both at Chara.

"That's means nothing. I'll still win in the end." Chara said getting mad.

He dodges the spears again, but like before, they ricochet off the trees and both with directly at him. But this time, Chara was ready for it. He turned his knives into long black swords and slashed down at the spears, breaking them. Undyne wasn't gonna give Chara a chance to recover. She then slam her right hand down to the ground. The ground where Chara stood started to glow light blue. Chara quickly moves out of the way as long spears came out of the ground.

"Any slower and that actually could have got me." Chara said to himself.

"Heh. For someone who likes to fight so much, you seem to like dodging a lot." Undyne said to Chara. She then summoned up another spear. "Let's see you dodge this."

Undyne throws the spear with great force at force at Chara. Then the spear split into multiple spears. This, once again, caught Chara completely off guard.

"She can turn one spear into multiple spears?!" Chara thought.

He deflected a few with his knives, but a couple did graze him by his arms and legs tearing his clothes a bit. Chara was actually starting to sweat a bit.

"Spears that ricochet, high speeds, spears that split into more? The Undyne in this timeline is on a whole different level." Chara thought looking worried. He looked around the area and that he's near too many trees." Need to find another spot to fight."

Chara then ran into the forest to see if he could find better surroundings to fight in. Undyne thought this was a bit out of character.

"Running away? Pathetic." Undyne said looking disappointed in Chara's action.

Undyne slowly walked forward. It looked like she was in no rush to chase him. Chara, however, he was running as fast as he could, looking at all direction for a better spot to fight.

"Need to find a clearing. I'll go to one, have Undyne follow me there, and then... she'll be mine." Chara thought.

After walking for a while, Chara was able to find a big wide clearing with a low amount of trees. Chara thought that would be the perfect spot to finish his battle with Undyne.

"There." Chara said happily.

He quickly ran to the middle of the clearing and stopped right there. He then waited for Undyne to come with a devious grin on his face.

"With lesser trees here, she won't get me with her ricocheting spears. So when she's open, I'll take her out." Chara thought.

A few moments later, Undyne made it to the clear.

"There you are." Undyne said from a distance.

"Heh. Now that the field is level, let's end this." Chara said sounding confident.

"Hmmm... is that right? Very well. Let's end this." Undyne said smirking. She then snapped and summoned spears surrounding all the directions around Chara. It was a countless number of spears. Somewhere over a thousand. Chara was in total disbelief.

"How... how is she able summon so much at one?!" Chara said surprised.

"I told you. This is **my** determination." Undyne said to Chara.

"TCH!" Chara said cringing his knives.

"How much pain have you cause? How many lives have you ruined and token by your own selfish gains?" Undyne asked sounding serious. "For the longest time, your acts have gone unpunished. So, as the spear of justice, I'm gonna be the one to do that. Your reign ends here, Chara."

Chara was really worried. Even he could defect ALL of these spears at once. Undyne reached her right hand up and was ready for the final attack.

"Now... begone." Undyne said before snapping her finger.

The barrage of spears rain down on Chara at one. Chara couldn't do much with an attack like that.

"DAAAAAMNIIIIT!" Chara shouted.

As the attack hit, a massive explosion combined with a cloud of most could be seen even from outside of the forest. Undyne attack was so powerful, most people couldn't even survive that. Undyne felt that she won this, but wanted to wait until the smoke clear to confirm it. The smoke was beginning to clear. In a small crater, Chara was laying down on the ground with 3 spears on his back. He wasn't moving. So it seem that Undyne was actually able to beat.

"*sigh* It's over." Undyne said sounding relief.

Or so she thought. Light coughing came from Chara. He was still alive. He slowly got up and tried pulling the spears out of his back. Undyne was surprised that he was able to survive that attack, but she didn't let it faze her. She walked up a little closer to Chara and summoned one more spear. When she got about 20ft. from Chara, she pointed the spear at him.

"It's over, Chara. If you have any honor left in you, you will take your death with pride." Undyne said boldly to Chara.

Chara just breath heavily as he pulled the last spear from his back. Chara was badly hurt and like he already lost. Yet... something was up. While his eyes were cover with a black silhouette, he started grinning again. He then started laughing.

"Ha... haha... haha..." Chara laughter than started to sound more maniacally. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This laughter made Undyne's skin crawled. It like he has gone mad. He's laughter to lower down.

"Wow! Undyne, you're WAAAAAYYYY stronger than the Undynes in other timelines. SO much stronger." Chara said while clapping. "Guess those extra years weren't for nothing."

Compliments aside, Undyne was feeling more uneasy.

"Man... I may actually have to try my hardest for the first time." Chara said with his head on his forehead.

"Try your hardest?" Undyne said looking confused.

Was Chara holding back this whole time?

"I WAS planning on saving this for my battle with Frisk and Asriel, buuut... since your so strong, I don't see a reason why I shouldn't use it on you." Chara said grinning.

"What are you going on about?" Undyne asked while still holding her spear.

"Let's me ask you something. First, do you like _Anime_?" Chara asked slyly.

"Anime?" Undyne said looking puzzled.

"I'll take that as a yes since you're still Undyne. Now, let me also ask you this. You already know everything there is to know about the human soul's power, right?" Chara asked. "When a monster absorbs a human soul, they become incredibly powerful. They can even be consider godlike from only 1 soul. If that's true, what does that say about humans? Doesn't that mean we _already_ possess the power of gods?"

"Wh... what are you getting at?" Undyne asked looking concern now.

"If human's soul are so powerful, why don't us humans use them to our true potential?" Chara asked. He then glared at Undyne with his red eyes and a smirk. "The answer is... **we never knew what we had**."

"NGH!" Undyne grunted as she takes a step back.

"Hahaha! You should be grateful, Undyne. You're gonna be the first person I use this on." Chara said as a dark aura started to appear between Chara's feet. "Now... I'll show you... the true strength of **my determination**."

Something started to change with Chara's face. The sclera of his eyes went from white to black. Then red marks starts coming down from his eyes to the ends of his face. This started to freak Undyne a bit.

"What... what with his face. It's like blood is coming from his eyes." Undyne thought.

Chara then let out a might roar and a giant powerful black aura came from around him. The aura was like a pillar of darkness that could be seen from a mile away. Undyne was feeling the major pressure from the aura Chara was giving out. She also notice that Chara's hair went from brown to black. He had change into a powerful new form. Chara chuckled very sinisterly.

"Ha... hahha. Man, this feel SO right." Chara said smiling deviously at Undyne.

Undyne took a few more steps away from Chara. She also starting to shake her spear a lot. Actually, her whole body was trembling. Undyne was feeling scared. Looking at Chara's aura, it was like she was staring at the eyes of a demon.

"Wh... what the... what the hell?" Undyne stammered. "He had this much power the whole time?!"

Undyne could barely move her body. It's was like her entire body was giving her warning signs.

"My... body's in total fear. I... I want to attack him, but my every part of my body is telling me to run away." Undyne thought shaking her spear. She then tried to get ahold of herself. Using what seem to take a lot of energy, Undyne took one step forward.

"Well... I'm surprise that you're still here. I thought you would be running for the hills right now." Chara said with a devious smirk.

"I... I won't run away. I... I will defeat you, Chara." Undyne said holding her ground.

"Hmmmm..." Chara said. His black aura then decreased. There was still an aura that surrounded Chara, but it wasn't as overwhelming as before. "You always had courage in all the other timelines. Even when you were at the verge of death. But like all the timelines before..."

At that moment, Chara instantly vanished. This caught Undyne off guard. Next thing to happen was Chara appearing right behind her.

"WHAT?!" Undyne said beyond shocked that he moved so fast.

"... **you'll never defeat me.** " Chara boomed.

He then slashed his knife down at Undyne, but Undyne quickly turned around and blocked it with her spear.

"He's... faster now?!" Undyne thought not expecting his speed.

It looked like Chara's new form not only gave him power, but speed as well. No doubt that Chara possess an immense about of power before. But this... this was on another scale. A scale of power that is never seen from most humans. Still, Undyne didn't want to waver.

Undyne and Chara then clash with each other multiple times at high speeds. They were both moving so fast that if a normal person blinked, they would miss everything. After the speed clashes, both Undyne and Chara had their feet down on the ground. Chara then does some black energy slashes with his knife again. Undyne dodge most of them, but about 3 of them hit her. They even chipped off bit of her armor. Undyne was starting to sweat a bit.

"Tch! If those strikes had it me, I probably would be dead right now." Undyne thought. Part of her knew she was no match for Chara. Then Undyne glares at Chara who still has his cocky smile on. "But that smile he has on... it's really pissing me off." Undyne mustered her power into her spear, forming it to become bigger and turn red. She then gets into a position of throwing it. "Chara, I'm gonna wipe that damn smile off your face." Undyne said gritting hit teeth.

"Heh." Chara went still having his devious grin. "You can try, but we both know how this is gonna end."

"Yeah. YOU DEAD ON THE GROUND YOU STAND!" Undyne shouted out.

Undyne then threw her mighty spear at Chara. Chara didn't seem fazed.

"Fool." Chara said before charging up his aura. He then raises his knife and uses a mighty power slash destroying Undyne's attack in a dust of smoke.

While the attack didn't get Chara, the smoke was did blinded. As the smoke cleared, Chara realized that something. Once again, he was surrounded by thousands and thousands of Undyne's spears. He seemed lesser surprise than the last time.

"Huh. I'm suprised that you had enough energy to do this attack twice." Chara said as he looked up in the air and all the spears.

"Heh. You didn't do so well the first time. Can you handle a second time?" Undyne said getting ready to snap her finger.

"I think I'll be fine." Chara said with his smirk.

Undyne looked like she have had enough of Chara's cockiness. She snapped her finger and then the rain of spears came down on Chara. But Chara... he didn't move from his spot. Instead, he mustered up a powerful black aura. He then let out a mighty shout and the aura surrounding him extended enough to make a field to cancel out all of Undyne's spears.

"Im... impossible..." Undyne said in disbelief. "He was able to stop ALL my spears?"

Chara then diminished his aura again, but he still had a cocky grin at Undyne. Undyne down on her knees breathing heavily. Clearly some of her attacks were taking a tone of herself.

"Awwwww. Don't tell me you're tired?" Chara asked Undyne.

"*huff* DREAM... ON! I can... still keep going." Undyne said before getting back on her feet.

"Then let's continue." Chara said spinning his knives.

Chara and Undyne continue their battle for several minutes. Each of them dealt blow to blow at each other. However, it seemed that Chara had the most attacks in compared to Undyne. Undyne was started to breath very heavily again, but Chara still looked fine. No doubt that this all meant that Undyne was running out of steam.

"*huff* *huff* Have to... keep going." Undyne kept saying to herself.

"You just keep on surprising, Undyne." Chara said clapping a bit. "You really have made this quite the fun battle. But you better give up while you still can."

"No... chance." Undyne said not wanting to give up.

"Hmmm. It's starting, isn't it?" Chara said to Undyne.

"What is?" Undyne asked.

"I suppose I might as well tell you. I'm the kinda guy who likes to give out spoilers." Chara said smugly. Clearly, Chara wanted to explain some stuff to Undyne. "Undyne, I've been to many timelines. I've also battled you in many of them. You always put up quite a fight. You never gave up and you never waver. However... do you know what happens to monsters when they are filled with too much determination?"

Undyne didn't answer him, but she did knew the answer. She knows because of Alphys experiments. The experiments she did by injecting determination into monsters.

"Judging by your silents, I guess that's a yes." Chara replied. "A monster's body can't handle determination. Unlike humans, it's too much for them. So what happens to them?" Chara continued with a sinister glare. " **Their bodies melt.** "

"Nggh..." Undyne went. She knew that but she didn't want to say it. She was surprised that Chara knew.

"Now Asriel, he's a different story. He gained his determination from the flower Alphys injected. He was soulless, but the flower substance him. Not only that, but he has also used the power of 6 human souls and the souls of the monsters from the underground. So after regaining his former self, holding that one golden soul of his is cakewalk." Chara stated. "Adding all of that is the reason why Asriel's body is able to handle any amount of determination he has. But you Undyne, you're not Asriel."

"Grrrrr..." Undyne growled.

"One thing amazing about you is that you can actually use the power of your very own determination. A trait monsters rarely have on their own. But... you're still a monster and you have the body of one. No matter which battle it was, your determination was your very downfall. You filled yourself with so much of it that it cause your body to melt. Just like monsters Alphys experimented on. As much as you kept fighting, in the end... **you died**." Chara said smirking.

"NGH..." Undyne went.

"Hehe. I bet you can feel it now. All the cells in your body slowly melting." Chara said trying to get Undyne to lose her faith in winning. "If you don't stop now, you'll be nothing more than a puddle."

Undyne knew that Chara was right. At the very moment, she could feel the insides of her body as if they were melting.

"Damnit. Damnit. DAMNIT! He's right. I don't even think I have it in me for one more attack." Undyne thought clenching her fist. "What... what do I do? I... don't want to run, but I'm no match for him. And even if I can pull off one more attack, that alone might kill me anyway."

Undyne... was running out of options. None of them were a good choice and she could end up dead by either of them. It also wasn't like Chara was gonna give her time to come up with a plan.

"Alright, Undyne. I believe it's time we end this once and for all." Chara said pointing his knife at Undyne. "Don't worry. I'll tell your friends that you died with valor and honor."

Chara turned his knife into a long black blade. He then squatted into an charging position as he was prepare to strike. He then charge at Undyne. Undyne barely had enough energy in her to move. All she really do was brace herself. But then... something happen. Chara yelped in pain.

"GAAAHHHHH!" Chara shouted out.

Next thing to happen was Chara falling down to the ground. This surprised Undyne. Chara seem to be in pain for some reason. But why?

"Grrrrah! Why?" Chara thought feeling pain around his back. "Why am I hurt so much? No way it's from this weakling. Wait?" Chara then starting thinking back. He started recalling Undyne's big attack before he transformed. While he still survived the attack, it still did a great amount of damage to him. He was just now feeling the recoil of the attack. "Damnit! I got too confident."

With Chara still down on the ground, Undyne thought that this was her chance.

"He's down. I have to finish him now." Undyne said getting back on her feet. She called upon another spear. But as she did, she was starting to tremble again. "NGH!" This spear may be all that's left she can muster. Not only that, it looked like parts of her faces were melting. "This is all I have left."

Undyne slowly walks over to where Chara was lying down on the ground. While she goes over to Chara, she had a thousand thoughts go through her mind.

"If I end him here and now, I can make him pay for everything he's done. Everyone he's hurt. Most of all, Frisk and Asriel won't have to deal with him themselves." Undyne thought. "But... if this doesn't work, this might be it for me. If that happens, me fighting him, would be for nothing."

Undyne knew if she were to die, it would upset everyone she knew and loved. Frisk, Asriel, Asgore, Toriel, Papyrus, Sans, and Alphys. But it was something she was willing to do, even if she did died. As she gets closer and closer to Chara, she starting moving slower and slower.

"I have to do this. I NEED to do this." Undyne thought just inches away from Chara. She raises her spear up preparing. "He has to die!"

She was ready to strike. She was going to strike. But then, she completely froze up. Thoughts from words she heard from Frisk and Asriel came to her mind.

 _"Undyne, I promise to look after myself so you don't have to. But if you ever died because of me, then... I'll will be so peeved. Got it?"_ These were Frisk's words.

 _"I caused a lot of pain when I died. I'm sorry, Undyne. I won't let that happen again. Just promise me that you will do the same."_ These were Asriel's words.

After those thoughts, Undyne decided to make one of the hardest choices she has ever made. Gritting her teeth, she then turns away from Chara and walks the others way. Chara was still looking on the ground at the time. So when he looked in front of him, he realized that Undyne was gone.

"Huh? She's gone? Did she ran away?" Chara asked himself. "Aww. What a bummer." Then out of nowhere, Chara got back on his feet. Not only that, he seem perfectly fine. Well, a few scratches and bruises, but okay enough. He then reverted back to his original state and rubbed his neck. "I was hoping she would take the bait. Then she got close, I would have stabbed her right in her chest. Didn't expect her to run away. Honestly, I really disappointed in her." Chara then stopped rubbing his neck. "Oh well. She was strong enough to give me quite the beating."

Chara took off his hoodie and sees holes from all of Undyne's attack.

"Man, she did a number on my hoodie. Meh." Chara said as he tossed his hoodie off and throw it in the air. "I got like two more."

Chara looked at the spot where Undyne was before disappearing.

"Undyne, I'll say this. It was a fun battle. For that, I let you live a little long." Chara thought with a smile. The smile then switch to a sinister grin. "Besides... it was the perfect warm-up for the battle that's yet to come."

Chara still had one main thought in mind. His upcoming battle with Frisk and Asriel.

Meanwhile, back with Undyne, the pieces from her armor were all over the ground. Undyne laid near a tree taking make deep breaths. She also reverted back to original state. Her hair wasn't in a ponytail. Even her body looked like it stopped melting and looking normal again.

"Damnit. Damnit. Damnit. DAMNIT!" Undyne shouted out. "I had him. I freaking had him. But I ran. I RAN LIKE A COWARD!" Undyne stopped shouted for a moment when she realized that wasn't the reason she ran. "No. I didn't ran cause I was scared of him. I was scared of dying and leaving everyone to cry over me."

Getting up with the help of the tree. Undyne was up again.

"Frisk, Asriel, I'll have to leave him to you." Undyne thought. She then looked back at the path where her and Chara battled. " Chara... whether it's me or someone else, **you'll get your. I swear it.** "

The heroine's flame of justice weren't easy to extinguish. She wasn't planning on giving up the fight. Even if it wasn't her to do the fighting.

Now, let's head back to Frisk and Asriel's training. Frisk had just mastered something... incredible. In the palm of both of Frisk's hands was a bright red ball of fire. In other words, Frisk has learn to us magic. Asriel, Alphys, Papyrus, Kelder and Ronin were amazing.

"Awesome." Asriel said impressed.

"Wowie." Papyrus said with sparkles in his eyes.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it." Alphys said fixin her glasses.

"Like we told you. Your soul is part monster now. So it only made sense that you would be able to use magic." Ronin said.

"I've been trying to do this for years. You guys taught me in just days." Frisk stated before extinguished the flames in his hand.

"You just needed the right teachers." Kelder said while stoking her beard. "Alright, there's still some daylight. Let's continue with some more training."

"Yes, master." Frisk and Asriel said standing straight.

The two still had time before their battle with Chara. They may be making good progress, but who will know if they will be ready when the time comes.

 **End of Chapter 8.**


	11. Chapter 9

**DHHW: Hey readers. We are pretty much at the midpoint of this story now. But that doesn't mean that there aren't more things to come. On the last chapter, Undyne and Chara battle each other. Undyne wasn't able to beat Chara with his demonic and godly power, yet she was able to get out alive. Meanwhile Frisk and Asriel are still training with Kelder and Ronin.**

 **Frisk: I learned magic.**

 **Asriel: About time, dude.**

 **Frisk: Hey! It's not like there's an instruction manual for humans on how to use magic.**

 **Asriel: To be fair, there's probably is somewhere in the world.**

 **DHHW: Even with your magic, you still haven't mastered your true powers yet. If you two want to stand a chance against Chara, you better step it up.**

 **Frisk and Asriel: What do you think we've been doing?**

 **DHHW: Holding yourselves back.**

 **Frisk and Asriel: WHAT?!**

 **DHHW: Face it. Neither of you two is considered 'fighters'. But let's see if that will change with this chapter.**

 **Asriel: We can only hope so.**

 **Frisk: Otherwise, this was all for nothing.**

 **DHHW: Let's start the chapter.**

 **Chapter 9: The truth is Reveal: The origin of the war.**

For many days, Frisk and Asriel continued to train with Kelder and Ronin guiding them. The two have gained many experience from all the training. Mastering their fire magic and defending themselves in combat. Doing such has made the both of them a little stronger. However, according to Kelder and Ronin, the two are still holding back their true power for some reason.

Currently, both Frisk and Asriel were channeling the power of their souls again. Frisk glowed with a red aura and Asriel glowed with a gold aura. Kelder and Ronin watched them, yet it still felt that something was off with them.

"After us training them, both of the boys have gained quite an amount of strength." Kelder said to Ronin while stoking his beard.

"Indeed. Both them and their powers are growing." Ronin said agreeing with Kelder. "However..."

"... they are both still holding back their souls' power." Kelder stated.

"You notice it too." Ronin said to Kelder. He then put his left paw on his chin. "For some reason, it like they are **knowingly** holding themselves back. But the question is... why?"

"I can't be sure. So all I can say is that we need to find out how to unlock them." Kelder said.

Kelder and Ronin walked over to Frisk and Asriel and tapped their staff on the ground near them.

"Okay boys. That's enough for now." Kelder said to Frisk and Asriel.

Both Frisk and Asriel nodded and dispurts their auras.

"How was that, masters?" Asriel asked Kelder and Ronin.

"Still the same as before." Kelder stated to the boys.

"Really? But we were really trying to tap into our souls' true power." Frisk said boldly.

"Are you really?" Ronin asked raising an eyebrow.

Frisk and Asriel both looked away from their masters and at each other. Neither of them wanted to admit it, but they both really were holding back their true powers mentally. But this was to be expected. The two were still conflicted about all of this.

"Look, we understand everything. Frisk, up until now, you've been a straight pacifist. And Asriel, you thought of this Chara as your own brother." Kelder said. "But you both need to understand that things won't be as simple as talking to him."

"If what you told us is true, fighting him might be the only chance you got." Ronin stated.

"TCH!" Asriel grunted while gritting his teeth.

As Frisk and Asriel both looked down in the ground, Alphys walked over to them.

"Frisk! Asriel!" Alphys shouted out to get the boys attention. "Undyne's on the phone. She... wants to talk to both of us about something. Something important."

"Huh?" Frisk and Asriel said both looking confused why Undyne was calling them.

Frisk, Asriel, Alphys, Papyrus, Kelder, and Ronin all gather round as they video chat with Undyne. Undyne had a few bandages all around her face and body which surprised the others for a bit. But not as much as what Undyne told them. She decided to tell her about her encounter with Chara.

"YOU... WHAT?!" Frisk and Asriel shouted out. "YOU FOUGHT CHARA?!"

"Yeah... I did." Undyne admitted to them.

"Are you out of your mind, Undyne?" Frisk asked sounding pretty pissed off. "You're lucky that you still breathing."

"Don't you think I know that?" Undyne replied. "But I couldn't just let him get away with everything he's done. Besides, it was only by chance that I ran into him. Once I knew it was him, I just... had to face him."

Both Frisk and Asriel had serious looks on their faces. Both of them also had some anger that stirred inside their bodies.

"Undyne... I want you to answer me honestly." Frisk said in a serious tone. "Since you're still alive, that only means two things. One, you defeated Chara, which I highly doubt. Or two, he put you in a spot and you had to run away. So, that leaves me with saying this. Was there a chance you would have been **dead** right now?"

"Frisk, I..." Undyne said looking sad.

"Answer his question, Undyne. NOW!" Asriel said sounding very serious.

Undyne's lips quivered before speaking again. "Well... when I battled Chara, I was filling myself with my own determination. If I had kept going, my body would have melted and... I would have died... even if it meant taking Chara out. But... now that I think about it, he probably would have sneak attack me when my guard was down. He wasn't that easy. So... to answer your question, yes. I would have died for nothing."

Frisk and Asriel didn't say anything. Both of them went silent and their eyes were covered by a shadow. But then, a powerful aura surrounded both of them. A red aura surrounded Frisk and a gold one surrounding Asriel. This surprised everyone around them, including Kelder and Ronin.

"Both... of their auras..." Kelder thought as he glared at the boys.

"... They... spiked up beyond belief." Ronin thought a bit stunned.

Frisk opened his eyes, showing it's crimson red color.

" **Chara! Damn it!"** Frisk said angrily as he cringes his fist.

Frisk wasn't the only one angry. Asriel was just as ticked as he was. More even. Black marks appeared on his face and his eyes went black. He went Hyperdeath again.

" **He was close to killing Undyne? Is he even the same person I knew?!** " Asriel said while gritting his teeth.

"Frisk, Asriel, you both need to calm down." Papyrus said patting both of them on the back.

"Yea.. yeah. Please? Don't need to worry. Undyne's okay." Alphys said breaking a sweat.

After taking a deep breath, Frisk and Asriel's aura subsided. Frisk went back to closing his eyes and Asriel reverted to his normal form.

"*sigh* As long as you're alive, that's all that matters." Frisk said rubbing his forehead.

"I'm sorry." Undyne said feeling bad for making them worry. "I let my pride and anger get the best of me."

"None of that matters anymore." Asriel responded.

After calming down, Kelder and Ronin whispered to each other.

"You saw and felt that too?" Kelder asked.

"I see. Hmmm. So that's the power the boys have been holding back." Ronin whispered to Kelder with his hand on his chin. "And now we know how they can trigger it."

Neither Frisk nor Asriel was mad that Undyne chose to fight Chara so long as she didn't died. Undyne then realized that she didn't tell them much about the details of his battle.

"Wait! Wait! I got to tell you guys something. It's very important." Undyne stated firmly.

"What is it?" Frisk asked.

"During our battle, Chara, he unleashed some incredible power out of nowhere." Undyne stated. "Like, 'straight out of an anime' powerful."

"Anime?" Alphys said confused.

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked.

"I mean what I said. His power went up tenfold. He had these red marks on near his eyes and his hair went completely black." Undyne stated.

"What? His hair changed colors?" Asriel asked looking surprised. He then started to rub his chin a bit "Hmmmmm..."

"Chara posses a powerful form? Is that he was talking about to me in my dream before?" Frisk thought. He then spoke out to everyone else. "That must be the what Chara was talking about."

"Huh?" Everyone else went.

"Chara told me in my dream about unlocking my determination at its full power. He said that humans who can unlock the power of their soul can become stronger than you can imagine." Frisk stated to everyone.

"That's pretty close to what he told me." Undyne said. "So I guess he really DID talk to you in your dream. Man, that's pretty creepy."

"I know. Don't remind me." Frisk said with his arms crossed.

"On another note, if Chara has a power like that, then we better keep training. And quick." Asriel said sounding serious.

"Yeah. This doesn't change our plans. We still have a few days left before we have to go back." Frisk said to Asriel. He then looked at Undyne from the phone. "Undyne, this time, don't try to take on Chara again."

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Undyne said to Frisk. "I'm still too injured from that battle."

"And mom and dad?" Asriel asked making sure Asgore and Toriel still don't know anything about Chara.

"I told them I just went a little overboard with the training. Don't worry. I'll be sure to still keep the truth away from them." Undyne said.

"Thanks. Alright. Get some more rest, Undyne." Frisk said. "See ya, soon."

"Frisk, Asriel, listen. You two don't HAVE to do this." Undyne said with concern.

"If we don't, who will?" Frisk asked Undyne before hanging up.

It was pretty obvious, Frisk had some angry stirred inside him when he hanged up on Undyne. He then walked away from everyone else with Asriel.

"Come on. Back to work." Frisk said firmly.

"Yeah." Asriel said nodding.

"Frisk, Asriel, you boys alright?" Ronin asked concerned for them.

"Oh yeah. We're peachy." Frisk said sarcastically.

"Look, I know you boys are having a hard time. But you still need to get ahold of yourselves." Ronin told Frisk and Asriel.

"Master Ronin, you don't get what we're dealing with." Asriel said. He then called out his golden soul. "I'm not supposed to have a soul like this. I'm not supposed to have a soul this powerful. Alphys told us that we have the strongest souls a human or monster can possess. That basically puts the whole world as we know it on our shoulders."

"I may be mature for my age and Asriel's suppose to be at least in his 40s, but we are still young. Now we're supposed to fight someone who might ruin everything we worked hard for?" Frisk shouted out. "The same person who the Dreemurrs treated like family, yet still screwed them over?"

"It may be very conflicting, but you both need to keep your focus and understand the power you weild." Kelder said.

Frisk and Asriel were gritting their teeth and feeling pretty stressful. Neither of them wanted to be put into a situation like this. Them being the only ones capable of taking on Chara and that they may not even be strong enough to do it.

"Frisk. Asriel. Earlier, both of your powers went up immensely." Ronin said. "Do you know how you triggered them again?"

Frisk and Asriel remained silent and rubbed their shoulders. They didn't want to say how they triggered them.

"Don't want to admit anything, huh?" Kelder asked as he stroked his beard a few times. "Very well then."

Kelder then started walking. Ronin was following as well.

"All of you follow us back to the cabin." Kelder said as he looks back to Frisk and the others. "I believe it's time to tell you a story."

Frisk and the others were a bit curious about what Kelder meant by a story, so they all followed Kelder and Ronin back to their cabin. After a few minutes of walking, they made it back to the cabin and sat inside. Kelder and Ronin sat on chairs, while Frisk, Asriel, Alphys, and Papyrus sat on the ground.

"Do any of you know the story about the war between humans and monsters?" Kelder asked the gang.

"The war? You mean when the humans sealed the monsters in Mt. Ebott?" Asriel asked.

"Yes. But do you know how the war started in the first place?" Ronin asked.

"What?" Frisk said looking surprised. "Are you saying that you know how the war was started?"

"Indeed we do." Kelder replied.

"Wowee! That's... amazing." Papyrus said impressed.

"Even we don't know how the war started." Alphys said. "It was before we were born. There were also no real records about it nor did Asgore talked about it."

"So masters, are you really gonna tell us what happened?" Asriel asked.

"Now before we do, you should know. The things we are about to tell you aren't for the light-hearted. Each of you might have some 'conflicting' feelings once you hear the full story." Kelder told them.

"With that said, do you still want to hear the full story on how the war started?" Ronin asked.

Frisk turned to Alphys, Papyrus, and Asriel. Each of them nodded, willing to hear the story. Once they agreed, Frisk decided to nod as well. So they all agree that they wanted to hear the truth.

"Very well. We shall tell you the full story." Kelder said.

"It was many, many years ago..." Ronin said beginning the story.

Frisk, Asriel, Papyrus, and Alphys started picturing the past and what happened as Kelder and Ronin told the story.

"... humans and monsters existed in this world together. As different as they were, both sides wanted nothing more than peace." Ronin said.

"We all agreed to work together and make our world a better place as time goes by." Kelder said. "Humans provided things like knowledge and the growth of many foods. Monsters provided forming services and use of their magic. To a point, everything was perfect."

"So what happened to change that?" Asriel asked.

"*sigh* It goes back to one human and one monster." Ronin said. "It was said that there was a young human that became part of a family of monsters. The son of this family treated this human like their own sibling."

"This sounds just like Chara and I." Asriel thought.

"As the years went by, the two became closer and closer as they made it to adulthood." Kelder said. Then the tone of his voice changed to a sadder one. "Then... something happened."

"Wh... what happened?" Frisk asked sounding worried.

"The human, he got very sick... and he didn't make it." Ronin said.

"Wha... what?" Frisk said shocked to hear that.

"He died?" Asriel asked.

"Yes. Leaving the monster friend to be in complete pain and sorrow." Kelder said.

"This is creepy. It's like with Asriel and Chara." Frisk thought a bit freaked. "Guess history really **does** have a habit to repeat itself."

"The monster thought that would be it for his friend. But then... something popped out from the human's body. A human soul." Kelder said. "Curious about it, the monster walked over to it and then touched it. Just like that, the monster absorbed the human soul and the great power from it infused into his body."

"Just by simply having the one soul, the monster felt as powerful as a god." Rorin said. "It was also said that he could hear the voice of the human whose soul he absorbed."

"Makes sense." Asriel thought. "It was the same case for Chara and I."

"At first, the monster with his friend's soul used his power for good. He defended the innocent and protected his village. Many that were both human and monster looked up to him as a hero." Kelder said.

"You talk like something happened that changed him." Frisk stated.

"That's because he did change." Kelder stated.

"What happened to him then?" Frisk asked.

"He became greedy." Kelder answered.

"They say one day, a thought came to his mind. 'If I'm this powerful with only one soul, how strong can up become if I gain more souls.'." Ronin said. "That day was when darkness started to reach his soul."

"Soon after, the monster wanted to nothing but absolute power and to rule the land." Kelder said. "During the time, he began his rampage and harmed quite a few humans. He claimed the lives of five humans and absorbed their souls. He posses a total of 6 and became nearly unstoppable. So to bring an end to his chaos, 7 strong humans, each with souls of the 7 traits, _Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice, and Determination_ , stepped forward to oppose him."

"The battle was fierce. At some points, it seems like the monster was too strong for the humans. But then, something happened deep inside the monster's body." Ronin said.

"What?" Frisk asked.

"Do you honestly think it's possible for a monster to control six souls without repercussions?" Ronin asked. "The six souls, including the one that was his former friend, refuse to let him continue with his madness."

"Regaining their free will, the 6 souls inside the monster rebelled against him. Tearing the monster apart from the inside." Kelder said. "The monster controlled them and eventually subsided. When the six souls came out of his body, it leads to the monster being ripped apart and die. A victim of his own lust for power."

"He couldn't get full control of 6 souls." Alphys stated. "Guess using the power of the souls isn't as easy as obtaining them."

"The human soul is quite an interesting thing." Ronin said.

"After the monster was gone, the humans started to think. If one monster could be this dangerous than all monsters could be just as dangerous." Kelder said. "They couldn't risk other monsters doing the same thing with human souls. That's when it happened."

"The war between humans and monsters." Kelder and Ronin said at the same time.

Everyone's hearts quivered as they hear that. They all know too well about what happened in the war. Humans and Monsters fought against each other. As heated as the battles were, the humans were too strong and claimed many lives of the monsters. While the monsters could even beat one.

"After fending off many of the monsters, they chased all of the ones they could to Mt. Ebott. There, the 7 humans from before joined together to form a magical spell. Creating the barrier and sealing the monsters away. Well, most of them anyway." Ronin said.

"After that, only humans lived in the surface while the monsters were forced to live in the underground. But you all already knew this much." Kelder said.

"And that's the whole story." Ronin said ending everything here.

Everyone was pretty much stunned by all the details they heard. So that's how the war was started. It was because monsters have the ability to take human souls and turn it into raw power for themselves.

"So... that's how everything started." Frisk said looking said. "If... if what you say is true, then..."

"Monsters are the reason that the war started." Asriel said looking sad.

"I can't... I can't even think of what to say." Alphys said looking as said as Frisk and Asriel.

"We told you it would be a lot to take in." Kelder said. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah. We'll all be fine." Frisk said with his hand on his head.

"So after one monster went mad with power, humans thought they all would go mad." Asriel said. "That was... a bit over critical."

"Indeed. It's why some of us humans didn't agree with it." Kelder said being one of the humans against sealing the monsters away. "But it still didn't help much. Cause if it were the case, the barrier would have been broken by now."

"It doesn't really matter now. The past is the past." Kelder said. "The only thing that matters now is that history doesn't repeat itself."

"The way your story was, things almost were." Asriel admitted since his story wasn't that different from his and Chara's.

"So, do you understand the story and why we told you it?" Kelder asked Frisk and Asriel.

"It only took one person to ruin things for everyone. Question is, what will you do to prevent something like that to happen again?" Ronin asked.

What **would** Frisk and Asriel do? Clearly, they both didn't want another war to happen. But they also still conflicted about fighting Chara. Frisk more on fighter and Asriel more about fighting his former friend. Even with all of that in mind, the two boys knew what they had to do. They opened up they mind and felt deep down in their souls. Frisk and Asriel then got up from the floor.

"Asriel, let's tap into our power one more time." Frisk said looking determined.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Asriel said determined as well.

Frisk and Asriel ran outside of the cabin and then sat down on the ground, similar to the way they were during their soul training. The two of them then took a deep breath.

"Our minds are open." Frisk said getting into the meditation position, The Quarter Lotus.

"Keep calm and be focus." Asriel said as he closes his eyes and getting into the same mediation position as Frisk.

"Focus... focus..." Frisk and Asriel said in unison.

As they focused, Frisk body glowed red and Asriel's body glowed gold. As the boys glowed, they didn't absolutely nothing. They didn't open their eyes. They didn't speak. This just stayed in the Quarter Lotus position. Kelder, Ronin, Papyrus, and Alphys watched the boys meditate.

"Frisk? Asriel?" Papyrus said trying to get their attention. There was no response. "Friiiisk? Frisk the Human? Prince Asriel?"

"Don't bother. They can't hear you." Kelder said to Papyrus as he strokes his beard.

"Frisk and Asriel are both in a complete state of mind." Ronin stated.

"State of mind? Well... when are they gonna get out of it?" Alphys asked looking concerned.

"That's... completely up to them." Kelder said.

Papyrus and Alphys can only look at Frisk and Asriel with concern. Yet, what were Frisk and Asriel doing in the states of their minds?

Darkness. Nothing but pure darkness as far as the eye could see. That was all one could see.

"Where... where am I?"

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"Asriel? Is that you?"

"Frisk?"

The two voices were Frisk and Asriel's voices. It seems that both of them just happen to be in this dark space. The two started to walk around to find each other. Still, little did both of them know, something was... _off_.

"Well... it's good to know I not alone is this dark place." Frisk said happily.

"Yeah. Hey, is it just me or is your voice a little dif... fe... rent..." Asriel said as he freezes at the sight he sees.

Asriel said that Frisk's voice sounded different. The reason for that... was because Frisk was different. But not just Frisk, Asriel was different too. As the two look at each other, they both realized... both of them... looked younger. As in, back at the underground, younger. They were even in their old clothes. Frisk was just in his blue and pink striped shirt with blue pants and Asriel was in his old green and yellow striped shirt and black pants. The two said nothing for over several seconds before responding.

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTT?!" Frisk and Asriel shouted out loudly. "WHY DO YOU LOOK SO YOUNG?! WHY DO **I** LOOK SO YOUNG?! WHY DO YOU?!"

Frisk and Asriel then took a good look at themselves and started to... frisk the parts of their body.

"Oh my gosh! What's going on? How come we look exactly how we did when we first met?" Frisk asked Asriel.

"Wait? _Exactly_ how we met?" Asriel said looking a bit ill. "If that's true, then that means..."

Fearing the worst, Asriel slowly reached his hands over his head. Frisk had an expression on his face that said "Don't do it. Don't do it." Asriel felt the top of his head and realized that they were gone. His horns. He had no horns on his head.

"WAAAAAAHHHH! MY HORNS! MY HORNS!" Asriel shouted out in panic. He then started kneeling on the ground and wept. "NOOOOOOO! MY HORNS ARE GONE!"

"Asriel, calm down." Frisk said trying to ease his friend.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN?!" Asriel shouted out at Frisk before getting back on his feet. "Do you know how important a goat monster's horns are to them?" Asriel asked as he grabs onto Frisk's shirt. "I never **got** my horns when I died as a kid. So when I finally started growing some, it was the best day of my life. So just when I finally have something I waited so long to have, they're taken from me again."

"Whining about it will get you nowhere. We have bigger problems to deal with right now." Frisk stated to Asriel. "So first thing, deep breaths. Both of us."

"Al... alright." Asriel said calming down.

After taking some deep breaths, both Frisk and Asriel calmer now.

"Okay, so... why are we younger?" Asriel asked Frisk.

"Maybe it has something to do with our adventure in the Underground." Frisk said. "I mean, we were about this age when everything happened."

"Guess that's all we can go on for now." Asriel said taking Frisk's answer. "Second, where exactly are we? This isn't a dream, right? I mean, this doesn't feel like a dream."

"Hmmm, if I had to guess... we must be in _the bridge between our souls_." Frisk said while scratching his chin.

" _The bridge between our souls_? What the heck does that mean?" Asriel asked looking confused.

"How... should I put it? We're not in my soul and we're not in your soul. We're in the space between them." Frisk stated.

"Oooooookay. So how is this even possible?" Asriel asked still needing more information.

"Think about this. Chara talked to me because my soul and his are connected. Since your soul has some of my determination and my soul has some of your essence, it only makes sense that our souls can connect to one another." Frisk stated.

"That... does seem like a possibility." Asriel admitted. "It's still weird though."

"You're telling me. What are we suppose to do here?" Frisk asked.

"Uhhh... maybe... call out for some help?" Asriel asked while shrugging. He didn't really know what to do either.

Frisk looked out at the darkness and tried to call out to anyone that could hear him.

"HEY! IS ANYONE OUT THERE?!" Frisk shouted out. No response.

"I don't anyone heard you." Asriel said.

Before they knew it, a giant light appeared from up top of them from the sky.

"Oh. Nevermind." Asriel said knowing he was wrong.

From the light, came down six different colored orbs of light that surrounding Frisk and Asriel. One orb was light blue, one was orange, one was blue, one was purple, one was green, and the last one yellow. Frisk and Asriel were both confused by this. But it would only get more confusing with the next thing that happens. The six orbs... turned into human children.

The light blue orb turned into a pale-skinned girl with brown hair and a light blue dress with a white strap around her waist. She also had a pink ribbon in her hair and carried a toy knife. The orange orb turned into a darker pale-skinned boy with short dark brown hair. He had on a red sleeveless shirt and gray pants. He also had on a red bandana and boxing gloves on. The blue orb turned into a dark-skinned girl with black hair in pigtails. She had a blue shirt on but was also wearing a pink tutu and ballet shoes. The purple orb turned into a pale-skinned boy with short light brown hair. He had a purple hoodie and blue jeans. He also wore glasses and was carrying a notebook. The green orb turned into a tan-skinned boy with short black hair. He was wearing a green shirt and tan jean. He also had on a cooking apron and was holding a frying pan. The last and yellow orb turned into a slight tan-skinned girl with blonde hair in a ponytail. She was in cowgirl attire wearing a white button shirt, brown vest, jeans, and boots. She even had on a brown cowboy hat and a toy gun. These six children all surround Frisk and Asriel with smiles on their faces.

"Hello, Frisk and Asriel." The girl with the toy knife said greeting the two.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Frisk and Asriel went still confused on what was going on.

"Hmm. It appears that we have left the two befuddled with our entrance." The boy with the notebook said as he fixes his glasses.

"Just... exactly... who are you guys?" Frisk asked the kids.

"Who are we? For real? You haven't figured it out yet?" The boy with the boxing gloves said looking disappointed.

"Don't blame him. It's not like they have seen us like this before." The girl in the tutu said sincerely.

"Seen us like this before?" Asriel said repeating the girl's words. Then, he started to think really hard. "Wait a minute. WAIT A MINUTE. Six children. The items they have."

"Hang on. Don't tell me these kids are..." Frisk said as he starts figuring things out too.

"... THE 6 FALLEN HUMANS!" Frisk and Asriel shouted out.

"Bravo!" The boy in the apron said happily while clapping. "You figured it out."

"Now that you know who we are, I reckon it's time that we had a little talk with y'all." The girl with the cowboy hat said with a grin.

 **End of Chapter 9.**


	12. Chapter 10

**DHHW: What up, fam? It's time for chapter 10 of Goldentale. Last chapter, Frisk and Asriel heard the about what happen during the war between humans and monsters. After hearing the story, the boys decided to take their training seriously. They both open up their souls and of both sent to the bridge between their own souls.**

 **Frisk: Not only that, we turned young again for some reason.**

 **Asriel: I WANT MY HORNS!**

 **DHHW: Asriel, calm down.**

 **Asriel: I WANT MY HORNS!**

 **Frisk: He's... been like this since the last chapter.**

 **DHHW: I know.**

 **Asriel: Do you guys not know how much those horns meant to me?**

 **DHHW and Frisk: Yes, we do.**

 **DHHW: Anywho, turns out Frisk and Asriel weren't alone. They both encounter the six fallen humans from the underground.**

 **Asriel: But why are they here? How are they here?**

 **Frisk: Guess we're gonna find out. Hopefully, they can help us.**

 **DHHW: Beginning chapter now.**

 **Chapter 10: The Six Humans Words of Wisdom: Awaken to your True Power.**

Frisk and Asriel mentally enter the bridge between their souls. As they did, they are surrounded by the six human children that fell to the Undergound. This surprised both Frisk and Asriel because they haven't seen them since they helped form Asriel's new soul. This was also the first time they see what they actually look like.

"So... your really the 6 fallen humans from the Underground?" Frisk asked.

"Did we just told you that? Yeah, that's us." The boy with the boxing gloves said as he points at himself with his left thumb.

"But... how? If my memory is right, when you guys all gave me parts of your souls to form my new soul, you all passed on." Asriel said.

"This is all true." The boy with the glasses said. "But I believe you're leaving out one important factor."

"It's **because** your soul is made up of all our souls. That means there is still a tiny part of our souls that sleeps inside you." The girl with the toy knife said.

"So that's how we are here in front of you." The boy with the apron said.

"I guess that makes enough sense." Frisk said agreeing with their logic. "It also makes sense that we are able to see what you originally looked like. We're technically not physically here. Just in the bridge between Asriel's soul and mine."

"We're also able to touch each other. See?" The boy with the glove said as he pokes at the boy with the glasses.

"Quit it." The boy with the glasses went feeling annoyed.

"Which means, I can do this." The girl in the tutu said. She then rushed to Asriel and hugged him tightly

"WAAAAHHHH!" Asriel shouted out not expecting the hug.

"EEEEEKK! You're still cute and fluffy as I remember." The girl in the tutu said joyfully as he cuddled Asriel more. "I'm so happy I can do this."

"Hey! Let go, please?" Asriel said all red-faced and a bit embarrassed.

Frisk responded to this by snickering a bit. He knew this was the first time something like this has happened, but it was always funny to see. It was also not surprised that the other girls started getting close to the little goat boy too.

"Look at those cute fluffy ears." The girl with the ribbon said with a sparkle in her eyes as she playfully messes with Asriel's ears.

"He's cuter than a newborn calf." The girl with the cowboy hat happily said.

"FRISK, HELP!" Asriel shouted out hoping Frisk would come to his aid.

"I'll do what I always do. Smile and give you the thumbs up." Frisk said doing that exact thing. Clearly, he wasn't planning to 'help' Asriel.

Asriel then looked at the other 3 boys. "You three, how bout some help?" Asriel pleaded.

The three didn't say anything. They just did the same thing Frisk did. Smile and gave Asriel the thumbs up.

"SERIOUSLY?!" Asriel shouted.

"Frisk has the right idea." The boy with the headband said with a smirk.

"I concern." The boy with the glasses said while smirking and fixing his glasses.

"AWW COME ON!" Asriel shouted out.

"Everyone, as funny as this all is, we have to get to the important stuff." The boy with the apron stated.

"Oh. That's right." The girl with the ribbon said as she lets go of Asriel's ears.

"Anyway, Frisk and Asriel, we all really need to talk." The boy with the headband said.

"We can tell." Frisk said. "You all wouldn't be here otherwise, right?"

"So, let's git to talkin'." The cowgirl said.

"Hang on. I want to hug Azzy just a little bit longer." The girl with the tutu said still hugging Asriel tightly.

"At least ease up, please?" Asriel pleaded.

"First things first, I think we should all introduce ourselves." The boy with the glasses stated.

"Oh. I actually know all your names." Asriel said. He then put his left hand on his chin and started rubbing it. "Let's see..." Asriel stared at the girl with the ribbon holding the toy knife. "Over there, with the toy knife, that has to be Nicole. Soul of Patience."

"Right!" Nicole said smiling that Asriel got her name right.

Asriel then turned to the boy with the boxing gloves. "The tough guy with the headband has to be Brandon. Soul of Bravery." Asriel said.

"Huh. You guessed right." Brandon said pumping his fist.

"Clearly, the one who's holding me too tight right now is Valerie. Soul of Integrity." Asriel said pointing back at the girl with the tutu.

"Eeeeeeee! You do know me." Valerie said happily. "I'm so happy."

"Please let go." Asriel pleaded.

"*sigh* Okay..." Valerie said as she lets go of Asriel. Even if she didn't want to.

Asriel then looked at the boy with the glasses. "The kid with the glasses and the notebook has got to Arthur. Soul of Perseverance." Asriel said.

"That is correct, my furry friend." Arthur said as he fixes his glasses again.

Asriel then looked at the boy in the apron. "The boy wearing the apron and holding the frying pan is Miguel. Soul of Kindness."

"Got it right, Azzy." Miguel said winking at Asriel.

"Which means..." Asriel said as he looked at the girl with the cowgirl attire. "... I reckon that you have got to be Justine. Soul of Justice."

"Yeehaw! Y'all got it right, little fuzzball." Justine said while petting Asriel's head. "I'm impressed that you knew all of our names and the traits of our souls."

"Don't call me little fuzzball." Asriel said looking a bit mad and embarrassed. "And for the record, I wasn't little again a few minutes ago WHICH we don't even understand why."

"If my analysis is right, the being of your souls manifest you into your younger selves for better interact with our non-corporeal spirits." Arthur stated.

"Wat?" Frisk and Asriel said looking confused.

"You look young because your souls made you that way. To better talk with us." Arthur said to them to easily understand.

"Ohhhhhhh." Frisk and Asriel said getting it.

"Your adventures in the underground is also a big part in your current appearance as well." Arthur stated.

"Seems legit." Frisk said buying all this.

"Look, as fun as this all is, we really need to get down to business." Brandon said firmly.

"Business?" Asriel said looking confused.

"As we told you before, we here to talk with you both." Nicole said.

"But first, how about giving us a change of scenery?" Justine suggested. "The whole 'endless darkness' thing isn't really a good spot for a good ol' chat."

"Annnnnnd how do change that?" Asriel asked.

"Remember, this is the bridge between your souls. Meaning that it's also connected to your minds." Arthur stated. "So all you need to do is 'think' what you want to place to look like.

"Seems legit. Probably." Frisk said. "Azzy, you handle it."

"Okay. Now... what scenery we should come up with?" Asriel said as he rubbed his chin a bit. Then an idea came to mind. "Ooh! I know just the place."

Asriel then closes his eyes and started imaging the spot he wanted to be. A second later, the darkness changed into a field of yellow flowers and stone pillars. There was also a light coming from the ceiling.

"How's this?" Asriel asked everyone. Frisk and the six fallen humans looked at their surroundings and realized it was familiar.

"This is... the spot we all fell down to when we first made it to the underground." Nicole stated.

"It was the first place that came to mind." Asriel stated.

"Ahh yes. It feels just like yesterday when we first met and you try to kill me." Frisk said reminiscing.

"You're never gonna let that go, are you?" Asriel asked looking a bit mad.

"Nope." Frisk said with a smirk.

"Alright. Everyone sit." Brandon said sounding commanding.

Everyone sat down near the bed of golden flowers in a circle. Once they were all ready, they began to talk.

"So... Frisk and Asriel, how have things been for you?" Miguel asked.

"Oh. Great, actually." Frisk said with a smile.

"Yeah. Monsters and working with humans again, my parents got back together, we formed a band, got a bunch of new friends and fans..." Asriel said in a joyful matter.

"Frisk, Asriel... we know." Miguel said sounding serious.

The way Miguel said that, caught Frisk and Asriel a bit off-guard.

"K... know what?" Frisk asked.

"We know about your situation." Valerie said firmly.

"We know that someone is stirring up trouble for y'all." Justine said. "And the person causing the ruckus... is Chara. The first fallen child."

Frisk and Asriel could feel their souls shake. So it seems that the six fallen children already knew everything that's happened.

"How much do you know?" Asriel asked looking sad.

"Enough." Arthur said fixing his glasses. He then opened up his notebook. "Tell us if any of this is wrong. Ahem... Chara was the first human to fall into the underground. He was down until Asriel found him. Injured, the prince took him to his mother and father. King Asgore and Queen Toriel. The two took care of Chara and made them a part of their family. But... Chara wasn't much a fan of his kind, was he?" Asriel flinched as Arthur asked him that. "He had a plan to free the monsters by crossing the barrier and freeing collect six more souls. You were part that plan. But you refused to kill any humans, ever after they attacked you. So when you came back, you collected no souls."

"Yes. That's right." Asriel said sadly. "But you all already knew that. Because of that, my dad wanted to rage war on the humans, my mom left the monsters, and you all had to..."

"Asriel... it wasn't your fault." Valerie said trying to comfort the goat boy.

"YES, IT IS!" Asriel shouted out. "This one is all me."

"Asriel don't blame yourself." Frisk said trying to comfort him.

"As we told you the last time, humans hold the blame just as much as monsters. If not more." Brandon stated.

"During the war, humans killed more monsters than monsters killed humans. Monster suffered more because of it. There was no justice from that." Justine stated as she tipped her hat down.

"And while nearly every monster got along with each other..." Miguel said before sounding serious. "... humans were a different story."

"I think we both know what you're referring to." Frisk said firmly.

"Yeah. I know it all too well." Asriel said sounding serious.

"What do you mean by that?" Nicole asked.

"I guess we might as well tell you." Frisk said.

Frisk and Asriel both started to recall a memory that they had. Monsters were still starting to live in the surface again and interface with humans. This also included Toriel started teaching at the school.

"Since mom always wanted to be a teacher, she took it upon herself to learn all about human history and the things that happen after leaving the surface. She stayed in her room for most of the time as read the books." Asriel said.

"The next day, we both notice that she was acting weird. She told us she didn't feel well and decided not to come to school." Frisk said. "She also stayed in her room most of the time."

"The next day, the same thing happened. She said she didn't feel well and stayed in her room most of the time again. She didn't even want to make us dinner." Asriel stated.

Then... came the third day. Once again, she didn't come to school. Heck, she didn't even come out the room. Or spoke with us. Not only was Asriel and I worried, but Asgore was too." Frisk said.

"This was around the time things were still difficult between the two of them. Yet, dad didn't want that to be the issue. He may have to use some force, but he was able to open up the door. As he did, he saw tears in mom's eyes." Asriel said looking sad.

"Tears of sadness... and realization." Frisk stated sadly as he grips his chest. "While monsters were still getting along with each other, as you guys may know, some humans... they... went to war with each other."

What Frisk said was true. Even if those who lived in the underground had no idea, they had no idea what was going on in the surface. In many parts of the world, war happened. Even still, today. Humans fight one another... and even killing each other. Things Toriel knew nothing about.

"That's right. Toriel, as well as most of the other monsters, had no idea about the wars happening on the surface." Brandon said.

"She always believed that humans were good." Valerie said before looking sad. "But..."

"There were plenty of bad ones out there." Justine stated.

"The ideas of bad humans in the world must have put Toriel in a state of shock and regret." Arthur stated as he rubbed his chin. "After finding out about that, she realized she didn't have the best judgment abandoning all monsters, correct?"

"Yeah..." Frisk answered.

"Mom's ideal of humans was completely shattered. She felt that her actions were no different than anyone else's." Asriel said looking sadly.

"But... she was able to get better, right?" Miguel asked.

"Thanks to dad." Asriel said starting to smile again. "Dad didn't hate mom at all, even after she left. He was able to comfort her and make her finally feel better. You know, I was actually quite happy that day. Cause after that, dad never left again. The pieces of my family finally came back together. We were all happy again."

"Sadness brought them apart, but it was also sadness that brought them back together." Frisk stated. "After that, we were finally able to start having the life we wanted as one big happy family."

"But Chara is trying to take that away from you again, is he?" Brandon asked.

"We... don't know that for sure." Asriel said as he flinched. "Chara says that he wants to take my soul. As well as Frisk's. He's also still holding a grudge on me."

"You did the right thing, Asriel." Justine said. "You made right choice by not attacking the humans and not later Chara control you."

"But even so... you didn't deserve to die the way you did." Valerie said.

"The humans attacked you because they thought you killed Chara. Yet they didn't even bother waiting to hear the full story. What's more, Chara was someone they chased off in the first place." Brandon said as he puts his fist together. "So why would they care about someone that they didn't the first time?"

"They only believe what their eyes saw and not what their hearts saw." Nicole stated.

"There was no justice in their actions. Even if that was what they believed." Justine stated.

"We already know this." Asriel said. "But what's done is done. As much as I want to take my actions back or wish to make things different, I can't." Asriel then had his head down as a shadow covered his eyes. "All of this... is still my fault. Maybe not the biggest part, but surely big enough."

Asriel still held most of the blame in his soul. Even if he didn't want things to happen the way they did, they still happened. Frisk and the other six children thought it would be best to change the subject.

"That's enough guilt-tripping." Frisk said. "Let's talk about the real reason we are here."

"That's unlocking your power, right?" Brandon asked.

"According to our masters, we have to tap deep within our souls to achieve the power." Frisk told them. "As you may guess, we are trying to do that now."

"We see." Arthur said.

"Problem is... we can't seem to fully tap into it." Frisk said as he looked at his right hand. "It's like we are holding ourselves back."

"Are you?" Brandon asked. "I mean, up until now, you stayed a pacifist and Asriel didn't need to use our power. Then Chara shows up to totally screw you guys."

"Tch!" Frisk and Asriel went.

"We know it might be hard for the both of you... but you can't just ignore Chara." Nicole stated.

"Don't you think we know that?!" Frisk and Asriel said both looking mad.

"Easy, you two." Miguel said trying to calm them down.

"You may not what to hear it, but it's up to you two and only you." Justine stated. "Self-problems or not, you have to overcome all of them. Here and now."

"Yeah. Patience isn't going to help you out for long." Nicole stated. "Chara doesn't seem like the type to wait."

"So, what is it that we need to do?" Frisk asked.

"Simply put, you two need to confront what's holding you back. Once you do, you should finally be able to use your true powers." Arthur stated after looking at his notebook.

"Anything on that notebook of yours that tells us how?" Frisk asked.

"No need." Arthur said as he closes his notebook. "You just need to call to it."

"Huh?" Frisk and Asriel went sounding confused.

"Again, this is the bridge between your souls. You should be able to call that part of you over and obtain that power." Nicole stated.

"That's it?" Asriel asked.

"It's easier said than done." Miguel said. "It's not like we were ever able to do it. But you two are much stronger than any of us."

"Give it a try." Valerie said.

"Alright. I'll go first." Frisk said willing to give it a shot.

Frisk then got back up on his feet. He turned around and put his left hand out in front of him.

"Come to me." Frisk said hoping something would happen.

The first few seconds, nothing happened. Then, a small red ball of light came down from the ceiling and went down in front Frisk.

"That must be it." Frisk said. "The power from deep inside me."

The next thing to happen was pretty surprising. The red orb manifested into a figure. And the figure... was Frisk himself. The only differences were his crimson eyes were showing. But it was still quite a surprise to Frisk and the others.

"It's... me?" Frisk said confused by the sight.

"That's surprising." Asriel stated.

"I don't understand. I thought the power I would encounter would be in the form of Chara. So why am I seeing me?" Frisk asked. Frisk looked at the manifestation of himself really closely. As he did, he felt that something was... off about him. Like he was a bit... malicious. Then, Frisk opened up his eyes widely. He realized something. "I get it now. I finally understand."

"What is it, Frisk?" Asriel asked.

"The whole time, with the way I have been acting lately, I thought it was because of Chara's influence in my soul. But I was wrong." Frisk said as he cringes his fist tightly. "It wasn't Chara's genocide influence." Frisk then turned to the others with a serious look on his face. "It's **mine**."

"WHAT?!" Asriel and the six children shouted in shock. And who could blame them? For Frisk to say that this other version of himself is his genocide self, it's quite a shock.

"What do you mean, it's your?" Asriel asked. "That can't be right."

"No. I'm sure about it." Frisk stated knowing he was right. "This... this is my dark side. I think I can finally put it all together. So you all might as well know."

Frisk turned to face everyone as he talked.

"I was alone for the longest time. I don't even remember anything about my real mom or dad. They might have died. They might have just abandoned me. I don't know the answer. I just know I spent most of my life in an orphanage... and I hated it." Frisk stated. "Some of the other kids there would pick on me, even if I did nothing at all. I wanted to leave it all behind. Then, I heard about Mt. Ebott."

"Was that when you decided to head there?" Asriel asked.

"Yes. Even with all the rumors, I wanted to be anywhere else but there." Frisk stated. "Course, the plan was to go there and not fall down to the entrance of the cliff. I'm pretty sure you all know the rest of the story."

"Like our stories, but longer." Miguel said.

"I was happy that I did things the way I did. Yet... something did come to mind." Frisk said. "It was when I met Asr... when I met Flowey. I thought a talking flower was weird. But he seemed nice enough. Course I was wrong to think that."

Asriel started to feel guilty again. He still regrets his actions as Flowey, even if he wasn't truly himself.

"When he tried to strike me down, he said the words 'In this world, **it's killed or be killed**.'." Frisk said sounding serious. It also shook everyone else a bit. "I thought to myself 'Why? What did I ever do to get someone want to kill me?'. I was lucky that mom came when she did. But it didn't stop other monsters from attacking me. Even if I never killed anyone during my adventure, something that Sans told me was intriguing. LOVE. Level Of Violence. If I would have actually fought anyone, if I had actually **killed** any monsters, I would have gain power and become stronger."

Frisk then started imaging himself with his friends.

"So the thought that came to my mind was... what would happen..." Frisk then started imaging every one of his monster friends turning into dust "... if I was to kill everyone in the underground?"

Asriel and the six children completely froze up when Frisk said that.

"If I were to actually slaughter every monster in the underground, I would gain power and become stronger than anyone. Strong enough to take out anyone in one hit. If what Chara said is true about me, the other mes from other timelines... they really have done that." Frisk stated. Frisk's body started to shake and he started looking freaked out. "Does that mean I could have ended up like Chara did? A human-skinned demon built on rage and hatred?"

Asriel and the fallen children didn't know how to answer that. It was like Frisk was losing some of his determination. Then... the other Frisk, Frisk's manifestation, spoke.

"Oh, come on!" Frisk's manifestation shouted out.

"Huh?" Frisk said surprise to hear him speak.

"Do you really think just having those thoughts makes you a demon?" Frisk's manifestation asked. "After everything you've been through, what is your reason for all that training? What were your reasons for learning how to defend yourself?"

"To... to protect my friends... my family." Frisk answered. "Cause if anything happens to them, if I couldn't do anything about it, it would be alone again." Frisk's body still shook.

"Then do something about it." Frisk's manifestation said firmly. His tone stopped Frisk from shaking. "Isn't that why you train? So you wouldn't have others fight your battles for you? You can't expect to get through everyone the peaceful way, but that doesn't mean you have to be way too violent. If you can't be one, meet in the middle."

"Meet in the middle?" Frisk asked looking confused.

"Keep your MERCY side but also know when to FIGHT." Frisk's manifestation said. "Also, killing isn't a necessity. The other yous from other timelines may have killed, but that doesn't mean you have to. It's up to you to choose what you want to do." The manifestation then crossed his arms. "So then, what do you choose to do?"

Frisk closed his eyes and was in deep thought for many seconds. Asriel and the others waited to hear Frisk respond. He then reopened his eyes and finally came up with his resolve.

"My soul and my mind are finally opened." Frisk said. "I can't just be a pacifist, nor should I be a killer. I need to be in the middle. Someone who fights to protect."

"Frisk." Asriel said a bit glad.

"If Chara thinks I'm just gonna let him off easy, he has another thing coming." Frisk said determined. "I'm gonna use my determination... TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO HIM!"

A red aura then surrounded Frisk. It was his pure determination. Frisk's manifestation smirk at the sight of it.

"Heh! You finally realized it." Frisk's manifestation said. "Oh... and look at this." The other Frisk then held out his left hand and out came a floating red heart. It was Frisk's soul. But, it also seems liked it was covered with chains. "This is your soul. As you can see, it's all chained up. But now..." The chains covering Frisk's soul started to crack and then... they shattered and turned into dust. "... the shackles holding it are broken. Your soul's full potential is now available to you."

"Woah! Just like that?" Frisk asked surprised. The other Frisk nodded.

"Those shackles held you back for the longest time. But now that you found your resolve, your determination, you are now free to use your full power." The other Frisk said. "But know this, if you ever lose your determination again, the chains will return."

"That won't happen. Cause I'll never lose my determination again." Frisk said boldly.

"Heh! Well said, Frisk." Brandon said with a thumbs up.

"One more thing." Frisk's manifestation added. "As you already know, a small part of Chara's soul still resides in your soul. If you want, we can get rid of that right now."

This was even more of a surprise then everything else. Get rid of the piece of Chara's soul. If that was removed from Frisk's soul, maybe he would lose some of his anger. Like the time he was battling Chara the first time. But even with that as a possibility...

"No thanks!" Frisk answered. "Like it or not, Chara's soul is a part of me. I have to learn to accept the good and the bad inside my soul."

"Very well then." Frisk's manifestation said before slowly fading away. "Frisk, I leave it all to you." The other's then completely disappeared. Leaving Frisk's glowing soul.

"Well Frisk, it looks like you were able to free your soul from it's chains." Miguel said happily.

"Now I guess it's my turn." Asriel said getting up and ready.

"Just do what Frisk did. Call to your soul." Nicole said to Asriel.

"Alright." Asriel said nodding.

Like Frisk, Asriel put his left hand out in front of him.

"Come to me." Asriel said as he closed his eyes.

After a few seconds, a small gold ball of light came down from the ceiling and went down in front of Asriel. The ball then took the form of Asriel's Hyperdeath for. Height, horns, and everything. Asriel didn't seem surprised. He was expecting as much after what just happened with Frisk.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised that it was you to show up." Asriel said with a straight face.

Hyperdeath had a pretty big grin on his face. "So... you finally call to me again. Does that mean you are ready to use this power again?"

"If I have to." Asriel said, but it sounded like he hesitated. "If I need to fight Chara with your power, then I'll do what I have to." Asriel then had his paw out in front of his Hyperdeath self. "Now, lend me your power."

Hyperdeath was quiet for a bit. Then he spoke to Asriel and said "No.".

"What?" Asriel said stunned. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"If you must know why it's your soul." Hyperdeath answered. "The chains in your soul are preventing you from unleashing your full potential. If you were just given your power now, it would be wasted on you."

"So, Asriel has chains on his soul, like mine." Frisk stated.

"How do I get rid of the chains? The same way Frisk did?" Asriel asked.

"Not exactly. In order to unleash your soul from its shackles... you have to **admit**." Hyperdeath said.

"Admit? Admit to what? My sin? Cause I've already..." Asriel said.

"No!" Hyperdeath said firmly. Enough to make Asriel jump back. "You have to admit something else. Until then, your power stays locked up."

"What do I have to admit?" Asriel asked.

"Tell your story." Hyperdeath said to Asriel.

"What? How is telling my story suppose to..." Asriel said before being halted.

Hyperdeath leaned down to Asriel and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Start from the beginning." Hyperdeath said sounding sincere. "Explain everything and then you will know what you need to admit to."

The fact that his Hyperdeath self was sounding sincere was a bit unexpected to Asriel and the others. Yet, he did have a point. So Asriel decided to go for it. After taking a deep breath, Asriel stood up straight and told his story.

"My name is Asriel Dreemurr. Prince of All Monsters. Son of King Asgore and Queen Toriel." Asriel said. "I lived most of my life underground and in the palace. My life was nice, but... I didn't really have any friends. I was homeschooled and kids my age felt uncomfortable being my friend because I was the prince. I didn't really have anybody."

"Until..." Hyperdeath said.

"Until I met Chara." Asriel added. "It was the day he fell into the underground. I took him to my parents and they patched him right up. Next thing I knew, he became a part of my family and the two of us became the best of friends." Asriel had a smile on his face. "The two of us did everything together. To me, with him, life was better now."

"So what happened?" Hyperdeath asked.

Asriel smile went away and he started looking sad and said "Chara... Chara had a dark side.". "He hated humans. He never said why, but I assume it was because they did something to him. It wasn't just that. He hated them for trapping the monsters too."

"So that's when..." Hyperdeath said.

"... that's when he came up with a plan." Asriel said nodding. "A plan to free all the monsters. He wanted to poison himself so that I could absorb his soul and go through the barrier. Surprisingly, the plan worked."

"But..." Hyperdeath said.

"... as we made it to Chara's village, the humans saw me carrying Chara and thought I killed him. So that's when..." Asriel said as he started shaking.

"... he tried to take matters into his own hands." Hyperdeath stated with his arms crossed. "While the control of your was split between the two of you, Chara wanted to kill the people of his village. Yet you held him back, correct?"

Asriel had already admitted this answer so many time. Yet this time, it was a bit harder for him as his muzzle quivers. "Yes."

"In the end, you didn't collect any souls and you died in the process. And the worst, it was all for nothing." Hyperdeath said firmly. "It caused pain for your parents, the loss of hope for the monsters in the underground, and ultimately, the deaths of the 6 six children behind you."

Hyperdeath had many points on being right. Asgore wouldn't have claimed war on the humans and the 6 fallen children wouldn't have died the ways they did. Asriel started to get teary eyes.

"DON'T YOU THINK I ALREADY KNOW THAT?!" Asriel shouted out. "I ALREADY ADMITTED THAT THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! THEY DIED BECAUSE OF ME AND CHARA! THERE! I ADMITTED IT! DID YOU GET WHAT YOU WANTED?!"

"No." Hyperdeath said to Asriel. Asriel was stunned that wasn't what he should admit. "You have to admit your feeling?"

"What... feeling?" Asriel asked wiping the tears from his eyes.

"When you first battled Chara and unlocked my power again, how did you felt?" Hyperdeath asked.

"I... I don't know." Asriel said as he looked away.

"Don't lie. How did you felt?" Hyperdeath asked.

Asriel hesitated before answering. "I was angry. I was angry with Chara." Asriel admitted.

"Why does it sound like you hesitated to admit you are angry with Chara?" Hyperdeath asked.

"Because... Chara was my friend. He... was even like a brother to me." Asriel said.

"That's your reason? Such a pathetic reason." Hyperdeath said looking mad with Asriel.

"Huh?" Asriel said.

"You don't want to admit you're angry at Chara because he's your friend? Get it together." Hyperdeath said harshly to Asriel. "You and your family did all you could for him. And for what? To be screwed over." Hyperdeath then started walking around Asriel. "He made you his puppet and tried to turn you into a murder. He made your mother and father suffer the heartache of losing their child. He took EVERYTHING from you. How can you not be mad with someone like that?!"

Asriel still couldn't but shake and go "I... I...".

"Stop lying to yourself!" Hyperdeath shouted out in front of Asriel's face. "You seen him yourself. That bastard has been on a killing spree in other timelines. He's even killed you in some of them and everyone you loved. Even the Undyne in this timeline almost died because of him. What more does he need to do before you can say it?"

Asriel's eyes were covered in shadows and he started breathing very heavily. Frisk and the others look a bit worried. Maybe this was too much for Asriel to handle.

"Don't forget, he also the reason why you became that flower and behaved like a psychopath." Hyperdeath stated.

Then Asriel's memories as Flowey kicked in. Acting like a killer. Acting like a soulless monster. Acting like a totally different person. Asriel hated that he used to be that way.

"And here's something else. In some timelines, you never got your body back, did you?" Hyperdeath asked. "Do you know what that means? You could have spent the rest of your life as that flower... forever. Never feeling, never seeing your family, and suffering a fear worse than death. ALL BECAUSE OF HIS DAMN PLAN! You know it. I know it. Everyone in this very spot knows it. So admit it. Admit your anger!"

Asriel's heavy breathing went away. He then started to grit his teeth.

"Is that all you want?" Asriel said with his head down as he cringes his fist. "Okay. I'll admit it. I'm angry."

"Say it again." Hyperdeath said.

"I said I'm angry." Asriel said sounding more serious.

"You're angry at who?" Hyperdeath asked.

"I'M ANGRY AT CHARA!" Asriel shouted out in rage. "I'M ANGRY AT CHARA FOR COMING UP WITH THAT PLAN! I'M ANGRY AT CHARA FOR USING ME LIKE I WAS TOOL. I'M ANGRY AT CHARA FOR MAKING MOM AND DAD SUFFER. I'M ANGRY AT CHARA BECAUSE I ENDED UP AS FLOWEY BECAUSE OF HIM." Asriel then started to talk calmer. "But if anything, I'm angry at myself cause I was too much of a coward to tell him how I felt about the plan. That's the reason why you even exist. I'm... angry. I'm angry."

Hyperdeath then broke into laughter. "Hahahahahahahaha! Finally! You finally admit to your anger."

"I have." Asriel said firmly.

"Are you angry with Chara?" Hyperdeath asked.

"I am." Asriel said firmly. "I can't lie to myself anymore and won't just forgive him either. My resolve is clear and I want Chara to know that I'm angry with him."

At that moment, Asriel's body started to glow with a strong gold aura. Similar to how Frisk's body was. Seeing Asriel like this made his Hyperdeath self smirked.

"Yes. Yes. That's what I wanted to hear." Hyperdeath said with a grin. He then leans down to Asriel's eye level. "Asriel, it's not a sin to be angry. Let the anger in you flow through your body and give it form. That... is want give you control."

"Give my anger form?" Asriel asked.

"Yes. Do that... and you never have to worry about losing yourself again." Hyperdeath stated. He then got back up on his feet and held his left hand out. "Now, look at this." Out came a floated gold heart. Asriel's soul. Like Frisk's, it was covered with chains.

"It's covered in chains. Just like Frisk's soul." Asriel stated.

"Correct. And like Frisk's soul..." Hyperdeath said. As he did, the chains began to crack and then shattered and turned into dust. "... your soul's true power is now unlocked."

"So, I can use your power at will now?" Asriel asked.

"No. Not this power. A power even greater than this form." Hyperdeath stated.

"A form stronger than Hyperdeath?" Asriel asked surprised to hear that. To think that Hyperdeath wasn't even his strongest form.

"Hyperdeath was always in your possession. That's why you were able to use it a few time. But your **true** form, could only be unlocked when you finally admitted your feelings." Hyperdeath stated. "This will be the for you will need if you want to stand a chance against Chara."

"A new form. The true power of my soul." Asriel said as he looked at the palm of his hand. "I don't know what I'll be expected, but I'll be ready."

"Good answer. You're not as dumb as you used to be." A voice said.

The voice wasn't from Asriel, Hyperdeath, Frisk, or any of the kids. Popping out of the left shoulder of Hyperdeath was Flowey.

"Howdy!" Flowey said to Asriel with that usual grin.

"Flowey... Guess I shouldn't even be surprised." Asriel said not looking too happy.

"Awww! Still don't want nothing to do with me?" Flowey asked in a teasing matter.

"No. It's not that. To be honest, I still hate the part that you and the other me here. But like Frisk said about Chara part in him, you're all a part of me. I have to accept both you and Hyperdeath me. The good and the bad." Asriel said.

"Heh! Wise choice." Hyperdeath said with a smile.

"Bahhhh! I think I liked it better when you were a crybaby." Flowey said disappointedly.

"Not gonna happen anymore." Asriel said confidently.

"Better now." Hyperdeath said. Then he and Flowey started to fade away. "Asriel, I leave the rest to you."

"Don't screw this up." Flowey said. Just like that, the two of them had faded away.

"Right." Asriel said.

So now both Frisk and Asriel have unlocked their true powers. The two's bodies still glowed blighty from the aura as they faced their souls. Next thing, they knew, their bodies changed and they turned back to their normal ages.

"Hey! We're back to our normal selfs." Frisk said as he feels his body a bit.

"We are?" Asriel said stunned by that as he looks at himself. He then feels the top of his head and feels that his horns are back. Which made him happy. "Oh, thank god! My horns are back."

"Awww! You were cuter the other way." Valerie said looking a bit upset to seeing Asriel age back up.

"Now now. Don't forget, this is what they normally look like now." Arthur stated.

"Well, it looks like the both of you are ready." Brandon stated.

"Feels like it too." Frisk stated as he still glowed brightly.

"Guess that means you're done here." Nicole said.

"Which also means, it's time that we said goodbye." Justine said.

"Does that mean we won't see you again?" Asriel asked.

"Our essence is still a part of your soul, Asriel." Miguel stated.

"So if you ever need help again or just want to say hi, you know how to reach us." Valerie said with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks for everything, you guys." Frisk said with a smile.

"Just be sure to get a few hits on Chara for us." Brandon said with a smirk and his fist up.

"Got it." Frisk said nodding. Frisk then to Asriel. "By the way, I totally forgot to ask after all this time. Asriel, what do you think your soul means?"

"What my soul means? You really didn't know?" Asriel asked.

"Well, I'm **determination,** Nicole's **patience** , Brandon's **bravery** , Valerie's **integrity** , Arthur's **perseverance** , Miguel's **kindness** , and Justine's **justice**. But what does gold mean?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Asriel asked Frisk still surprised he didn't know. Asriel smiled before he answered him. "It's **hope**. My soul stands for **hope**. Something I will never lose."

"Hope. Hmm." Frisk said nodding his head. "Guess that was obvious."

" **Hope** and **Determination.** " Miguel said. "Keep that and you won't lose."

"Right." Frisk and Asriel said agreeing.

"Well, time for us to go." Brandon said.

At that moment, all six of the children started to glow with the colors of their souls.

"Frisk, Asriel, stay **hopeful** and stay **determinated**." The six children said. They then turned into orbs and then floated up high before disappearing. They were gone now.

Frisk and Asriel only had one thing left to do. To reach out to their souls and obtain their new powers. The two of them walked up to their souls, close their eyes, and the touch their souls.

Back outside the bridge of their souls, something was happening to Frisk and Asriel's body. Then, two powerful auras that gave out a powerful pressure and could be seen from outside of the forest. Papyrus and Undyne couldn't even stay close to Frisk or Asriel. Kelder and Ronin seemed pleased.

"WOWEE! I DIDN'T KNOW FRISK AND PRINCE COULD DO THIS!" Papyrus yelled.

"So... much... overwhelming... power..." Alphys said as she feels blinded by their power goal auras.

"Well, I'll be." Ronin said smiling.

"Yes. The boys have finally unlocked their true potential." Kelder said proudly.

As the powerful aura dies downs, they reveal that Frisk and Asriel had both attained new forms. Frisk's hair was now completely red and he had black marks near his eyes, similar to Asriel in his hyperdeath form. Asriel's form was similar to Hyperdeath, but with one total big difference. His fur was now completely gold colored. Frisk and Asriel both now on a completely new league of power. Alphys was beyond words, but something came to mind as she looked at the two with star eyes.

"Anime IS real." Alphys thought.

Frisk and Asriel then opened their eyes. Frisk's eyes were still a crimson red. His cornea was still white too. Asriel's cornea was black like it usually is in Hyperdeath.

"We're ready." Frisk and Asriel said.

 **End of Chapter 10.**


End file.
